


Spiel mit dem Feuer

by LockXOn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Allgemein, F/M, Gen, Oneshot-Sammlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Präsident der Shinra Inc. ist ein höchst begehrter Mann – im positiven wie negativen Sinne. Mehr als einmal findet er sich im Kampf gegen Entführer und Killer oder potenzielle Entführer und Killer wieder. Also wächst Rufus mit dem festen Entschluss heran, aus dem Laster eine Tugend zu machen: Wie sehr er auch bedroht, verschleppt oder in sonstige Gefahr gebracht wird – umbringen lässt er sich nur über seine Leiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2544014/)

Rufus fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Alle seine Sinne schienen davon gedämpft zu werden. Wenn er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur verschwommene, verblasste Farben, vorbeihuschende Schatten und zunehmende Schwärze.

 

Weiße Zimmerdecke.

 

Weiß- und schwarzgekleidete Leute.

 

Grelles Licht direkt ins Auge.

 

Wenn er sich bewegte, was ihm nur zentimeterweise in schleichender Langsamkeit gelang, konnte er seine Umgebung nur wie durch dicken Stoff spüren, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass seine Handschuhe fingerlos gewesen waren, als er sie das letzte Mal überprüft hatte.

 

Weiches Laken.

 

Das Leder seiner Weste.

 

Ein Knopf.

 

Eine Hand?

 

Ihm gefiel der Geruch nicht, der ihm in die Nase stieg, den er sofort einordnen konnte und von dem er doch keine Erinnerung hatte, wann er ihn das letzte Mal hatte ertragen müssen.

 

Antiseptikum.

 

Desinfektionsmittel.

 

Gaze.

 

Blut.

 

Seine Zunge fühlte sich klebrig an und gleichzeitig staubtrocken und wenn er schluckte, wanderte ein widerlicher, abgestandener Geschmack, der ihm den Magen umzudrehen drohte, seinen Rachen hinunter.

 

Nicht schlucken dann.

 

Aber so durstig.

 

Er hörte Stimmen. Weit entfernt und doch erschien es ihm, als stände jemand direkt neben ihm. Es musste so sein, denn wie sonst hätte jemand seine Hand halten können? Er versuchte, die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen, doch das fiel schwer, wenn man nur einzelne, unzusammenhängende Bruchstücke der Konversation mitbekam.

 

_„Scheiße ... gedacht, es wäre vorbei ... nicht wahr sei...“_

 

_„Herr Prä... hören?! Reden ... Präsident! ... RU...“_

 

_„... passiert?“_

 

_„Wir wis... nicht ... Besprechung ... zusammengebrochen ...“_

 

_„... schon vorher üb... geklag... irgendw... Vorerkran...“_

 

_„... wüsste. Er hatte Ge... Aber das ...“_

 

_„Mann, steht ... nicht ... Ölgöt... helft ... Teufelsnam...“_

 

_„... dabei, junge... Mach... und ... im Weg!“_

 

_„Oh Gott ... Tseng! Das ... nicht wahr ... kann nicht ...“_

 

_„... Scheiße.“_

 

Rufus war zu müde, um seiner Umgebung weiterhin Beachtung zu schenken. Außerdem hatte ihn die Dunkelheit schon so stark eingekreist, dass er instinktiv wusste, ihr selbst unter größtem körperlichen Einsatz nicht mehr entkommen zu können. Also schloss er die Augen und tauchte ergeben in sie hinein.

 

\---

 

Die Bahre rauschte durch die Gänge der Healing Lodge und erreichte schließlich ihr Ziel. Reno stürzte hinter den Pflegern und dem herbeigeeilten Arzt in den Untersuchungsraum: „Scheiße, und ich hab echt gedacht, es wäre vorbei mit seinen ständigen Schwächeanfällen! Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er war so gut drauf in letzter Zeit!“ Elena drückte Rufus, der mit halb geöffneten Augen und bei Bewusstsein, aber unempfänglich für jegliches Bemühen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, auf der Bahre lag, die Hand: „Herr Präsident! Können Sie mich hören?! Reden Sie mit mir ... mit uns, Präsident! Präsident! RUFUS!“

 

Der Arzt setzte sich eine Brille auf und erfühlte einen schwachen Puls: „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ „Wir wissen es selbst nicht so genau, Doktor“, antwortete Tseng eloquent, während seine Kollegen der Frage keine Beachtung schenkten, „Wir hatten eine Besprechung geschäftlicher Natur. Ich war mitten in einem Bericht, als er mit Atemproblemen zu kämpfen begann und über dem Tisch zusammengebrochen ist. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen.“

 

„Hat er vielleicht schon vorher über Beschwerden geklagt? Oder hat er irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Vorerkrankungen?“

 

„Beschwerden? Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Er hatte Geostigma ... Aber dieses Thema ist ja nun seit fast zwei Monaten vom Tisch.“

 

Reno riss der Geduldsfaden und er stieß Rude ungeachtet zur Seite, packte den Arzt am Kragen und schüttelte ihn unsanft: „Mann, steht da nicht rum wie die Ölgötzen, sondern helft ihm, in Dreiteufelsnamen! Seht ihr nicht, dass er Schmerzen hat?!“ Tseng griff gefasst nach seinem Handgelenk und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn: „Lass ihn los, Reno. Das bringt doch nichts.“ Sein Untergebener knirschte mit den Zähnen, ließ seinen Gefangenen aber dennoch unwillig frei. Der Arzt hustete kurz und schob sich pikiert an ihm vorbei: „Meine Güte, wir sind doch dabei, junger Mann! Machen Sie sich lieber nützlich und stehen Sie nicht im Weg!“

 

Ein schockiertes Ächzen von Elena erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah leichenblass auf und Tseng direkt in die Augen, während sie entgeistert stammelte: „Oh Gott ... Sieh dir das an, Tseng! Das ... das ist nicht wahr ... Das kann nicht wahr sein!“ Er trat an ihre Seite und starrte auf das feine Rinnsal schwarzer Flüssigkeit hinab, das aus Rufusʼ Mundwinkel auf seinen weißen Kragen tropfte. Er atmete tief durch, um seine Beherrschung zu wahren, während alle anderen Anwesenden ebenfalls einen Blick riskierten. Es war der Arzt, der ihre Gedanken treffend zusammenfasste.

 

„... Scheiße.“

 

\---

 

Er wachte auf in einem weiten Raum ohne Decke. Und ohne Boden. Um genau zu sein, gab es zu keiner Seite nennenswerte Begrenzungen, was er nicht ohne Bedauern feststellte. Die Vorteile eines festen Bodens unter den Füßen wurden einem erst dann bewusst, wenn er weggebrochen war. Und doch geriet er nicht augenblicklich in Panik, wohl hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er keine ihn niederzuschmettern drohende Schwerkraft spürte. Solange er nicht fiel, was kümmerte ihn das Unten?

 

Rufus richtete sich etwas benommen auf. Die Taubheit in seinen Gliedern, die ihn vor seiner Ohnmacht unbeweglich gemacht hatte, war verschwunden. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so leichtfüßig und schmerzfrei hatte bewegen können wie es nun der Fall war. Er nahm seine Umgebung auf. Nichts anderes als sanftes, hellgrünes, die Sinne betörendes Licht. Ein besorgniserregender Gedanke fuhr ihm durch den Kopf und er legte stirnrunzelnd eine Hand ans Kinn: „Bin ich ... tot?“

 

„Nein“, antwortete ihm eine dunkle, ruhige, unangenehm vertraute Stimme, „aber wie ich dich kenne, wäre dir der Tod wahrscheinlich lieber.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn umwandte: „Wenn er nicht einmal dich erfolgreich von der Welt der Lebenden fernhalten kann, kann mir der Tod gestohlen bleiben!“

 

Sephiroth kicherte leise und lehnte sich auf seinen hinter dem Kopf gefalteten Händen zurück. Er schwebte keine drei Meter entfernt von Rufus durch den Raum, waagerecht und mit überschlagenen Beinen, schien entspannt und ungefährlich genug, doch der Präsident spürte eine bedrückende Feindseligkeit von ihm ausgehen, die er nicht zu unterschätzen gedachte. „Also“, bemühte er sich, Konversation zu betreiben, obwohl ihm nicht klar war, zu welchem Zweck er Zeit zu schinden versuchte, „wenn ich nicht tot bin ... Heißt das, dass du es mal wieder auch nicht bist?“ Sephiroth zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

„Wo sind wir hier? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du das nicht weißt“, fuhr er etwas gereizt fort. Ein stiller Sephiroth war beinahe noch unheimlicher als ein egozentrische Machtreden schwingender und es beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Und es bereitete ihm Gänsehaut, als der Ex-SOLDAT sich ihm grinsend zuwandte, sich zu seiner vollen Größe entfaltete und ihn mit durchdringendem Blick musterte. Dann tippte er sich an die Schläfe, als wollte er Rufusʼ Intelligenz auf die Probe stellen, indem er ihm so wenig Informationen wie möglich zukommen und sich dann davon überraschen ließ, was sein Gegenüber daraus machte. Die Augenbrauen des Präsidenten zogen sich noch etwas weiter zusammen: „... Mein ... Geist ...?“ „Bingo“, feixte Sephiroth scheel und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, vor dem er augenblicklich zurückwich, „Ich schätze, ich muss dir danken. Dein Stolz hat mir eine wunderbare Gelegenheit eröffnet, ohne große Umwege zurückzukehren.“ Rufus schluckte trocken, als es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlief: „... In... inwiefern?“

 

Sephiroth schnaubte abfällig: „Als ob du dir das nicht denken könntest. Du bist der einzige Geostigma-Patient, der sich nie die Mühe gemacht hat, zu Aeriths Quelle zu pilgern.“ Wieder breitete sich dieses manische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er trat ganz dicht an Rufus heran: „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass der heilige Regen allein ausreichen würde, um Mutter aus dir zu vertreiben? Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du dir die Erniedrigung, von einem einfachen Testsubjekt gerettet zu werden, sparen könntest?“ Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich noch weiter nach oben: „Nein. Die Quelle ist die einzige Heilung. Und weil dein Stolz dich davon abgehalten hat, sie in Anspruch zu nehmen, hast du die Hoffnungslosigkeit in deinem Herzen nie ganz kuriert. Wir dachten also, wo wir schon mal in der Nähe waren, warum nicht? Ein Körper ist so gut wie jeder andere. Und wo du uns schon so freundlich eingeladen hast ...“ Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung strich er Rufusʼ Hals entlang, eben dort, wo sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch die Spuren der tödlichen Krankheit in seine Haut gegraben hatten: „Rate, wer hier ist!“

 

Ein nur allzu gut bekannter Schmerz fuhr Rufus durch den Leib und er schrie auf.

 

Um sie herum verdunkelte sich der lindgrüne Äther in bedrohliches Violett.

 

\---

 

Durch das Fenster, das das Zimmer der Intensivstation vom Flur trennte, beobachtete Tseng scheinbar emotionslos, wie Rufus mehr und mehr von der schwarzen Flüssigkeit hustete, während er sich in einer Art Krampf gegen die Hände der Pfleger wehrte, die ihn gewaltsam auf den Untersuchungstisch gepresst hielten. Rude konnte man ebenso wenig ansehen wie ihm selbst, doch Elena neben ihm schniefte leise und Reno boxte mit einer Faust gegen die Scheibe: „Boss, das ist nicht witzig! Das Zeug sieht aus wie ... Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Er hat Aeriths Segen erhalten! Wir haben alle gesehen, wie die Narben verschwunden sind! Oder?!“ „Es ist noch nicht bestätigt, dass es ein Rückfall ist, Reno“, entgegnete Tseng gefasst, „es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen für-“

 

„Zur Hölle mit dieser Korinthenkackerei, Tseng! Wir wissen alle, dass es nichts anderes sein kann! Oder kennst du sonst noch ʼne Krankheit, bei der man nachtschwarze Grütze kotzt?!“

 

„Reno, reiß dich zusammen! Wir kennen vielleicht keine, aber die Ärzte werden sicher-“

 

„Che! Mach dir doch nichts vor. Der Doc hat ja wohl ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, was er von der Sache hält ...“

 

Sein Kollege verstummte resigniert und Tseng seufzte leise. Innerlich war er ebenso aufgewühlt wie die anderen, doch er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Jemand musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Denn wenn Rufus tatsächlich noch immer lebensmüde war, musste ihm jemand zeigen, dass es immer irgendeinen Ausweg gab, wie hoffnungslos die Situation auch aussehen mochte.

 

Nur ... Wie sollten sie ihm das unter diesen Umständen verständlich machen?

 

\---

 

Rufus entspannte sich ächzend, als das Pulsieren in seiner Halsschlagader endlich nachließ. Zornig starrte er den amüsierten General an, der ihn interessiert beobachtete: „Ich schätze, es hat keinen Sinn, danach zu fragen, wie zum Teufel du ausgerechnet zu mir gefunden hast. Du und deine Abnormität von einer Erzeugerin, ihr kennt sicher Mittel und Wege um-“ Ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn und er krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen. Sephiroth klang beinahe mitleidig: „Es gereicht dir nicht unbedingt zum Vorteil, Mutter zu beleidigen. Du siehst, sie ist anwesend und wird sich deine Unverschämtheiten nicht bieten lassen.“ Rufus atmete schwer und richtete sich mühsam auf: „Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass ihr das Interesse verliert und meinen Körper verlasst?“ Sephiroth legte den Kopf schief: „Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du dich deinem Schicksal ergibst und friedlich stirbst?“

 

„Nicht sehr hoch.“

 

„Dito.“

 

Beide beäugten sich eine Weile stumm. Doch dann kicherte Sephiroth hinterhältig: „Weißt du, es ist wirklich gar nicht so schwer, deine Gedanken zu lesen. Du grübelst gerade verzweifelt darüber nach, wie du uns zum Rückzug bewegen kannst, aber gleichzeitig ist dir bewusst, dass wir niemals freiwillig aufgeben werden. Denn wir wissen alle, dass du zu schwach bist, um uns lange zurückdrängen zu können.“ Er überschlug einmal mehr die Beine, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt: „Früher oder später werden deine Kräfte erschöpft sein, Präsident. Kadaj war nutzlos, aber vielleicht ist der Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber deinem Körper ja ein bisschen größer, hm? Ich bin gespannt, wie lange sich die Turks gegen Cloud und seine Freunde durchsetzen werden.“ Rufus schnaubte abfällig: „Das ist nicht sonderlich fair, oder?“ Sephiroth hob eine Augenbraue in spöttischer Verwirrung: „Wer hat behauptet, ich sei fair?“

 

„Fühlst du dich kein bisschen schlecht? Gelangweilt? Unterfordert?“

 

Wenn sich Rufus einer Fähigkeit rühmen konnte, war es die, bei seinen Gesprächspartnern Interesse zu wecken. Und auch diesmal verfehlten seine Worte nicht ihren Zweck, denn er sah ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in stechend grünen Pupillen auflodern, was ihm ein kurzes siegreiches Gefühl gab, obwohl es sich dabei womöglich nur um morbides Amüsement handelte. Sephiroth rührte sich nicht, schien aber sehr aufmerksam zuzuhören: „Und du hast natürlich eine Lösung für dieses Problem parat.“ Rufus lächelte hinterhältig: „Nun, da du sowieso denkst, dass ich es nicht mehr lange machen werde, können wir uns das Warten auch mit ein wenig Aktivität versüßen, meinst du nicht?“

 

„Und was schlägst du vor?“

 

„Eine Herausforderung. Ein Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Wenn ich verliere, mache ich dir freiwillig Platz. Gewinne ich, verschwinden du und deine Mutter aus meinem Körper.“

 

„... Du scherzest. Denkst du denn wirklich, dass du mir auch nur für eine Sekunde gewachsen wärst? Ich bin ein geborener Krieger, Präsident. Du hast nichts dagegenzusetzen.“

 

„Da hast du recht. Aber du strengst deine Fantasie auch nicht gerade sonderlich an. Ich habe mehr an einen ... geistigen Wettkampf gedacht. Eine Runde auf einem Gebiet, in dem wir gleichermaßen qualifiziert sind.“

 

Ein Emporzucken von Sephiroths Mundwinkel ließ ihn erkennen, dass er die Schlacht gewonnen hatte. Der General schmunzelte belustigt: „Und ich nehme an, du hast schon ein ganz bestimmtes Gebiet im Auge.“ Rufus lächelte nicht minder verschlagen zurück: „Selbstredend.“

 

\---

 

_‚Wird auch verdammt nochmal Zeit!‘_

 

_‚Wann ist die Trauerfeier? Ich bring einen Scheißberg an Dynamitstangen fürs Feuerwerk mit!‘_

 

_‚Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun.‘_

 

_‚... Hm.‘_

 

_‚Ich hab beileibe Wichtigeres zu tun, ‚yo‘!‘_

 

_‚Meldet euch, wenn es soweit ist. Wir werden einen Volksfeiertag einrichten.‘_

 

_‚Hm ... Okay ... ich werde es an Reeve weitergeben ... Äh ... Können wir uns diesmal auch wirklich drauf verlassen?‘_

 

Reno ließ sein PHS mit einem leisen Klicken zuschnappen. Das lief anders, als er es sich gewünscht hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass der Name Shinra bei den meisten Leuten noch immer keinen großen Enthusiasmus auslöste, aber von den Mitgliedern von Avalanche hatte er sich auf die Nachricht „Rufus liegt im Sterben“ doch ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl erhofft. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er blickte Rude deprimiert an: „Sag nichts, Kumpel. Ich weiß schon. Gerade bei Avalanche hätte ich es erwarten müssen. Als ob die uns dabei helfen würden, den Präsi zu retten ...“

 

„...“

 

„Hast ja recht. Ist ja nicht so, dass ichʼs nicht verstehe. Rufus benutzt Menschen wie Schachfiguren. Aber ich hab echt gedacht, dass sie nach der Scheiße mit Kadaj und den anderen beiden Karikaturen gemerkt haben, dass es ihm nicht mehr nur um den eigenen Vorteil geht. Ich meine ... Verdammt, Shinra Inc. ist auf dem Weg, eine echt respektable Firma zu werden und das nur, weil er es so will! Er hätte noch immer mehr als genug Geld und Einfluss, um zu tun was ihm Spaß macht, aber er stellt seine eigenen Interessen hintan, um den Planeten zu unterstützen! Warum sieht das niemand?!“

 

„Sie könnten sowieso nichts tun.“

 

„... Ja. So wie wir. Und dabei sind wir seine Damen.“

 

\---

 

Man konnte Sephiroth eine Mischung aus brüskierter Enttäuschung und immenser Vorfreude ansehen, als er sich einmal mehr entrollte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte: „Schach? Wie klischeehaft. Und du wirfst mir mangelnde Fantasie vor?“ Rufus hob mokierend eine Braue: „Was ist, General? Hast du Angst vor einer Niederlage?“

 

„Mitnichten. Ich bin sogar ziemlich zuversichtlich. Aber wie sollen wir spielen?“

 

„Nun, da dies mein Geist ist ...“

 

Rufus schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an einen großen, elegant eingerichteten Raum in Junon. Eine Tür zum Bad, eine geradeaus zum Schlafzimmer. Fernseher, Minibar, Sofakombination, Bücherschrank und in der Ecke ...

 

Als er die Lider wieder hob, zeichnete sich ein Stück Boden in das violette Schwirren, in der Mitte standen zwei bequem gepolsterte Stühle, ein kleiner Tisch und darauf ein komplettes Schachspiel. Sephiroth pfiff durch die Zähne: „Weißt du, vielleicht habe ich dich unterschätzt. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die eine solche Situation so schnell begreifen und unter ihre Kontrolle bringen können.“ Der Präsident grinste: „Ich habe ebenso viel Vertrauen in meinen Verstand wie du in deinen. Ist es also abgemacht?“

 

„... In Ordnung. Der Verlierer zieht sich zurück.“

 

„Was für eine Sicherheit habe ich, dass du dich daran hältst?“

 

„Keine. Du wirst dich auf mein Ehrenwort verlassen müssen. Und mach dir keine Umstände, du musst mir deines nicht geben. Wenn du verlierst, sorge ich schon dafür, dass du gehst.“

 

„Charmant. Wollen wir?“

 

„Ich nehme Schwarz, wenn es genehm ist.“

 

„Habe nichts anderes erwartet.“

 

Als er sich setzte, spürte Rufus auf einmal, wie sich eine bedrohliche Präsenz an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Er warf seinem Gegner einen verärgerten Blick zu: „Du willst deinem Ruf als unfairer Mistkerl also wirklich alle Ehre machen, was? Kannst du nicht gegen mich gewinnen, ohne meine Konzentration zu brechen?“ Der General zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern: „Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf Mutters Anwandlungen. Es scheint sie zu stören, so sehr ignoriert zu werden. Macht es dich etwa nervös, beim Nachdenken von einer Dame beobachtet zu werden?“ „Oh, glaub mir“, zischte Rufus, „mit einer Dame hätte ich nicht die geringsten ProblemAAAAAH!“ Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als ein weiteres Mal Schmerz wie ein Blitz durch seine Glieder zuckte. Sephiroth rollte seufzend mit den Augen: „Und ich habe dich vorhin gewarnt.“ Ohne zu fragen eröffnete er die Partie mit einem Bauern auf E4 und sah Rufus dann erwartungsvoll an.

 

Dieser atmete noch einige Sekunden schwer ein und aus, bis er sich von dem jüngsten Angriff einigermaßen erholt hatte, hob zuversichtlich seinen Springer und legte die Figur ohne zu Zögern auf F6 ab. Der General wirkte zum ersten Mal ehrlich irritiert: „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich muss zugeben, du überraschst mich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal, Präsident. Und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob du außerordentlich mutig bist ... oder entsetzlich dumm.“ „Vielleicht habe ich auch nur ein überbordendes Selbstvertrauen“, zwinkerte Rufus und legte seine Hände in den Schoß, um den nächsten Zug abzuwarten.

 

Drei weitere später stützte Sephiroth das Kinn schmunzelnd auf einem Handballen ab und murmelte: „Weißt du, mir ist sehr bewusst, was für ein Spiel du mit mir treibst, aber ich tue einfach mal ahnungslos, denn ich würde dafür sterben, zu sehen, wie du diese Strategie auszuführen gedenkst.“ „Du bist sehr zuvorkommend“, erwiderte Rufus und ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

 

Eine Weile ging es stumm hin und her, bis Sephiroth auf einmal sagte: „Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass du noch immer so sehr am Leben hängst. Sollte nicht langsam dein Gewissen in Konflikt mit deinen Methoden geraten und du dir reuevoll eine angemessene Strafe für deine Vergehen wünschen?“ „Das sagt der Richtige“, brummte Rufus gedankenverloren und stahl ihm einen Bauern, „Bist du wirklich schon so realitätsfern, dass du deine eigenen Missgriffe nicht mehr als solche erkennst?“ „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf“, erwiderte Sephiroth und heimste eben jenen Bauern ein, durch den er den eigenen verloren hatte, „ich war mal ein Held. Einer von den Guten. Du hingegen warst schon immer ein egoistisches, rücksichtsloses Balg.“

 

Rufus starrte aufs Brett. Er sah einige Möglichkeiten, anzugreifen, doch alle würden Sephiroth die Gelegenheit zum Konter oder ihm später im Spiel ein Schlupfloch für ein paar schmerzhafte Züge geben. Zudem schienen sich glühende Hände um seinen Hals zu schlingen, die ihm die Luft abschnürten. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und kicherte leise: „Du redest von Rücksicht? Du hast damals ein ganzes Dorf Unschuldiger dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Und du hast deine Freunde angegriffen mit der festen Absicht, sie zu töten. Ist das Rücksicht?“ Sephiroth lehnte sich überheblich lächelnd zurück: „Und du warst noch ein halbes Kind, als du zum ersten Mal deine einzigen echten Verbündeten ans Messer geliefert hast. Es war ausgesprochen unterhaltsam.“

 

Die Hände drückten fester zu.

 

\---

 

Tseng sah von der Zeitung, die aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß lag, auf, als er ein leises Stöhnen vom Bett vernahm.

 

Rufus sah furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht glühte und Schweiß lief ihm literweise von der Stirn. Zumindest schlug er nicht mehr panisch um sich. Dafür hatten die Beruhigungsmittel gesorgt, mit denen ihn die Ärzte vollgepumpt hatten. Der Turk stand seufzend auf und ging zu ihm hin, legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Wange und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

 

Das leichte Klappern der Zimmertür ließ ihn aufhorchen. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt war eingetreten und nickte ihm nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Patienten stumm zu. Wer Tseng genau kannte, konnte das feine Lächeln erkennen, welches seine Mundwinkel bei dem Anblick hob. Er wandte sich wieder ab und zog Rufusʼ Decke ein Stück höher, um ihn vor Zugluft zu schützen: „Noch ist es zu früh, alter Mann. Du kannst ihn noch nicht mitnehmen.“ Ein verblüfftes Prusten ertönte und die Gestalt setzte sich in Bewegung, um sich zu ihm zu gesellen: „Nun mal nicht so melodramatisch. Ich bin nicht der Sensenmann.“ Sie reichten sich die Hände.

 

„Wie geht es dir, Tseng? Hoffe, er bereitet dir nicht zu viele Probleme?“

 

„Mir geht es gut. Und was die Probleme betrifft ... Du siehst es ja.“

 

Der Neuankömmling nickte und sah hinab auf das mitgenommene, blasse Gesicht seines ehemaligen Arbeitgebers. Tseng trat zurück und ließ ihm mehr Raum: „Verdot ... Was machst du hier? Ich wusste zwar, dass Reno jedem, den es interessiert und eventuell auch jedem, den es nicht interessiert die Nachricht von Rufusʼ Leiden hat zukommen lassen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendjemanden zu einem Krankenbesuch veranlassen würde. Schon gar nicht einen der ehemaligen Turks. Und wenn es aus dem Grund geschieht, seine Schwäche auszunutzen, dann ...“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes als Warnung in der Luft hängen. Doch Verdot lachte nur: „Nein, ich bin noch nicht so tief gesunken, einem bewusstlosen Mann ein Messer ins Herz zu rammen. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Sorgen mache. Oder besser ... wir.“

 

Tseng runzelte irritiert die Stirn und vernahm plötzlich ein leises Klopfen. Am Fenster standen nicht nur seine Turks, sondern auch noch einige andere nur zu gut bekannte Männer und Frauen, die ihm mit Gestik und Mimik ein großes Hallo bereiteten. Er stutzte und senkte dann amüsiert schnaufend den Blick: „Wenn er das sehen würde ...“

 

„Würde er uns beschimpfen, wie wir auch nur daran haben denken können, dass er es nicht alleine schafft.“

 

„... Äußerst präzise formuliert.“

 

Sie kicherten beide, ehe Verdot wieder auf Rufus hinabsah: „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich gestehen würde, dass wir euretwegen gekommen sind? Dass wir uns nur um seinen Zustand sorgen, weil ihr ohne ihn eine lange, schmerzliche Eingewöhnungszeit in das Leben gewöhnlicher Leute durchmachen müsstet und wir euch das ersparen wollen?“ Tseng dachte keine Sekunde darüber nach, sondern antwortete emotionslos: „Dass ihr euch den Weg in diesem Fall hättet sparen können, weil ihr ihm damit kein Stück helfen würdet. Und, dass ihr dann besser verschwinden solltet, ehe Elena und Reno die Wahrheit erfahren. Die beiden haben nämlich seit seiner Einlieferung ausgesprochen kurze Zündschnüre.“ „Hm“, schmunzelte der Ex-Turk nur, „dann können wir ja von Glück sagen, dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist.“

 

Tseng öffnete den Mund, doch Verdot ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Dieser gerissene Bastard hier ist einer der am schwersten zu liebenden Zeitgenossen, die ich jemals in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Er ist durchtrieben, er ist hinterhältig, er ist kaltblütig, nicht zu vergessen besitzt er eines der größten Egos dieses ganzen verdammten Planeten.“ Wieder wollte Tseng protestieren und wieder schnitt ihm Verdot das Wort ab: „Aber! Er ist der Sohn meines ältesten Freundes – wie unglücklich die Freundschaft auch verlaufen sein mag – und ich kenne dieses verwöhnte Balg, seit es aus dem Schoß seiner Mutter gekrabbelt kam. Es ist eine Sache, alte Bekanntschaften ruhen zu lassen, wenn man weiß, dass die Betroffenen ein zufriedenstellendes Leben führen. Aber es ist eine ganz andere, wenn man weiß, dass es ihnen schlecht geht. Deswegen bin ich hier. Außerdem ...“ Er griff nach Rufusʼ Handgelenk und drückte es sanft: „Die Tatsache, dass ihr ihn noch immer nicht aufgegeben habt, spricht Bände. Sag mir, Tseng, wie hat er sich entwickelt seit damals?“

 

Und Tseng berichtete seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten vertrauensvoll alles, was er mit seinen jungen Kollegen und ihrem nicht mehr ganz so selbstherrlichen Boss erlebt hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit hielt Verdot das Handgelenk des Präsidenten umfasst und strich manchmal, wenn die Erzählung an einem Punkt angelangt war, der auch nur das blasseste positive Licht auf ihn warf, unbewusst mit dem Daumen über die viel zu warme Haut.

 

\---

 

Eine plötzliche Welle des Selbstvertrauens überkam Rufus und er schickte souverän seinen zweiten Springer in die Schlacht. Jenova ließ spürbar überrumpelt wieder ein wenig von ihm ab und er konnte etwas freier atmen. Obwohl ihm Sephiroths nächste Züge grob verrieten, was er in naher Zukunft von ihm zu erwarten hatte, verspürte er keine Sorgen und so erwähnte er arglos: „Du hast recht, ich habe diesen unzulänglich durchdachten Schritt wirklich lange bereut. Nicht nur, weil er mich eines guten Stücks meiner Freiheit beraubt, sondern auch, weil er mich einige wertvolle Beziehungen gekostet hat. Hätte ich gewusst, wie wichtig die Turks mal für mich werden würden, hätte ich ihre Gruppe mit Sicherheit nicht gesprengt. Sie haben sich als ausgesprochen ... nützlich erwiesen.“

 

Er hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als zuzugeben, dass sie ihm gute Freunde geworden waren.

 

Sephiroth nickte verstehend: „Oh ja. Sie hängen tatsächlich sehr an dir. Vor allem dein Lieblings-Turk.“ „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, log Rufus lapidar und versetzte seinen Läufer auf C4. Sein Gegner folgte ohne Bedenkzeit mit der Dame auf D2 und sah ihn prüfend an: „Hm ... Seine unbedingte Treue zu dir verwundert mich eigentlich. Immerhin war es deine Sippe, der er den Untergang seines Heimatlandes zu verdanken hatte.“ „Oh bitte“, fuhr Rufus entrüstet auf, „da war ich ja noch jünger!“

 

„Alt genug.“

 

„Was hätte ich gegen den Lauf des Wutaikrieges ausrichten können, General? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“

 

„Du hättest etwas ändern können“, beharrte Sephiroth, „Damals war es unter nur wenigen anderen deine Stimme, die der Präsident tatsächlich noch gehört hat. Du hattest einen großen Einfluss auf ihn, einen größeren, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Aber du hast ihn nicht genutzt. Weder für Wutai, noch für irgendeinen Bewohner, so nahe er dir auch gestanden haben mochte.“

 

Rufus schnappte nach Luft, als sich stechender Druck in seinem Brustkorb ausbreitete.

 

\---

 

Tseng packte Rufus bei der Schulter, als ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall zu schütteln begann. Vorsichtig richtete er ihn auf und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Mehr und mehr schwarzer Schleim triefte in das Handtuch, welches er ihm vor den Mund hielt und er strich einige Haarsträhnen beiseite, um zu überprüfen, ob sich endlich die typischen Geostigma-Spuren auf der verschwitzten Stirn abzeichneten.

 

Er stutzte und schnaubte, zornig über sich selbst. War er tatsächlich schon so verzweifelt, dass er sich wünschte, Rufus erneut an dieser teuflischen Infektion zugrundegehen zu sehen, etwas – irgendwas – Sicheres zu haben, an dem er sich festhalten konnte? Woran auch immer Rufus gerade litt, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als Geostigma.

 

... Richtig?

 

Eine schrille Stimme schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken auf und er sah automatisch zur Tür: „Hui, sieh an! Ich dachte, Tifa macht Witze, als sie sagte, dass es mit dem Präse bergab zu gehen scheint, aber es sieht wirklich nicht gut aus, was? ... Und, übrigens, ich bin hier drüben.“ Sein Kopf ruckte herum zum Fenster.

 

Yuffie stand, breitbeinig in den Rahmen geklemmt, vor der Scheibe und streckte ihm vergnügt die Zunge heraus. Seine Lider senkten sich misstrauisch: „Was willst du hier?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, trat das Fenster, dass zum Glück nur angelehnt war, auf und hüpfte mit einem Salto ins Zimmer: „Dachte, ich seh ihn mir mal an! Wer weiß, wann ich seine in Agonie verzerrte Visage das nächste Mal bewundern kann? Uuuund außerdem ...“ Sie zog eine Kamera aus ihrer Gürteltasche hervor: „Bin ich zur Zeit freischaffende Journalistin für den ‚Edge Standard‘! Bitte recht freundlich!“ Ein Blitz traf Tseng mitten in die Augen, nachdem er gerade noch die Gelegenheit hatte, Rufusʼ Gesicht an seiner Brust zu verstecken.

 

Er funkelte sie drohend an und für jeden anderen Menschen, der an seinem Leben hing, wäre das ein Zeichen zum sofortigen Rückzug gewesen, doch die gutgelaunte Ninja dachte gar nicht ans Flüchten. Stattdessen schoss sie noch drei Fotos, ehe sie enttäuscht einen Rüffel zog: „Oh, komm schon, Tseng, die Bürger haben ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, wie es um einen ihrer Anführer steht! Außerdem brauche ich das Geld! Ich hab seit gestern nichts mehr zu essen gehabt!“ Sie zückte ein Diktiergerät und schob es ihm lästig dicht vor die Nase: „Also, wie geht es ihm? Woran leidet er? Ist es langwierig und schmerzvoll? Wird er wieder aufwachen? Wer erbt seinen Nachlass, wenn er den Löffel abgibt? Wo lagert ihr eure Materia? Hat er Hinterbliebene, die um ihn trauern? Wo und wann wird das Begräbnis stattfinden? Kann er andere anstecken? Vielleicht sogar eine Epidemie auslösen? Was wird auf seinem Grabstein stehen? Wie geht ihr als seine engsten Berater damit-“

 

„Reno!“

 

„Ach, komm schon, Mann, ich versuch hier, einen respektablen Job zu machen! Immer noch besser, als sich als Diebin durchzuschlagen, sagt Vater! Also ... Wo, sagtest du nochmal, lagert ihr eure Materia?“

 

„RENO!!!“

 

Der donnernde Ruf lockte den anderen Turk innerhalb von Sekunden ins Krankenzimmer und er stutzte, als er das Mädchen sah: „Häh? Yuffie! Du bist ja doch in der Stadt! Wie bist du denn reingekommen, ich hab doch die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gehockt?! ... Moment, warum bist du überhaupt hier? Ich hab dich vorhin als Einzige nicht erreichen können!“ „Das ist unwichtig“, knurrte Tseng und erregte damit sofortige Aufmerksamkeit, „Schaff sie hier raus. Und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht wieder reinkommt.“ Yuffie protestierte: „Aber-“

 

„SOFORT!!!“

 

Reno zuckte entsetzt zurück. „Wütend wütend wütend-“, flüsterte er Yuffie wie ein Mantra zu, als wäre das genug als Warnung, Tseng nicht weiter zu provozieren, was immer sie auch angestellt hatte und packte sie am Arm, um sie hinter sich herzuziehen. „Was habt ihr denn alle?! Es ist Rufus, Herrgottnochmal“, beschwerte sie sich lautstark, „Der Typ teilt massenweise aus, aber einstecken kann er nichts?! Ich kapier echt nicht, warum du so für ihn einstehst, Tseng! Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat! Was er Wutai angetan hat! Hast du überhaupt keinen Stolz, weder als Individuum noch als Landsmann?! Antworte mir, verdammt nochmal!“

 

Er hob den Kopf, sah ihr aber nicht in die Augen, als er in einem anklagenden Tonfall murmelte: „Du hast dich verändert, Yuffie. Und ich bin sprachlos ob des neuen Rekordtiefs, welches du determinierst.“ Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an und kreischte dann gekränktes Zeter und Mordio, während Reno sie aus dem Zimmer zerrte.

 

Als endlich die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er die beiden draußen nur noch hitzig miteinander diskutieren hörte, legte er Rufusʼ Kopf in die Kissen zurück. Mit einem sauberen Teil des Handtuchs trocknete er die feuchte Stirn ab und ließ dann die Hand auf eine bebende Schulter sinken.

 

„Was immer sie auch sagt, ich bleibe an deiner Seite. Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen. Nichts, was wir daran ändern können. Aber die Zukunft ist noch offen. Du warst auf dem Wege der Besserung, Rufus, lass dich jetzt nicht von einer verdammten Krankheit aufhalten! Wir brauchen dich, hörst du?“

 

Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber es erschien ihm, als würde seine Stimme die schauernden Atemzüge seines Vorgesetzten etwas mildern.

 

\---

 

Rufus atmete tief durch und klopfte sich leicht auf die Brust, als die Anspannung darin verebbte. Mit einer scheuchenden Geste brachte er das Wesen hinter sich wieder auf Abstand und schüttelte den Kopf, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. „Wenn Tseng eines nicht ist“, fauchte er pikiert, „dann ist das nachtragend. Er war schon damals viel zu gut für die Turks und ich bin froh, dass weder ich noch mein Vater oder unsere ganzen unfähigen Abteilungsleiter das jemals begriffen haben! Ansonsten wäre er jetzt tot und ich hätte einen Freund weniger.“

 

Da, er hatte es ausgesprochen.

 

Sephiroth brummte nur nachdenklich, machte einen hervorragenden Zug und fragte dann: „Du hast also nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, dich seiner zu entledigen? Obwohl er so weich ist wie ein abgelaufenes Kaugummi?“ Rufus lehnte sich vor und starrte verbittert auf das Spielbrett hinab: „Weich, General? Hattest du vorhin nicht erwähnt, dass du auch einst zu den Guten gehört hast? Auch, wenn es lediglich dazu diente, die Firma in ein positives Licht zu rücken, hast du dem Volk unzählige Male gedient. Wie du schon sagtest, du warst ein Held.“ Er sackte bösartig lächelnd einen Turm ein: „Und jetzt bist du ein Massenmörder.“

 

Auch Sephiroth beugte sich drohend vor und stahl ihm einen Läufer: „Wer hat mich dazu gemacht, Präsident Shinra?“ Rufus schlug den gierigen Springer mit seinem König: „Du, mein Freund. Die Wahl lag – und liegt – ganz bei dir. Es hätte andere, weniger blutige Lösungen gegeben, aber du bist den Weg des grausamen Rächers gegangen. Und alles zum Wohle des Planeten? Dass ich nicht lache. Wie wir gesehen haben, hat er sich ja höchst erfolgreich gegen seinen ‚Wohltäter‘ gewehrt, nicht wahr? Und du bist immer noch der Meinung, du hättest das Richtige getan?!“ „Hm“, machte Sephiroth und setzte seine Dame beim Zurücklehnen auf E5, „lustig, dass ausgerechnet du mir eine Standpauke hältst, Herr Ich-regiere-die-Welt-durch-Angst.“

 

„... Woher weißt du davon?“

 

„Mutter hatte damals ihre Ohren überall.“

 

„Buchstäblich.“

 

„... Du wirst die Nacht nicht überleben, wenn du sie weiterhin dermaßen reizt. Wenn ich dich nicht töte, wird sie es tun.“

 

„... Wie auch immer. Es war nur die anmaßende Bemerkung eines etwas zu gut behüteten Narren. Und glaub mir, dieser Narr hat sehr schnell gelernt.“

 

Sephiroth verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust, während Rufus grübelte: „Aber war es schnell genug? Du hast nie so viel Bockmist verzapft wie in deiner kurzen Amtszeit als Präsident. So viel ist schiefgelaufen, so viele Fehler wurden gemacht ...“ Rufusʼ Hand zuckte gefährlich und er fuhr zufrieden fort: „Deine geliebten Turks mussten so viele Bluttaten verrichten. Tseng Aerith verhaften, Reno einen ganzen Sektor vernichten, um eine Handvoll Umweltterroristen zu töten, deren Ansichten sich später als korrekt herausgestellt hatten. Du hast sie Heidegger unterstellt. Heidegger!“ Er lachte lauthals und Rufus platzte der Kragen: „Du warst auch nicht gerade ein Vorbild an Geist und Esprit! Den Planeten zerstören, General? Alles Leben auslöschen? Wirklich? Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass dein Wahnsinn bereits alle natürlichen Grenzen gesprengt hat, sonst hättest du deinen Verstand nach langen, qualvollen Jahrtausenden der Einsamkeit verloren. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist mir wenigstens bewusst, dass der Mensch Menschen zum Überleben braucht!“

 

„Ja. Bestimmte Menschen, die die Elite als würdig anerkennt, richtig? Aber solche, die sich gegen deine erlesene Meinung zu wehren wagen, werden schonungslos niedergemetzelt. Stichwort Avalanche, mein Lieber. Ich mache wenigstens keine Unterschiede.“

 

Rufus biss mit einem erstickten Schrei die Zähne zusammen, als sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würden ihn zwei Hände wie eine Zitrone auszupressen versuchen.

 

\---

 

Reno und Rude hielten mit sichtlicher Mühe seine Arme auf die Matratze gedrückt, während Elena all ihre Kraft benötigte, um seinen Kopf still zu halten, damit er sich beim wilden Hin- und Herschlagen nicht das eigene Genick ausrenkte. Tseng war auf der Suche nach einem Arzt.

 

In diese angespannte Situation platzte niemand Geringeres als Tifa Lockhart, komplett mit Blumenstrauß und sehr, sehr schuldbewusstem Gesichtsausdruck. Reno warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie das Gerangel verschreckt betrachtete und stieß säuerlich hervor: „Was machst du denn hier? Hast du nicht beileibe Wichtigeres zu tun, ‚YO‘?!“ Rude nickte ihr zumindest höflich zu, doch Elena schien über ihre unterkühlte Reaktion auf Renos Anruf informiert worden zu sein und strafte sie nun mit ebenso unterkühlter Ignoranz. Sie wusste sich der distanzierten Atmosphäre nicht anders zu erwehren als mit einem unsicheren Kichern und stammelte leise: „Ähm ... Ja ... Nun ... Es ... es tut mir wirklich ausgesprochen lei-“ Renos Fluch unterbrach sie rüde, als er den Halt verlor und Rufusʼ Faust die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, ihm einen harten Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

 

„VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK ICH ZEIG DIR GLEICH MAL WAS ʼNE HARKE IST!!!“

 

„Reno“, fuhr Elena ihn wütend an, „er kann doch nichts dafür! Er steht völlig neben sich!“ Ihr Kollege antwortete nicht, sondern packte nur erneut nach der zuckenden Hand und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Tut mir echt leid, Mädel“, rief er Tifa entnervt zu, „aber jetzt ist nicht die beste Zeit für ʼne Aussprache! Wie du siehst, gehtʼs dem Boss gerade gar nicht gut! Und wo bleibt TSENG MIT DEM VERSCHISSENEN ARZT?!“

 

„Reno, deine Ausbrüche machen es nicht besser! Eher noch schlimmer, ich hab das Gefühl, als würde er jedes Mal zu atmen aufhören, wenn er dich schreien hört, also halt gefälligst deine vorlaute Fresse!“

 

„Hui, El, ich liebe es, wenn du ausfallend wirst!“

 

Tifa wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr entfuhr nur ein erschrockenes Ächzen, als sie im nächsten Moment unachtsam zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Tseng schob sich an Rude vorbei und löste Elena ab, um Rufus so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, während der mit ihm herbeigeeilte Arzt eine Spritze mit einer grün schimmernden Lösung bereithielt, die er dem tobenden Patienten bei nächstbester Gelegenheit in die Halsschlagader jagte.

 

Tifa ließ die Blumen fallen und hielt sich schockiert die Hände vor den Mund, als Rufus einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß und für kurze Zeit seine Anstrengungen verdoppelte, nur um nach einigen nervenaufreibenden Minuten endlich kraftlos aufs völlig verrutschte Laken zurückzufallen. Alle Beteiligten keuchten angestrengt.

 

Der Mediziner sorgte dafür, dass das Bettzeug gewechselt wurde und wenig später herrschte endlich wieder Ruhe im Zimmer, nur unterbrochen von Rufusʼ einem oder anderem kaum vernehmbaren Wimmern. Tifa stand noch immer reglos neben der Tür, bis Elena endlich Gnade zeigte, sie zu einem der Stühle führte und sie darauf niederdrückte. Dann ging sie und sammelte die Überreste des Straußes auf. Tifa schluckte in die Stille hinein: „Ist das ... ist er ... Ich meine, passiert das ... oft?“ „Ab und zu“, bestätigte Tseng und massierte sich den Nasenrücken, „und es wird zusehends heftiger.“ „Was ...“, sie stockte und versuchte es erneut, „Was hat ihm der Doktor eben gegeben?“ „Beruhigungsmittel“, seufzte Reno ermattet, „viel und konzentriert. Ist das Einzige, womit er dienen kann, behauptet er.“

 

„Behauptet er?“

 

„Traue diesen vermaledeiten Bastarden nicht über den Weg. Wer kann schon nachprüfen, ob es tatsächlich so schlimm um ihn steht oder ob sie ihn nur endlich über den Lebensstrom wandern sehen wollen?“

 

„Reno ...“

 

„Ist doch wahr! Scheiße, ich brauch ʼnen Schnaps.“

 

„Reno.“

 

„Aaaaaaaber da ich weiß, dass unser Boss das nicht gutheißen würde, begnüge ich mich mit ʼnem Kaffee. Soll ich jemandem was mitbringen?“

 

„Kaffee.“

 

„Kaffee.“

 

„Kaffee.“

 

„Schnaps.“

 

Alle starrten fassungslos auf Tseng, der mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß und sich mit festem Druck die Schläfen rieb. Dann stand er auf und brummte: „Schon gut, ich besorg ihn mir selbst. Bleib hier, Reno, ich bring den Kaffee mit.“ Reno hob einen Zeigefinger: „Also, Boss, wenn du schon ʼne Ausnahme machst, dann nehm ich auch einen-“ „Das war ein Scherz“, sagte Tseng ausdruckslos und ohne seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Der Finger sackte traurig ab: „... Das wusste ich. Klar. Kein Schnaps. Kaffee bitte. Dunkel und stark.“

 

Als ihr Anführer die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, seufzten sie simultan. Es war nicht Tsengs Art, unter solchen Umständen derartige Späße von sich zu geben und es verdeutlichte ihnen, wie ernst die Lage war. Tifa sah von einem hoffnungslosen Gesicht ins nächste und räusperte sich schließlich befangen: „Was ... was ich vorhin sagen wollte, ist ... Es tut mir entsetzlich leid, dass ich dir so vor den Kopf gestoßen habe, Reno, bitte verzeih. Ich ... ich habe es einfach nicht für möglich gehalten! Ich meine, wie viele Katastrophen hat Rufus jetzt schon überlebt?! Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du treibst wieder einen deiner geschmacklosen Streiche mit mir!“ Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht: „Aber das vorhin ... Mein Gott! Es tut mir so leid!“

 

Die Turks warfen sich verhaltene Blicke zu. Elena biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Naja ... wir reden hier von Reno, stimmtʼs? Sie hat nicht unrecht, wenn ihr mich fragt.“ Rude stimmte ihr mit einem besonders vorwurfsvollen „...“ zu und verschränkte mit einem Blick auf Reno erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust. Dieser begann zu schwitzen: „Hey, warum bin ich hier jetzt plötzlich der Buhmann?!“ Dann senkte er den Blick: „Aber ... ich schätze, es stimmt schon. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit sarkastischem Humor ein wenig zurückhalten ... Okay, es war wohl teilweise meine Schuld. Gegessen.“

 

Tifa atmete erleichtert auf. Dann begann sie, nervös an einem Fingernagel zu kauen: „Hört mal, ich will ehrlich sein, ich bin nicht unbedingt sein größter Fan und ich bin eigentlich wegen euch hergekommen, weil ihr euch während des ganzen Kadaj-Debakels als echte Verbündete herausgestellt habt ... Aber das ... Das klang grauenhaft! Er schien furchtbare Angst zu haben! Ich denke ja durchaus, dass er für das eine oder andere Handeln teuer bezahlen sollte, aber ...“

 

Sie lächelten dankbar. Elena legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm: „Du bist echt noch immer die Alte. Steinhart im Auftreten, aber butterweich auf der Innenseite!“ Rude nickte zustimmend. Reno grinste nur: „Wir sagen es besser nicht Rufus. Er könnte versuchen, einen Vorteil für sich rauszuschlagen, indem er auf die Tränendrüse drückt!“ Alle lachten befreit, glücklich, dass sich die nervöse Stimmung ein wenig entspannt hatte.

 

Tifa kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, als sie in eine ihrer Taschen griff und einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten hervorholte, welchen Reno augenblicklich als Yuffies Diktiergerät identifizierte. Sogleich verdunkelte sich seine Miene, als er an die unschöne Streitigkeit zurückdachte und knurrte: „Oh nein, nicht du auch noch! Seid ihr wirklich so scharf darauf, ihn leiden zu sehen?“ Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, sich sehr wohl bewusst, was er meinte, hatte sie die Geschichte doch von Yuffie selbst erfahren. „Nein, reg dich nicht auf! Sie hat uns alles erzählt und ihren Fehler eingesehen“, sie richtete stolz einen Daumen auf, „Dieses Mal sogar ohne jede Belehrung unsererseits!“ Sofort wrang sie jedoch wieder tief beschämt die Hände: „Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass auch die anderen die Nachricht nicht so richtig ernst genommen haben. Wir haben darüber geredet und unser Verhalten überdacht und ... Es tut uns leid. Glaubt mir, wirklich leid! Außer mir konnte niemand persönlich kommen, aber Yuffie ist umhergezogen und hat Genesungswünsche für ihn zusammengetragen!“ Sie wies schüchtern aufs Bett: „... Darf ich?“ Die Turks warfen sich verhaltene Blicke zu, doch schließlich nickte Reno großzügig.

 

Also ging Tifa zu Rufus hinüber, hockte sich auf die Bettkante, um sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter abzustützen und hielt ihm das Gerät dicht ans Ohr.

 

_„Hey, Rufus, hier ist Yuffie. Äh ... Hör mal, ich bin nicht so gut mit diesem sentimentalen Zeug, also ... Öhm ... Na schön, es tut mir leid, okay?! Ich bin wohl ein bisschen zu weit gegangen. Ich meine, es ist voll uncool, auf Schwächeren rumzuhacken, also ... Werd gesund und hack ordentlich zurück, ja?! Und die Fotos hab ich gelöscht, es wär also nett von dir, Tseng davon abzuhalten, mir beim nächsten Sichtkontakt an die Gurgel zu springen ... ... ... ... Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gesagt hab ...“_

 

_„He, Junge, jetzt stell mal schön die Lauscherchen auf! Du kannst verdammt nochmal nicht einfach abkratzen, wennʼs dir am bequemsten erscheint, klar?! Wir fördern hier Öl satt, also wenn duʼs mit uns aufnehmen willst, schlage ich vor, dass du deinen müden Hintern aus dem Bett schwingst und dich auf die Suche nach alternativen Energien machst! Over und Aus! ... Name? Warum Name? Er kennt mich doch! ... Was soll das heißen, er hat mich womöglich schon längst verdrängt, du Scheißgör! Komm sofort wieder her, ich zieh dir deine verdammten Ohren lang, du klein-“_

 

_„Hallo, Rufus. Hier spricht Red XIII. Das mit dem Feiertag war nur ein Scherz. Aber es war zugegebenermaßen ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für einen Scherz ... Nun gut, es war schlechthin ein schlechter Scherz. Deshalb Entschuldigung deswegen. Ich wünsche dir baldige Besserung! ... War das gut so, Yuffie? ... ... Was soll das heißen, mit mehr Gefühl? Ich ... ich habe doch schon mein ganzes Gefüh-“_

 

_„Yo, Hohlkopf, ich binʼs, der Besitzer der fliegenden Klapperkisten, erinnerst du dich? Nun, ich wollte dir nur bestellen, dass ich derzeit an ʼner neuen Tiny-Bronco-Serie werkle, mit der ich dir beweisen werde, was für feine Maschinen das sind! Also lass dich ja nicht von so ʼnem komischen Virus dahinraffen, kapiert?! Oh, und wenn du dich an dem Projekt beteiligen möchtest, finanzielle Zuwendungen gehen an-“_

 

_„... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ich kann das nicht, Yuffie ... Nein, wirklich nicht! ... ... ... Kannst du ihm das nicht persönlich ausrichten? ... Dann gehe ich selbst. Ich habe sowieso was in der Stadt zu erledigen ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bitte hör auf, mich zu verfolgen! ... ... Ich muss einfach nur ‚Gute Besserung‘ sagen? Hm ... ... Na schön. Gute ... Was, meinen Namen auch? Und Begrüßung?! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...“_

 

_„Guten Abend, Präsident Rufus! Wir werden morgen wunderschönes Wetter haben! Sie werden einen der schönsten Tage des Jahres verpassen, wenn Sie nicht bald aufwachen! Und außerdem stehen die Sterne exorbitant gut für ein Treffen mit der Frau Ihres Lebens! Behandeln Sie sie gut, kaufen Sie ihr ab und zu einen Sandsack und stocken Sie regelmäßig ihr Weindepot auf und Sie werden sich bis zum Rest Ihres Lebens wie im siebten Himmel fühlen! ... ... Wie kannst du das sagen, ich ‚höre mich an wie eine Wahrsagemaschine‘, Yuffie?! Ich bin eine Wahrsagemaschine! ... ... Es ist nicht kryptisch, ich kann auch nur sagen, was auf dem Zettel steht! ... Das ist kein Scharlatanismus! Ich treffe immer ins Schwarze! Oder ... zumindest meistens. Häufig. Manchmal ... Okay, es besteht eine Chance von Eins zu einer Million, aber wenn sich das Paar anstrengt, hat es sehr gute Voraussetzungen! Oh, warte, da kommt Reeve! Bleib dran, Yuffie!“_

 

_„Hallo, Rufus? Ich binʼs, Reeve. Verzeih Caits unverständliches Gebrabbel, er weiß oft nicht, wann es besser ist, zu schweigen. Ich habe von deiner Krankheit gehört, mein Beileid. Ich weiß, du lässt dich von winzigen einzelligen Parasiten nicht unterkriegen, aber du sollst zumindest wissen, dass du auf meine Hilfe zählen kannst, wenn du sie benötigst. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil du mein bedeutendster Geschäftspartner bist. Wir wissen beide, dass die WRO auch ohne dich zurechtkommen wird, also mach dir keine Sorgen ... Hm? Ich weiß auch nicht, wann Schweigen angebracht ist? ... ... Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Rufus, ich mach jetzt besser Schluss. Werd schnell gesund, ich hab nämlich ein neues Projekt am Laufen, bei dem ich deine Unterstützu-“_

 

Das Gerät schaltete sich mit einem Klicken ab und Tifa räusperte sich verlegen: „Ähm ... ja. Das ... ist das.“ „Das kam ... etwas unerwartet, wie ich zugeben muss“, schmunzelte Elena dankbar, „Es klang fast so, als würdet ihr ihn wirklich vermissen.“ Die Faustkämpferin räusperte sich: „Oh, soweit würde ich nicht gehen, aber ... Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass es ziemlich ruhig gewesen ist während der Zeit, in der wir ihn für tot gehalten haben und ... Es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht sehen würden, wie sehr ihr euch bemüht. Es ist nur schwer, es zuzugeben, so mit unserer Geschichte ... Ich meine, ihr wart unsere Todfeinde! Und er hat mich und Barret hinrichten lassen wollen! Ihn auf einmal wie einen Freund zu behandeln ...“ Sie versuchte, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch es kam ihr nichts Passendes in den Sinn und so seufzte sie nur resigniert.

 

Zum Glück hob Rude beruhigend eine Hand: „... Schon gut.“ Sie sah ihn überrascht an und Reno übernahm das Sprechen für seinen wortkargen Partner: „Hey, wir verstehen euch! Sind ja schließlich nicht total ignorant. Wir haben einige verflixt dämliche Manöver durchgeführt damals. Ich an eurer Stelle würde mir nicht die Mühe machen, diverse gute Seiten zu diskutieren.“ Er legte grinsend den Kopf schief: „Aber ich schätze, deshalb seid ihr die Guten und wir die Bösen, richtig?“ Rude nickte zustimmend, doch dann rieb er sich nachdenklich das Kinn: „Aber ... wo ist Clouds Nachricht?“ „Hm, stimmt“, murmelte Elena verdutzt, „jetzt wo duʼs sagst. Alle haben einige nette Worte hinterlassen, aber er war nicht dabei. Er ... hat seine Meinung wohl nicht geändert?“

 

Die Turks seufzten deprimiert, sodass sich Tifa heftig zu dementieren verpflichtet fühlte: „Nein, so ist es nicht! Ihr habt schon recht, Cloud ist nicht sonderlich feinfühlig, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihn die Sache mehr beschäftigt als er zugibt! Er ist nur seit knapp einem Monat auf Kurierfahrt und es ist ein Heidenaufwand, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen, wenn er auf Tour ist. Yuffie jagt ihm nach noch während wir hier sprechen, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wann sie seinen gleichgültigen Arsch endlich weit genug in die Enge gedrängt haben wird, um ihn zu einem Rückruf zu bewegen.“ Sie ließ betroffen die Schultern hängen: „... Es ist frustrierend, wirklich.“

 

Alle sahen sie verdattert an. Und dann platzte es aus Reno heraus: „Du hörst dich an, als sei er ein Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht, der alles tut, um die geklaute Staatskasse nicht zurückgeben zu müssen, dabei hat der arme Kerl wahrscheinlich keinen blassen Schimmer, dass er verfolgt wird!“ Er lachte und lachte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er alle damit angesteckt hatte. Tifa wischte sich nach einer Weile zittrig die Tränen aus den Augen: „Das ... das ist aber keine Entschuldigung! Er könnte nun wirklich mal ab und zu ans PHS gehen! Wenn er nicht andauernd mit dem Kopf in den Wolken hängen würde, müsste ich ihm keinen Wutai-Ninja auf den Hals hetzen!“ Alles, was ihr die Rechtfertigung einbrachte, war, Reno erneut prustend zu Boden zu schicken.

 

In diesem unbeobachteten Augenblick hoben sich Rufusʼ Mundwinkel kaum merklich empor.

 

\---

 

Der weiße Springer schubste den schwarzen schonungslos vom Brett und Rufus grinste Sephiroth überheblich an, sagte aber nichts. Sein Schädel pochte noch unangenehm von Jenovas unbarmherzigen Zugriff und er wagte es nicht, schon jetzt einen Mucks zu machen, aus Angst, es könnte sich um ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen handeln. Der General dachte nicht lange nach und stahl denselben Springer mit seinem verbliebenen Läufer.

 

Aus irgendeinem Grund hätte Rufus trotz des Verlustes laut loslachen können. Das hätte ihn allerdings wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen und einen solchen Triumph gönnte er seinen beiden Todfeinden auf gar keinen Fall. Und so riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das Spiel.

 

Er rückte mit einem Bauern vor und seufzte erleichtert, als sich der Druck in seinem Kopf langsam verflüchtigte. Sephiroth dachte nicht daran, ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und bedrängte seine Figuren von allen Seiten, obwohl sie noch immer gleichauf waren und sich kein deutlicher Trend in der Partie abzeichnete. Weder noch schien er der Psyche seines Kontrahenten eine wohlverdiente Pause zu gönnen, denn er fragte scheinbar unschuldig: „Meteorfall mal hintangestellt, was hast du in der Zeit bis zu unserem Wiedersehen denn so getrieben? Es interessiert mich brennend, wie viele Leben du zerstört hast, während ich geschlafen habe.“

 

„Das kann ich mir denken. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich hatte wie du nicht viel Gelegenheit, Unheil zu stiften.“

 

Es war eine Halbwahrheit. So geschunden sein Körper auch gewesen sein mochte, seine Zunge war scharf wie eh und je gewesen und sie hatte ihn aus so manch einer Bredouille gerettet. Nicht aus jeder, selbstverständlich. Doch hatte sie ihm geholfen, die zahlreichen Tiefen nach der Krise heil zu überstehen. Und es hatte noch nicht einmal viele Opfer gefordert. Zugegebenermaßen war Sephiroths Weste für diesen plötzlich zu kurz erscheinenden Intervall blütenrein. Ein toter Mann konnte für nicht besonders viele Unglücksfälle zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Doch er selbst hatte sich ebenfalls nichts zuschulden kommen lassen und das beruhigte ihn.

 

Auf einmal kicherte der General bösartig. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin winkte er hastig ab: „Schon gut! Ich habe mich nur an eine witzige kleine Anekdote erinnert, die mir mal ein ziemlich wütender Mitverstorbener erzählt hat.“

 

„... Die wäre?“

 

„Er berichtete mir voller Zorn, dass er sich den Arsch aufgerissen hätte für einen undankbaren Neureichen, der ihm hinterrücks einen Killer auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Der Typ hatte ein auffallend großes Loch in der Brust ... Schrotflinte, wenn du mich fragst.“

 

Rufusʼ Hand verharrte über seinem Turm, den er dann aber unter Mühsal noch einige Felder nach oben schob: „Schach. Wie, sagtest du, lautete sein Name?“ Sephiroth studierte seine Fingernägel, wenig beeindruckt von der lauernden Gefahr einer baldigen Niederlage: „Oh, ich weiß nicht mehr so genau. Mein Gehirn war nicht in Bestform und außerdem gab es jede Menge Ablenkungen im Jenseits. Kilmister.“ Rufus seufzte schwer und raunte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du den Drecksack kennst. Wer hat dir von ihm erzählt?“ „Ach, das ist so während eines Aufenthalts im Lebensstrom“, wich ihm Sephiroth vergnügt aus, „man kommt viel rum, trifft Leute, unterhält sich ...“

 

„Lustig. Irgendwie habe ich mir das Leben nach dem Tod anders vorgestellt.“

 

„Ich bin sicher, dass es für die meisten anderen auch anders ist.“

 

Rufus fixierte ihn finster: „Natürlich. Du weißt von der Sache über Jenova.“ Er schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Augen: „Dieses verfluchte Biest war hautnah dabei. Ich erinnere mich. Ihr Bewusstsein ist das Virus. Und natürlich hat sie alle Neuigkeiten der Stadt brühwarm an dich weitergegeben.“ Sephiroth nickte und setzte einen Bauern zwei Felder neben Rufusʼ Turm, um den Schach zu blockieren: „Und, oh, was hat sie mir faszinierende Geschichten erzählt. Aber eine der unterhaltsamsten war jene, in der sie dich in einer Höhle wiedergefunden hat, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt und festgehalten von einem total verrückten Wissenschaftler! Wer hätte gedacht, dass dich ein Irrer so weit bringen könnte, nach über dreißig Jahren Mutters Kopf zu bergen! Es klang so lächerlich, dass ich es erst nicht fassen konnte!“

 

Er lachte und Rufus spürte, wie sich seine Zuversicht verflüchtigte. Ihm gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. Es war ein Abschnitt seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Und eben diese fühlte er nun einmal mehr in seinem Körper aufwallen.

 

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder erfolgte diese eigenartige Phase der Demoralisierung bei jedem entscheidenden Zug, den er tat, ein bisschen schneller?

 

„Du warst so ehrenhaft“, lobte ihn der General in ehrlicher Begeisterung, legte sich aber im selben Atemzug überheblich grinsend eine Hand auf die Brust, „Oder zumindest hast du dich bemüht.“ Rufus sah ihm mit mühsam zusammengehaltener Contenance in die Augen: „Was meinst du damit?“ „Es waren sechs Überlebende, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, murmelte Sephiroth und beobachtete ihn wie ein Habicht, wodurch ihm auch der Ruck, der durch seinen Körper fuhr, nicht entging, „Und wie viele haben die Höhle verlassen? Lediglich zwei. Das ist keine große Ausbeute, meinst du nicht? Was, oh was ist nur mit dem Rest geschehen? Ach ja, sie sind ertrunken. Erbärmlich abgesoffen, wie Ratten unter der Stadt! Und eine davon wurde einfach-“

 

„GENUG!“

 

Rufus war aufgesprungen und hatte seine bebenden Fäuste auf die Tischplatte sausen lassen, sodass die Figuren gefährlich wackelten. Im selben Moment umwickelte ein Schwall violetten Nebels seine Taille und zog ihn zurück in den Sitz. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand den Mund zu, als er bittere Galle aufsteigen spürte.

 

Der General legte in spöttischem Mitgefühl seine Hand auf Rufusʼ Unterarm und tröstete: „Armer Präsident. Da versuchst du einmal in deinem Leben jemanden zu retten und dann handelst du so grauenhaft inkonsequent. Ist dir klar, wie viele du hättest retten können, wenn du dir nicht selbst im Weg gestanden hättest?“ Er beugte sich ganz nah an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

 

„Alle Neune.“

 

\---

 

Elena runzelte die Stirn, als sich Rufusʼ Finger über den ihren krampfhaft zusammenzogen. Zuerst befürchtete sie einen weiteren Anfall, doch diese Möglichkeit verwarf sie im nächsten Moment.

 

Tränen quollen aus seinen fest geschlossenen Augen, rannen über seine Wangenknochen und verschwanden in seinem Kragen.

 

Fassungslos starrte sie einige Zeit lang darauf hinab. Sie hatte ihren Boss noch niemals weinen gesehen, weder vor Trauer, noch vor Schmerz oder gar Glück. Und dass, obwohl sie schon viele schwierige Situationen gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Ihr war bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht einmal klar gewesen, dass er dazu in der Lage war!

 

Sie riss sich von dem Anblick los und lief schnell zum Waschbecken, befeuchtete einen sauberen Lappen und eilte zurück, um die salzigen Spuren von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Es verstörte sie zutiefst, ihn in einem so intimen Moment gesehen, ja beinahe gestört zu haben und sie hoffte inständig, dass er niemals etwas davon erfahren würde. Sie traute ihm zu, sie in seinem verletzten Stolz exekutieren zu lassen und sie fühlte sich noch eindeutig zu jung zum Sterben. Warum mussten ausgerechnet jetzt alle ihre Kollegen ein Nickerchen halten?! Vor allem Tseng war doch sowieso schon seit über siebzig Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen, da hätte er jetzt auch noch an Rufusʼ Seite ausharren können!

 

Ihr nächster Gedanke war der, dass Rufus etwas Schreckliches träumen musste, wenn es selbst ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Als sie an die Möglichkeiten dachte, fühlte sie sich selbst dem Heulen nah.

 

Zum Glück schob sich just in diesem Augenblick die Tür leise auf und legte die Sicht auf einen nächtlichen Besucher frei: „Herr Präsident? Herr Tseng? ... Oh, Sie sind es, Frau Elena! Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!“ Sie wischte sich schnell vorsorglich über die Augen und stemmte sich in die Höhe, als sie den Mann erkannte: „Herr Judd! Das ist ja wirklich eine Überraschung! Ich dachte, Sie wären nach Junon umgezogen?“ „Das werde ich noch“, lächelte er, während er ihr die Hand schüttelte, „es hat sich bis jetzt einfach noch nicht ergeben. Und jetzt bin ich heilfroh darüber, sonst hätte ich das hier überhaupt nicht mitbekommen! Wie geht es ihm?“ Sie seufzte und rieb sich nervös den Oberarm: „Sehr schlecht. Er liegt im Delirium, wird immer wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Wir ... wir wissen nicht mehr, was wir machen sollen.“ Er sah sie mitleidig an und ging leise zum Bett, um Rufusʼ angestrengtem Atem zu lauschen.

 

Sie drehte sich mit ihm um und betrachtete ihn lange, ehe sie aufschreckte und sich ihm hastig näherte, um ihn vom Krankenlager wegzuziehen: „Judd, Sie sollten nicht so nah rangehen. Wir können noch nicht mal mit Gewissheit sagen, dass es nicht ansteckend-“ Er unterbrach sie ohne Nachdruck, eher so, als ob er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, dass ihn die Gefahr nicht kümmerte: „Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich für ihn tun kann? Wenn er es ist, teile ich alles, was ich nur irgendwie verschmerzen kann.“ Sie sah ihn erst groß an, doch dann schmunzelte sie halb freudig, halb traurig: „Nein. Nichts. Keiner von uns kann was tun. Wenn es Geostigma ist, kann ihn nur sein eigener Überlebenswille retten. Und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob es das wirklich ist!“

 

Er schien entmutigt und schwieg ein Weile, ehe er sich an Rufusʼ Seite niederließ und eine Faust auf dessen Schulter presste. Leise murmelte er, ohne die Turk in seinem Rücken anzusehen: „Ich schulde ihm so viel. Mein Leben. Genugtuung. Freiheit. Ich habe es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich nach der Sache mit Kilmister so gut wie straffrei davongekommen bin. Wenn er, Sie und die anderen Turks nicht gewesen wären ... Manche behaupten, er hätte seine Macht missbraucht, um einen schuldigen Verbrecher rauszuhauen, aber wissen Sie, ich fühle mich kein bisschen schuldig. Kilmister war kein Mensch mehr, er war zweifellos ein Monster auf dem besten Wege, unzählige Leben zu zerstören. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich ein Held.“

 

Sie schwieg nur und hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nicht mehr über die Umstände um den Tod des wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers anvertrauen würde. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie weit die Unterstützung ihres Arbeitgebers bei dieser Hinrichtung gegangen war. Rufus durfte sich die Hände nicht schmutzig machen. Dafür waren seine Turks da.

 

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war Judd ein kluger Mann, der wusste, wann er seine Zunge im Zaum halten musste. „Aber es geht mir nicht um diese Hilfe“, brach er das Thema ab, „ich wäre auch ohne Vorbehalte ins Gefängnis gegangen. Aber ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass die Toten aus dieser gottverlassenen Höhle geborgen worden sind. Dass sie würdevoll bestattet wurden und nicht in irgendeiner feuchten Ecke vor sich hin modern! Dass Pamela ...“ Übermannt von den Erinnerungen senkte er mit einem Schluchzen das Haupt. Seine zitternden Finger krallten sich in Rufusʼ Hemd fest, während er hervor presste: „Elena, es ist mir völlig egal, was für ein Mensch er vor Meteorfall gewesen ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich ihn nicht sterben sehen will!“

 

Elena wusste nicht, wie sie den Mann trösten sollte. Doch sie konnte sich eines Funkens Stolz nicht erwehren, der sie ihren Boss bewundern ließ. Rufus hatte es wirklich in sich, wenn er völlig Fremde mit ein paar Worten und wenigen Taten so sehr für sich einnahm, dass sie sich völlig freiwillig und sogar mit Freude von ihm benutzen ließen. Und ein kleinerer Teil ihres Verstandes fügte hinzu, dass Judd in dieser Hinsicht einen hervorragenden Turk abgegeben hätte.

 

\---

 

Rufus fuhr wütend auf und schlug Sephiroths tätschelnde Hand weg. Er wies mit einem felsenfesten Zeigefinger auf ihn und murrte: „Wenn du Zeit und Energie genug hast, dich über mich lustig zu machen, dann investier sie lieber in deinen nächsten Zug.“ Er schob einen seiner Bauern auf C4 und lehnte sich herausfordernd zurück. Sephiroth schien beeindruckt von seiner Hartnäckigkeit zu sein, denn er stützte sich ohne zu ziehen auf seine gefalteten Hände: „Du bist wirklich stärker, als ich dachte, Präsident. Ich war mir sicher, dass dich Mutter spätestens beim dritten Versuch in ein plärrendes Kleinkind verwandelt haben würde, dem ich dann nur noch den Gnadenstoß versetzen müsste, aber du hältst dich erstaunlich wacker!“ „Und ich habe nicht vor, frühzeitig abzudanken“, versicherte ihm Rufus hitzig, „Du wirst mich nicht mehr weiter mit Unsinn über Schuld und Sühne ablenken, General. Der Sieg ist mein.“

 

Sephiroth lächelte und schubste seinen Turm ohne hinzusehen in die oberste rechte Ecke.

 

Rufus starrte auf die beinahe ebenso spöttisch wirkende Figur hinab. Es fiel ihm schwer, sein Pokerface aufrechtzuerhalten.

 

Es gab andere Wege. Aber sein am besten durchdachter war soeben unwiederbringlich versperrt worden. Er musste seinen Gegner von der Spur der anderen weglocken, ansonsten konnte es gefährlich für ihn werden. Lebensgefährlich.

 

Er schnippte einen Bauern ein Feld nach vorn und imitierte Sephiroths Pose: „Im Gegensatz zu mir, der sich in dieser jüngsten Episode unseres kleinen Zwists nun wirklich nichts Weltveränderndes zuschulden hat kommen lassen, war eure kleine Familie ja ziemlich aktiv, findest du nicht? So mit all den Täuschungen, die deine Mutter dem armen Kadaj und seinen Brüdern vorgegaukelt hat. Sie hat drei womöglich grundlegend anständige Jungs in den Wahnsinn getrieben und schwachsinnige Killermaschinen aus ihnen gemacht. Das war mächtig gemein, wenn du mich fragst.“

 

„Oh nein“, Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen, „diese Freaks hatten schon vor Mutters Eingriff alle Schrauben locker. Uns trifft da keine Schuld. Vielmehr sollte man uns danken, immerhin haben wir ihren Wahn in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt und ihnen einen gemeinsamen Feind gegeben.“ „Als da wäre Cloud“, bemerkte Rufus spitz, „Sag mir, hat bei dieser Entscheidung etwa ein jahrelang gehegter Groll mitgespielt?“ Grüne Augen blitzten ihn an: „Nein, nur bodenständige Rationalität. Er ist ein unvollständiger Klon von mir und er hatte Beziehungen zur Shinra Inc. Noch dazu ist er der Held des Planeten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du ihn um Hilfe bitten und ihn zu Mutters Kopf führen würdest.“

 

„Haltet ihr mich tatsächlich für so dumm?“

 

„Unvorsichtig eher, wenn es nach mir geht. Aber sie ... Ja, sie hält dich für dumm.“

 

„... Verstehe. Ihr habt also das Idiotentrio erschaffen, mit dem Lebensstrom gespielt, haufenweise Kinder entführt, eine Epidemie ausgelöst, unzählige Menschen dahingerafft, eine halbe, gerade erst neu errichtete Stadt zerstört und das Seelenleben unseres Helden in Aufruhr versetzt, nur um euren veralteten Traum von einer besseren – weil nicht existierenden – Welt zu erfüllen.“

 

„Ich sagʼs ja. Nicht dumm.“

 

„Ihr habt gewaltige psychische Probleme.“

 

„Möchte ich abstreiten, aber ich bin gegenwärtig genug, um deinen Standpunkt zu verstehen.“

 

„Dann sollte wohl klar sein, an wen der Hauptpreis für destruktive Entgleisung diesmal geht.“

 

„An dich natürlich.“

 

„Wa...? Warum um alles in der Welt-“

 

Sephiroth stützte sich selbstzufrieden auf einen Ellenbogen und beugte sich an Rufus heran: „Was bewertet der Planet wohl als unverzeihlicher: Das harmlose Spielen mit einigen lächerlichen Marionetten oder die offensichtliche Bereitschaft, einen seiner liebsten Bewohner für die eigenen belanglosen Zukunftspläne zu opfern?“ Rufus wurde leichenblass, während er sich fassungslos verteidigte: „Ich habe Cloud für rein gar nichts opfern wollen!“ Der General grinste abfällig: „Und doch weißt du genau, von wem ich rede.“ Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das inzwischen fast leergeräumte Brett: „Er hasst dich. Und du weißt selbst am besten, dass er verdammt gute Gründe dafür hat.“

 

\---

 

Reno lehnte sich mit am Hinterkopf gefalteten Händen in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne und es zwitscherten Vögel, als ob gar nichts Schwerwiegendes geschehen würde. Und hier, direkt vor ihm, lag ein Mann im Bett, der um jeden Atemzug kämpfen und jeden Besucher zwangsweise an Schneewittchen erinnern musste: Haut weiß vor Erschöpfung, Wangen rot vom Fieber und Lippen pechschwarz vom ständigen Husten der unheimlichen Schmiere, die das Wasser auf dem Tisch neben seinem Kopf innerhalb von zwei Waschgängen in Teer verwandelte. Er fühlte sich verleitet, die verfluchte Trällerei mit einigen gut gezielten Schüssen abzustellen.

 

Rude beobachtete ihn schweigend und hielt ihn am Arm fest, als er aufstand und mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren das Fenster zu öffnen versuchte: „Lass es, Reno. Das Leben geht weiter. So ist das nun mal.“ Sein Freund riss sich unwillig los: „Himmelarschundzwirn, jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an zu reden, als sei er schon tot! Verdammt! Er kämpft und wir sitzen hier und tun einen Scheißdreck!“

 

„Was willst du denn tun?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Mann! Ihn zu Aeriths Quelle schleppen und wenn er uns danach zehnmal den Hals umdreht! Du hast doch Augen im Kopf! Sieh dir das Zeug an!“

 

Er stürmte zum Bett, riss Rufusʼ Kopf zur Seite und wies auf den schwarzen Schleim, der aus seinem Mund lief: „Scheiße, wenn das nicht Geostigma ist, was dann?! Es wäre zumindest eine Maßnahme! Besser, als die Hände in die Taschen zu stecken und rumzusitzen!“ „Du weißt, dass er eine Abneigung gegen den Ort hat“, erinnerte ihn Rude, doch Reno winkte ab. Er wischte Rufus den Mund ab, schmiss den Lappen in die Schüssel und trug sie zum Waschbecken, um sie zu entleeren: „Schuldgefühle sollten auch ihre Grenzen kennen. Bevor er stirbt ... elektrisiere ich lieber jeden verschissenen Bastard, der mir auf dem Weg zur Kirche in die Quere kommt. Und wenn Rufus was einzuwenden hat, Pech für ihn! Unser Job ist es, ihn am Leben zu halten, Rude! Hat das jeder außer mir vergessen?!“

 

„Wir versuchen nur, dieses Ziel zu erreichen, ohne seine Befehle zu missachten“, ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür und sie sahen auf, um Tseng eintreten zu sehen, „und er hat sich vehement gegen einen Besuch bei der Quelle ausgesprochen. Wir müssen so lange warten, bis uns keine Alternative bleibt. Ich vertraue so lange auf seine Kraft, bis er zu schwach zum Protestieren ist.“ „Aber dann kann es zu spät sein“, schrie Reno frustriert, „Er steht schon mit einem Bein im Lebensstrom, Boss, er würde überhaupt nicht merken, wenn wir ihn für ein Stündchen in eine ganz bestimmte Kirche befördern! Von mir erfährt erʼs auf jeden Fall nicht!“

 

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und auf ihr kollektives „Herein“ öffnete sie sich und legte den Blick auf einen etwas verstaubten, müde wirkenden Cloud frei. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sah er aus, als wäre er eben erst von seiner langen Reise zurückgekehrt und ohne Umschweife herbeigeeilt, obwohl ihnen kein Grund einfiel, warum er sich für Rufus derart anstrengen wollte. „Morgen“, grüßte er nur einsilbig und sah in die Runde, bis sein Blick auf den Präsidenten fiel.

 

Er marschierte schnurstracks auf ihn zu und streckte wortlos die Hand aus.

 

Sofort war er umringt von den drei Leibwächtern, deren eigene Finger sehr nervös diverse Waffen umschlossen. „Hey“, sagte er nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert, „tut euch mal Ruhe an! Ich will ihn mir nur ansehen!“ „Ach ja?“, schnauzte Reno ihn gereizt an, „Ich dachte, dass hätte nichts mit dir zu tun?! Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“ „Tifa“, erwiderte Cloud nur schlicht und es erklärte tatsächlich alles.

 

Die Turks traten zurück, doch Reno war nicht bereit, dem Ex-SOLDAT kompromisslos zu vertrauen: „Was erhofft sie sich von deinem Besuch? Bist du neuerdings unter die Mediziner gegangen?“ Cloud schüttelte den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich habe lange genug mit Geostigma gekämpft, um alle Anzeichen zu erkennen.“

 

„Und du meinst, unsere Studie an Rufus hätte uns nicht mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten gesegnet?“

 

„Darum geht es nicht. Ihr könnt sie nicht hören.“

 

„Wen hören? Mann, Alter, mach mir keine Angst!“

 

Cloud seufzte schwer. Er stupste hier und knuffte da ein wenig herum, bis er schließlich zufriedengestellt schien. Er wandte sich an seine ehemaligen Feinde und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist nicht Geostigma. Keine einzige dunkle Narbe am ganzen Körper ... Ich kenne keinen Fall, der ohne dieses Markenzeichen auskam. Tifa hat mir von dem Auswurf erzählt, aber ich kann auch davon keine Spur entdecken.“ Reno runzelte die Stirn: „Wenn du mit Auswurf das Scheißzeug meinst, dass er bei jedem Husten ausspuckt – das habe ich eben weg gewisch... OH HERRGOTTNOCHMAL NICHT SCHON WIEDER!!!“

 

Cloud fuhr alarmiert herum, als das Bett begann, laut zu quietschen und zu knarren, aber die Turks waren bereits an ihm vorbeigestürmt und warfen sich geschlossen auf ihren Patienten, der urplötzlich anfing, wild um sich zu schlagen. Cloud zog scharf die Luft ein, als Rufusʼ Hinterkopf unsanft mit dem Bettgestell kollidierte.

 

Nun, dieses Symptom war ihm nur zu gut bekannt. Und doch hegte er berechtigten Zweifel. Immerhin war Geostigma ausgerottet. Darauf wollte er nichts kommen lassen. Aerith war stets liebevoll zu allen Lebewesen des Planeten gewesen, solange sie auf irgendeine Weise Bereitschaft zur Güte gezeigt hatten. Und Rufus hatte, wie er zugeben musste, bei dem Kampf gegen Kadaj auf seine ganz eigene Art zu helfen versucht. Ob nun mit eigennützigen Gedanken oder nicht, er hatte der Welt einen Dienst erwiesen und Aerith hätte ihn nicht derart leidend im Stich gelassen.

 

Das dachte er zumindest, bis er plötzlich und unerwartet die über den Lärm des Handgemenges kaum vernehmbare Stimme seiner verlorenen Liebe hörte.

 

_‚Bringt ... zu mir! Bit... ihn zu mir, bevor ... zu spät ...!‘_

 

Und im selben Moment bemerkte er den Schleim, der von Tsengs Händen tropfte, die Rufusʼ Kopf still hielten. Ein Schwindel überkam ihn, als hätte jemand einen hauchdünnen Umhang um ihn gelegt, der leicht im Wind flatterte, und ihre nächsten Worte erschütterten ihn bis ins Mark.

 

_‚...roth ... Es ist ... Sephi... Cloud! Es ist Sephiroth!‘_

 

Dieser Name reichte Cloud, um jede unwirsche Methode zu entschuldigen. Er stieß Reno zur Seite, schubste Tseng hinterher, holte mit der Faust aus und landete einen direkten Treffer in Rufusʼ Magengrube. Dem Präsidenten entfuhr ein langes, atemloses Ächzen, ehe er kraftlos zurücksank und still liegenblieb. „Das kann nicht sein“, murmelte Cloud vor sich hin, „Das kann einfach nicht sein!“ Rude ließ zögerlich Rufusʼ Arm los und beobachtete den Ex-SOLDAT scharf. Tseng spürte keine mörderische Absicht in Clouds Handlungen, der einzige Grund, der ihn davon abhielt, ihn anzugreifen. Reno hatte durch den kraftvollen Schwung das Gleichgewicht verloren und saß nun etwas verwirrt auf dem Boden: „Äh ... Kann mir mal einer erklären, was gerade gelaufen ist?“ „Es ist Sephiroth“, platzte es aus Cloud heraus, „Es ist Geostigma ... aber nicht gänzlich Jenova! Deshalb keine äußeren Anzeichen! Sephiroth steckt verdammt nochmal schon in Rufus drin!“

 

Alle schnappten nach Luft. Renos Gesicht nahm eine leicht grünliche Farbe an. Tseng hingegen reagierte überraschend abgeklärt, nur seine Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig, während er fragte: „Was veranlasst dich zu dieser Behauptung? Woher willst du wissen, was der Grund für seine Schmerzen ist?“ Cloud warf genervt die Hände in die Luft: „Ist das wichtig?! Wenn ich euch sagen würde, dass Aerith es mir verraten hat, würdet ihr mir sowieso kein Wort glauben! Und eigentlich kann das unmöglich wahr sein! Geostigma ist seit dem heiligen Regen besiegt! Es ist nirgendwo auch nur der Funke eines Rückfalls gemeldet worden und außerdem würde Aerith niemanden, auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr hasst, so dermaßen leiden lassen! Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben! Auch nur ein Bad in der Quelle hätte ihn restlos kurieren müssen! Ich kann nicht einmal damit anfangen, zu spekulieren, was da schiefgelaufen ist!“

 

Er walzte rastlos eine Weile hin und her, ehe er ihre untypische Sprachlosigkeit bemerkte und stirnrunzelnd aufsah: „Was ist los mit euch? Normalerweise hätte zumindest einer von euch einen Kommentar über Aeriths zweifelhafte Integrität abgelassen.“ Er sah pointiert auf Reno, der jedoch nur betreten zur Seite blickte.

 

Und plötzlich stieg ein unheimlicher Verdacht in ihm auf.

 

„... Rufus war doch bei der Quelle, oder?“

 

Er sah von einem zum anderen, zu aufgewühlt, um wütend zu sein. Er erhielt keine Antwort.

 

„... Hallo? Rufus ... war ... bei ... der ... Quelle. Richtig?“

 

Noch immer erntete er bedrücktes Schweigen. Er wandte sich letztendlich direkt an die Stimme der Vernunft: „... Tseng?“ Der oberste Turk schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann, als hätte er eine Entscheidung gefällt und sagte leise, aber bestimmt: „Das ist nicht der Fall.“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Er hat sich strikt geweigert-“

 

„Zum Teufel?!“

 

„- und wir dürfen Befehle eines Vorgesetzten nicht missachten-“

 

„ZUM TEUFEL, TSENG?!“

 

„- schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um ausdrückliche Befehle des Präsidenten persönlich handelt. Wir sind Turks, Cloud. Wenn sich der Präsident nicht darauf verlassen kann, dass wir seine Anweisungen befolgen, dann ist er von aller Welt verlassen. Du verstehst es vielleicht nicht, aber wir würden uns eher ins Grab bringen, als sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Und er hat uns den ausdrücklichen Befehl erteilt, die Quelle zu vergessen.“

 

Cloud schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf: „Aber ... warum?!“ Er konnte tatsächlich nicht begreifen, wie jemand, der an einer derart schmerzhaften, tödlichen Krankheit litt, die Hilfe seiner so gutmeinenden Freundin ausschlagen konnte. Allein der Gedanke machte ihn rasend.

 

Was bildete sich Rufus ein, Aeriths Hilfe auszuschlagen?!

 

Als keiner der Männer ihm antwortete, fluchte er hingebungsvoll und trat mit einem entschlossenen Schritt zurück ans Bett. Bevor ihr Beschützerinstinkt einsetzen konnte, packte er den Präsidenten und warf ihn sich unsanft über die Schulter. Beim Umdrehen funkelte er die Turks bedrohlich an: „Ich will kein Wort hören! Ich bring ihn zur Quelle und wennʼs das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Wenn wir nicht handeln, wird Sephiroth ihn übernehmen und ich muss doch wohl gerade euch nicht erklären, was das heißt, oder?!“ Er stiefelte, heftig vor sich hin brütend, an ihnen vorbei zur Tür.

 

Bevor er aus dem Zimmer treten konnte, hörte er Tsengs absolut gefasste Stimme.

 

„Cloud. Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, ihn zur Quelle zu bringen. Allerdings haben wir nicht immer Einfluss darauf, was ein Dritter mit ihm anstellt. Sollte uns zum Beispiel die Verfolgung eines Entführers zufällig in der Kirche zusammenlaufen lassen, könnte es auch durchaus möglich sein, dass er im Laufe des Gefechts versehentlich ins Wasser gestoßen wird. Es passiert selten, aber eben doch manchmal, dass uns der Schuldige dabei entwischt und wir uns allein mit der Rettung zufriedengeben müssen. In einem solchen Fall kann uns der Präsident kaum einen Vorwurf machen.“

 

Der Ex-SOLDAT starrte fassungslos auf den Hinterkopf des Turks: „Das ist wohl das umständlichste ‚Rette ihn, in Dreiteufelsnamen‘ das ich je gehört habe, Tseng. Wir sehen uns an der Quelle.“

 

\---

 

Zug um Zug wurde gemacht und obwohl er seine gleichwertige Position nennenswert verteidigte, fühlte sich Rufus so machtlos wie sein übriggebliebener Turm, der von Sephiroths Figuren erbarmungslos umzingelt worden war. Der General erschien vollkommen entspannt, obwohl sein Gegner mit sieben zu vier Figuren führte. Doch sie wussten beide, dass nicht Quantität das Spiel bestimmte. Rufus wusste auch, dass Sephiroth nicht bluffte. Diese Selbstsicherheit musste daher rühren, eine angemessene Strategie gegen alles zu haben, mit was er ihn zu konfrontieren gedachte. Und die Überlegenheit verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht.

 

Rufus war nervös. Und seine Nervosität wirkte sich auf seine Konzentration aus. Seine Augenbraue zuckte, als sein Gedankengang einmal mehr von Sephiroth unterbrochen wurde: „Eigentlich ist es beeindruckend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Schneid hast, deine persönliche Abneigung zu einer Feindin über deinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu stellen. Dir musste doch schon seit einer Weile bewusst sein, dass dich der Regen nicht vollständig geheilt hat, oder? Wie sehr musst du Aerith hassen, um einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod ihrer Berührung vorzuziehen?“ Rufus fühlte sich dazu verleitet, die Behauptung zu dementieren, doch er schluckte die Worte rechtzeitig herunter. Es würde ihm nichts außer weiteren Spott einbringen, wenn er seinen beiden Peinigern die Wahrheit sagte.

 

„Kein Wunder, dass Cloud nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen ist.“

 

Ein Stich fuhr durch Rufusʼ Herz. Es war lächerlich, wie ihm jeder Kommentar über Clouds Abneigung den Magen umdrehte. Schlimmer noch, es fühlte sich an, als würden sich Jenovas brennende Zellen in ihm ausbreiten und sich in jede mögliche Ritze drängen, wie ein in Flammen stehender Heißluftballon, der kurz vorm Bersten stand.

 

Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein entwickelte sich die beunruhigende Vorstellung, dass sie bereits seinen Körper anpasste.

 

„Eine solche Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seiner Liebsten muss ihn schwer mitnehmen. Ich neige beinahe dazu, mit ihm mitzufühlen“, seufzte Sephiroth überzogen. „So ist es nicht“, wollte Rufus sagen. Und so war es tatsächlich nicht. Der Grund für seine Zurückhaltung war weder Hass noch Wut noch Stolz.

 

Es war Respekt.

 

Er empfand mehr Respekt für die Mitglieder von Avalanche, als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, sodass er es selbst nicht wahrgenommen hatte, bis er vor nicht langer Zeit eines Morgens mit schädelspaltenden Kopfschmerzen und einem Kissen voller schwarzer Flecken aufgewacht war und sich trotzdem nicht dazu hatte durchringen können, umgehend Aeriths Ruhestätte aufzusuchen. Nach allem, was die Firma – und er selbst – ihr, ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden angetan hatte, wie hätte er ihr ruhigen Gewissens entgegentreten und nach Absolution verlangen können?

 

Es war nicht so, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, doch er hatte den schweren Gang immer wieder hinausgezögert, Zeit geschunden, gehofft, dass bald ein Punkt erreicht sein würde, an dem er sich ihr mit einem leichteren Gewissen gegenüberstellen konnte. Mit nicht so viel Schuld ... Doch dieser Punkt war nie gekommen und die Infektion hatte ihm nicht sonderlich viel Zeit gegeben, darauf hinzuarbeiten. Sein erster Gedanke beim Anblick der schwarzen Flüssigkeit, die ihm vom Kinn tropfte, war gewesen: „Oh, Scheiße.“ Einer seiner zweiten hatte gelautet: „Vielleicht verdiene ichʼs ja ...“ Und ab da hatte Jenova leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt.

 

Was ihn zu seiner derzeitigen Zwangslage zurückführte.

 

Plötzlich fragte er sich, warum er so vehement gegen den Tod ankämpfte. War es nicht das, was er verdiente? Stand es ihm überhaupt zu, sich der Strafe entziehen zu wollen? Auf einen Schlag veränderte sich die gesamte Umgebung. Das fliederfarbene Violett verdunkelte sich und verdickte Stränge wickelten sich um seine Glieder. Er schrie, als sich der typische Geostigma-Schmerz wie ein Lauffeuer in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, inklusive aller Beschwerden, die er im Laufe des Spiels durch Jenovas temporäre Berührungen erlitten hatte. Er krümmte sich in seinem Sitz zusammen und keuchte krampfhaft.

 

Wie von weit entfernt hörte er Sephiroths Stimme: „Hast du es endlich begriffen? Du bist nichts mehr weiter als ein Störfaktor im Kreislauf des Lebens. Gib endlich auf und lass den Planeten deine erbärmliche Existenz bereinigen. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du das nächste Mal zur Welt kommst, vertrau mir.“ Rufus hustete angestrengt und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Hatte sein Kontrahent recht? War es besser für alle, wenn sich seine Seele in Luft auflöste? Wäre dann allen viel besser geholfen als wenn er weiterleben würde und ihnen persönlich unter die Arme griff?

 

Der Schmerz nahm zu und es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft, um lediglich ein tonloses Schluchzen von sich zu geben. Er spürte, wie Jenovas Präsenz wie eine Schlange durch seine Venen kroch und es machte ihm Angst. Ein Jahrtausende alter Organismus würde die Macht über seinen Körper gewinnen. Es war kein sehr beruhigender Gedanke, aber wenn es denn der Wille des Planeten war ...

 

... Wille des Planeten?

 

Rufusʼ Lider schossen in die Höhe. Seit wann dachte er in solchen Bahnen? Hatte er schon jemals einen Satz mit den Worten „Es ist der Wille des Planeten“ eingeleitet? Woher kam dieses plötzliche selbstlose Verhalten?! Ja, er wollte nicht denselben Weg einschlagen, wie er es nach dem Tod seines Vaters getan hatte. Ja, er hatte Schuldgefühle, sogar nicht wenige, aber so starke, dass sich sein Ego darunter verlor?

 

Lächerlich.

 

Wenn er den Planeten zu unterstützen gedachte, dann war das ein netter Nebeneffekt, aber niemals erster und vorderster Grund!

 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen legte er eine Hand auf die Tischplatte und stemmte sich mühevoll empor: „Du ... mieses Drecksstück ... Du manipulierst meinen ... Verstand!“

 

Als ob der Planet wirklich dieses zerstörerische Monster ihm vorziehen würde! Es war so offensichtlich eingegeben, dass er ein gequältes Lachen ausstieß. Nein. Wenn er diesen beiden seinen Körper überließ, würde er eine globale Katastrophe heraufbeschwören. Er musste gewinnen!

 

Mit einer zitternden Hand, die ihm schwer wie Blei vorkam, verschob er einen seiner Bauern, der sich augenblicklich in eine Dame verwandelte. „Mal ehrlich“, murrte Sephiroth und stieß sie mit seinem Turm zu Boden, „willst du wirklich nicht endlich aufgeben? Diese Farce wird langweilig.“

 

Rufus war sich des steigenden Unmuts seines Gegenübers gewahr, aber mit diesem letzten Zug war er ihm zum ersten Mal unwissentlich in die Falle gegangen. Offenbar vernebelte die völlige Überlegenheit, vielleicht auch die erwähnte Langeweile dem gestandenen Soldaten die Sinne, ansonsten hätte er sich niemals so leicht von einem gefangenen König weglocken lassen. Er versetzte die bedrängte Figur mit einem schnellen Handgriff, um Sephiroth nicht auf die feinen Schweißbäche aufmerksam zu machen, die ihm von den Schläfen tropften. Andererseits hätten diese auch gut von der immensen Anstrengung rühren können, mit der er seine Gliedmaße bewegte.

 

Nach kurzem Hin und Her setzte Sephiroth seinen Turm auf eine Reihe mit Rufusʼ König: „Schach. Wie siehtʼs aus, Präsident? Hältst du sicher durch? Wir können die Partie auch vertagen, wenn du zu müde zum Nachdenken bist ...“ „Hah ... Netter ... Versuch“, presste Rufus hervor und ließ seine Figur flink ausweichen, „Mach einfach weiter. Du scheinst ... ja sehr optimistisch zu sein, dass es bald zu ... Ende sein wird ...“ Sephiroth runzelte die Stirn: „Und du denkst, du könntest es noch weiter hinausschieben? Denn gib es zu, mehr als Zeitschinderei war diese Scharade nicht.“ Er stützte sich grinsend auf eine Hand: „Wofür das Ganze allerdings, das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen. Du hast nur das Unvermeidliche hinausgezögert.“ „Wir werden sehen“, dachte Rufus.

 

Und nach einigen Handgriffen, als Sephiroth seinen letzten Bauern aufgab, um Rufusʼ unerwartet auflebendes Spiel noch einmal herumzureißen, wusste dieser, dass er ihn besiegen konnte. Alles, was er beachten musste, war, sich nicht von der plötzlichen Euphorie hinreißen zu lassen und dadurch sein Urteilsvermögen einzuschränken. Seine Zuversicht verdrängte Jenovas kreischenden Geist wieder etwas aus seinem Körper und er war in der Lage, sich geistig voll auf ein letztes großes Kräftemessen vorzubereiten.

 

Aber dann war auf einen Schlag alles vorbei.

 

„Ich kapituliere.“

 

Rufus blinzelte. Und blinzelte nochmal, als sich der General stöhnend streckte und sich mit im Nacken verschränkten Armen in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte. Nachdem er sich auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht geregt hatte, wollte Rufus eben unsicher fragen, warum er kampflos aufgab, als plötzlich ein schriller, ohrenbetäubender Schrei ertönte. Er sprang entsetzt auf und sah empor.

 

Das Violett, das die gesamte Umgebung in bedrohliche Dämmerung getaucht hatte, flackerte, der Nebel waberte, und dann verfärbte sich das Licht zu dem ursprünglichen, sanften, anmutigen Lindgrün. Rufus bestaunte das Phänomen kurz andächtig, ehe er sich Sephiroth zuwandte: „... Du hältst also tatsächlich Wort. Es scheint, dass noch nicht aller Hopfen und Malz verloren ist.“

 

Ein leises Gurgeln wanderte Sephiroths Kehle hinauf, wurde zu einem gedämpften Kichern und verwandelte sich dann in lautes Lachen. Rufus legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, unterbrach ihn aber nicht in seinem Amüsement. Schließlich verstummte der General, rieb sich lächelnd mit einer Hand über die Augen und sah ihn direkt an: „Oh bitte. Mach dir nichts vor. Ich hätte mit dir gespielt, mich mit deiner Naivität vergnügt und dich dann ohne Umschweife erschlagen. Rufus, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich diese unverhoffte Gelegenheit nur basierend auf einem Versprechen aufgeben würde?“

 

Abgrundtiefer Schrecken durchfuhr Rufus, doch er, voller Trotz, dem verhassten Feind keine Blöße zu geben, schnaubte abfällig und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hm, warum bin ich nicht überrascht? Mit deiner Fairness ist es erwiesenermaßen nicht weit her. Deine Mutter war ein höchst effektiver Störfaktor, wenn ich dich dazu beglückwünschen darf.“ „Wo wir schon von mangelnder Fairness reden“, erwähnte Sephiroth – unbeeindruckt von der zur Schau gestellten Tapferkeit – und wies auf einen Punkt hinter Rufus, „dann bist du mir einmal mehr einen weiten Schritt voraus. Ich hatte schließlich nur einen Helfer.“

 

Ein Hand legte sich auf Rufusʼ Schulter und er drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um. Er blickte überrascht in Clouds ernstes Gesicht und als er perplex seinen Blick schweifen ließ, erkannte er, dass sich im Laufe der Partie eine beachtliche moralische Unterstützung in seinem Rücken angesammelt hatte.

 

Sie alle waren da. Es war selbstredend, dass es sich bei den Gestalten nicht um die echten Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut handelte. Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie waren. Doch er spürte Emotionen von ihnen ausgehen. Starke Emotionen. Jene Emotionen, die ihn während des Spiels immer und immer wieder aufgerichtet hatten.

 

Sie hatten ihm geholfen. Und er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er ihre Beweggründe verstand. Nur so viel stand fest: Sie hatten Sephiroths Kampfgeist gebrochen und Jenova vertrieben.

 

Er lächelte – ein ehrliches, glückliches Lächeln, welches er nicht gewusst hatte, zu beherrschen – und wandte sich Sephiroth kämpferisch zu: „Wie du siehst, können wir jederzeit wieder gegen dich antreten.“ Sephiroth kicherte hinterhältig: „Nimm das lieber zurück, ich könnte es als Einladung missverstehen.“ Er stand auf und wandte sich von seinem Gegner ab: „Weißt du, es waren nicht unbedingt die Meisterzüge, die ich von dir erwartet hätte.“ Rufusʼ Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich und er verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust: „Nun, hättest du eine größere Herausforderung geboten, hätte ich mich natürlich mehr angestrengt.“ Schwarzbekleidete Schultern bebten verdächtig und dann drehte Sephiroth leicht den Kopf in seine Richtung, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen: „Vielleicht werde ich es bereuen, dich gehen gelassen zu haben. Und dann werde ich doppelt so zornig zurückkehren.“ Der Präsident dachte kurz nach und erwiderte dann fest: „Du kannst so oft wiederkommen, wie du willst. Wir werden auf dich vorbereitet sein.“ Sephiroths Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in einem unergründlichen Schmunzeln.

 

„Schönes Spiel.“

 

„... Gleichfalls.“

 

Und damit löste sich der General in Nichts auf.

 

Ein von Herzen kommendes erleichtertes Seufzen entglitt Rufusʼ Kehle, als nichts mehr von der silberweißen Gefahr zu sehen war.

 

Dicht gefolgt von einem ebenso tief entwurzelten lauten Schrei, als Boden, Stühle, Tisch und Schachbrett ebenfalls verschwanden und er fiel! Im nächsten Moment jedoch streckte sich ihm eine Hand entgegen und er griff instinktiv danach. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er eine altbekannte Silhouette in einem Rahmen aus strahlendem Licht vor sich erscheinen sah und er brachte nur noch „Ah ... du ...“ heraus, ehe ihm eine gewaltige Kaskade kalten Wassers entgegen rauschte.

 

\---

 

Cloud horchte auf, als sich Rufusʼ Finger, die sich um seine eigenen verkrampft hatten, langsam lösten, er mit einem Mal an Gewicht zu gewinnen schien und ein Stück tiefer in die Fluten sank. Sofort packte er ihn am Kragen und zog ihn halb aus dem kühlen Nass. Als Rufusʼ Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß und er prustend und desorientiert nach Halt suchte, ließ Cloud einen unbewusst angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

 

Er drehte sich um und rief ans Ufer, wo die Turks, Tifa und einige ihrer anderen Freunde gespannt warteten: „Sieht aus, als sei er zurück! Aber feiert nicht zu früh!“ Entgegen dieser Anweisung fielen Reno und Elena Rude jubelnd um den Hals, Cait Sith hüpfte aufgeregt auf Reeves Schulter herum und Tifa nickte Tseng aufmunternd zu, der sich selbst noch aus der Entfernung sichtbar entspannte.

 

Cloud schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und packte Rufus am Kinn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Hey, Rufus! Hey“, er tätschelte ihm die Wange, als die eisblauen Pupillen in Panik wild umher huschten, „Sieh mich an! Kannst du mich hören? Sag mir deinen Namen. Weißt du, wo du bist?“ Rufus starrte ihn kurz durchdringend an und stammelte dann mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung: „Ae... Aerith ...“

 

Cloud schnaubte: „... Nah dran. Waren wohl zu viele Fragen auf einmal.“ Rufus entspannte sich und er stützte ihn nun nur noch mit einem lockeren Griff um die Schultern. Wieder hustete der Präsident und Cloud stellte zufrieden fest, dass keine Spuren schwarzer Rinnsale mehr folgten. „Ich hatte einen verrückten Traum“, röchelte Rufus unerwartet. Ein gutes Zeichen. Er schien tatsächlich wieder bei Sinnen zu sein. Cloud entschied sich dafür, seinen Nichtganzfeindnichtganzfreund zu unterhalten: „So? Was für einen?“

 

„Ich hab Schach gespielt ... Mit Sephiroth ...“

 

Clouds Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz: „Das ist allerdings verrückt. Als ob der sich auf ʼne Partie einlassen würde.“ Dies entlockte Rufus ein Kichern: „Wa... warum hast duʼs nicht mal ... ausprobiert ...?“ Cloud schnaubte belustigt und schreckte im selben Moment auf, denn Rufus entglitt ihm und rutschte kraftlos ins Wasser zurück: „Woah, bleib hier, Mann! Das hier ist kein lauschiges Bett, in diesen Federn kannst du nicht einfach bedenkenlos versinken!“ Er hievte sich einen Arm über die Schultern und zog ihn energisch mit sich Richtung Ufer.

 

Unterwegs seufzte Rufus, als ihn ein wichtiger Umstand endgültig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Etwas, was er mit allen Mitteln hatte vermeiden wollen, war eingekehrt und nun machte er sich echte Sorgen, dass es ihren zukünftigen Umgang miteinander negativ beeinflusste. Es war keinesfalls produktiv, wenn es ihren zukünftigen Umgang miteinander negativ beeinflusste ...

 

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das Memorandum deiner Freundin mit meiner Anwesenheit beschmutzen musstest“, flüsterte er deshalb mit einem abwesenden, leicht trotzigen Blick. Cloud sah verblüfft auf ihn hinab, erkannte aber keinen Funken Heimtücke in seiner Stimme, sondern zum ersten Mal nur ehrliche, abgrundtief erschöpfte Resignation. Wenn es wirklich das war, was den Präsidenten von dem Besuch der Quelle abgehalten hatte, hatten sie vielleicht doch keinen so langen Weg mehr vor sich, wie er befürchtet hatte. „Keine Sorge“, erwiderte er bestimmt, „Dafür ist es da.“

 

Er zog ihn dichter an sich heran und stemmte sie beide in die Höhe, als der Wasserspiegel niedrig genug war, um zum Ufer zu waten.

 

Dort angekommen hob er Rufus mit relativer Leichtigkeit hoch und platzierte ihn vorsichtig in den bereitgestellten Rollstuhl: „... Er ist immer noch krank. Besser, er ruht sich noch für eine Weile aus.“ Reno klopfte ihm mit Krokodilstränen der Dankbarkeit auf die Schulter: „Sie sind ein Engel in Wei...olett, Dr. Strife! Ich und meine Brüder – und Schwester – wissen nicht, was wir ohne Sie getan hätten! Sie haben uns das Dach über dem Kopf gerettet!“ Er fiel dem Ex-SOLDAT an die Brust und heulte hemmungslos. Cloud stieß einen tiefen, langen, leidenden Seufzer aus und wandte sich an Tifa: „Das ist alles, was man erwarten kann, wenn man ihnen eine helfende Hand reicht. Sarkasmus und ruinierte Klamotten. Und das nur im besten Fall.“

 

Tseng warf seinem Schützling unterdessen eine Decke über: „Ich danke dir für die Unterstützung, Cloud. Es war mehr, als wir von dir hätten erwarten dürfen.“ Er wandte sich auch an Tifa, Reeve, Cait Sith, Yuffie und Vincent, die Cloud gefolgt waren, nachdem ihn die Aussicht auf einen neuen Ausbruch von Geostigma so dermaßen aufgewühlt hatte, dass er nicht einmal eine Rast eingelegt hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Lodge gemacht hatte. Sie dementierten mehr oder weniger energisch jede Beteiligung an Rufusʼ Genesung, doch man konnte ihnen eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt nun in der Schuld eines ihrer besten Freunde stand, deutlich ansehen.

 

Von ihnen unbemerkt hoben sich Rufusʼ Augenlider ein kleines Stück. Trotz seiner Benommenheit erschien bereits wieder eines seiner Markenzeichen, sein berüchtigtes überhebliches Grinsen, auf seinem Gesicht.

 

_‚Ich schätze, die nächste Krise kann kommen. Wir werden sie erwarten.‘_

 

Wir, dachte er mit Behagen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Und damit sank er in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Das Recht des Stärkeren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557798/)

Tifa hielt in ihrer fleißigen Beschäftigung, den Boden blank zu wischen, inne und starrte Tseng mit zögerlichem Blinzeln an: „Würdest du das bitte wiederholen? Ich fürchte, ich habe dich falsch verstanden.“ Seine Mimik blieb formvollendet ausdruckslos, als er sein Anliegen bereitwillig ein weiteres Mal vorbrachte: „Ich habe gefragt, ob du es dir vorstellen könntest, Rufus im Nahkampf zu unterrichten. Nach der Kombination von Verletzungen durch Weapon, Hollander und Geostigma war sein Körper extrem geschwächt und benötigte spezielles stetiges Aufbautraining. Vor einiger Zeit haben wir damit begonnen, zum normalen, wenn auch milderen Programm überzugehen und er hat sich gut entwickelt, aber inzwischen ist das Training an einen Punkt angelangt, an dem es einfach keinen Fortschritt gibt. Ein Punkt, der übrigens schon zu seiner Amtszeit erreicht worden war, nur war da das Problem nicht so schwerwiegend.“

 

Sie entschied sich, dem Kern der Sache vorerst auszuweichen und stattdessen eine nebensächliche Frage zu verfolgen: „Du willst mir erzählen, Rufus – Präsident Rufus, Bürohengst, von Meteor geplättet, von Geostigma zerfressen und erst seit wenigen Monaten in Rehabilitation – ist jedem einzelnen seiner Leibwächter körperlich so überlegen, dass ein Training unter ihnen keine Früchte mehr trägt?!“

 

Tseng seufzte: „Nein. Wir sind ihm durchaus überlegen. Nur ... Es ist schwer zu erklären, deshalb wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn du dir das Problem in Aktion ansehen würdest.“ Er zückte sein PHS und sie stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr verspannte, wann immer seine Hand unter seinem Jackett verschwand. Mit wenigen Tastendrücken hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte und hielt ihr das Gerät erwartungsvoll über den Tresen entgegen. Sie nahm es ihm verhalten ab und starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren aufs Display.

 

Es handelte sich um ein Video von einer Trainingseinheit zwischen Reno und Rufus.

 

Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute hoben sich Tifas Mundwinkel ein wenig mehr, bis sie wegsehen und sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Tsengs Ausdruck nahm eine leicht frustrierte Note an: „Verstehst du die Schwierigkeiten?“ Ihr entfuhr ein Prusten: „Oh ja, allerdings. Habt ihr ihn darauf angesprochen?“

 

„Mehrmals. Und ich weiß, dass er sich bemüht. Aber ich fürchte, es ist schon fast ein Automatismus.“

 

Ihre Professionalität als Kämpferin kam zum Vorschein, als sie nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn legte und bestätigte: „Das wundert mich nicht. Wenn man so lange miteinander trainiert hat wie ihr, kennt man alle gegenseitigen Schwachpunkte und stellt kaum noch eine Herausforderung dar. Und bei Rufusʼ Intelligenz ist es kein Wunder, dass er euch mit derart faulen Tricks auszuschalten versteht. Sobald ihm sein Gehirn Risikowarnung sendet, sucht sein Verstand automatisch den sichersten Ausweg.“ Er nickte und sie reichte ihm das PHS zurück: „Ihr wollt ihn also zurück auf den Weg der ehrlichen Konfrontation drängen.“ Er steckte das Gerät mit einem leidenden Seufzer ein: „Ich begrüße es natürlich, wenn er mit dem Kopf kämpft. Aber gegen unberechenbarere Faktoren werden schätzungsweise nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Winkelzüge gelingen und wenn er sich nur auf seinen Verstand verlässt und seine Körperkraft zu sehr in den Hintergrund stellt, könnte ihm das vielleicht irgendwann zum Nachteil gereichen. Aber es ist eine angewöhnte Unart, die er nicht so einfach ablegen kann – und wir fürchten, wir machen sie aus derselben Gewohnheit viel zu oft unbewusst mit. Deshalb denken wir, dass ihn vielleicht ein neuer Lehrer wieder auf die richtige Spur bringt.“

 

„Aber er ist ein Schütze, oder? Wozu wollt ihr ihn überhaupt zum Nahkämpfer ausbilden?“

 

Er winkte kopfschüttelnd ab: „So weit möchte ich gar nicht gehen. Seine Primärwaffen werden Schusswaffen bleiben, aber wir haben stets den Standpunkt vertreten, dass er sich zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Maß verteidigen können sollte, sollte er aus irgendeinem Grund in einen Nahkampf verwickelt werden. Und er ist auch recht gut darin, aber unter diesen Umständen begreift er nicht, wie viele unterschiedliche Angriffsmanöver es tatsächlich gibt. Ich fürchte, er wird zukünftige Gegner maßlos unterschätzen, wenn wir ihm nicht ein eingehenderes Gefühl für das Risiko vermitteln. Du musst ihn nicht zu deinem Schüler machen, lediglich eine Hürde darstellen, die er nicht einfach mit taktischer Raffinesse umgehen kann, sondern mit ehrlicher Körperkraft einreißen muss.“

 

„Ihr wollt ihm einen anderen Kontrahenten präsentieren, damit er wieder lernt, fair zu kämpfen, hm?“

 

Sie dachte darüber nach, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust dazu. Wenn es nur um einen fähigen Gegner geht, gibt es reichlich Ersatz. Habt ihr Meister Zangan schon gefragt?“ „Ja, das haben wir“, brummte Tseng, „und er hat uns unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er niemals bereit sein wird, dem Präsidenten von Shinra Inc. Einblicke in seine Künste zu gewähren. Außer ihm haben wir noch einige andere renommierte Meister um Hilfe gebeten, aber sie haben alle aus dem einen oder anderen Grund abgelehnt. Zur Glanzzeit der Firma hätten sich die meisten davon um die Gelegenheit gerissen, aber nun ...“ „Kein Wunder. Rufus heutzutage zu unterstützen, kommt einem recht unpopulären Statement gleich“, sagte sie schlicht. Seine Miene blieb undurchdringlich. „Wenn euch sein Fortschritt so wichtig ist, solltet ihr euch um mehr als nur eine Handvoll Kandidaten bemühen“, rügte sie ihn weiter, „Es gibt unendlich viele Faustkämpfer auf der Welt.“ „Aber nur diese Handvoll genießt unser volles Vertrauen darauf, die Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopfe zu packen“, setzte er dagegen und verließ sich darauf, dass sie die Anspielung verstand. Sie schnaubte belustigt: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen oder euch bemitleiden soll, dass die Zahl eurer Verbündeten so niedrig ist, dass ihr auf die Hilfe eines eurer Erzfeinde angewiesen seid.“

 

„Du bist nicht irgendeine Erzfeindin. Ein Ehrgefühl, welches Leute wie du besitzen, ist heutzutage selten. Wir können den Präsidenten nicht einfach irgendwelchen Fremden anvertrauen, deren Wesen wir nicht vollends durchschauen.“

 

„... Auch dazu: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen oder besorgt sein soll.“

 

Sie seufzte erneut und wies um sich: „Aber wie dem auch sei, ein solches Training ist nicht mit ein paar einzelnen kurzen Kämpfen erledigt. Ein gewünschter Erfolg kostet Zeit, Zeit, die ich nicht zu investieren in der Lage wäre, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und ich will nicht. Ich brauche ein einigermaßen geregeltes Einkommen, schließlich habe ich vier Kinder zu verköstigen.“ Tseng fischte erneut in einer seiner Taschen herum und entnahm ihr einen kleinen Block: „Entschuldige, offenbar habe ich mich ein weiteres Mal missverständlich ausgedrückt. Rufus erwartet deine Kooperation natürlich keineswegs unentgeltlich. Wir bitten hier nicht um einen Freundschaftsdienst, sondern schlagen dir ein voll bezahltes geschäftliches Übereinkommen vor. Er ist vollends dazu bereit, dir jedwede Ausfälle und Ungelegenheiten zu kompensieren. Das hier ist eine grob angelegte Kalkulation deines Lohns, den dir der Präsident für deine Mühen zukommen lassen würde. Selbstverständlich ist das nur eine vorläufige Rechnung, du kannst sie an jeder Stelle, die dir nötig erscheint, berichtigen.“ Er öffnete den Block und reichte ihn ihr. Sie überflog die Zahlen und blieb an der entstandenen Summe hängen.

 

Nach einigen stillen Minuten fragte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Turk: „So viel, nur damit ich mich als Sparringpartner zur Verfügung stelle?“ Tseng nickte ruhig.

 

„Und ich habe keinerlei versteckten Verpflichtungen, sowas wie Leibwächterdienst, solange ich mit ihm zusammen bin?“

 

„Tifa, wir lassen uns doch unseren Job nicht von dir wegnehmen. Du müsstest dich nur damit arrangieren, dass wir uns stets in eurer Nähe aufhalten.“

 

„Und ich unterschreibe damit keine lebenslange Leibeigenschaft?“

 

„Du kannst den Vertrag jederzeit kündigen, ohne Angabe von Gründen ... Obwohl Rufus die Nennung eines Grundes immer sehr schätzt, um an sich zu arbeiten.“

 

„Und ich bekomme keine Kugel in den Kopf, selbst wenn ich ihm ein blaues Auge nach dem anderen verpasse?“

 

„Ein Kampf ist ein Kampf. Das weiß und akzeptiert er. Er ist kein unbedarftes Schürzenkind, aber sollte ihm tatsächlich einmal der Schmerz die Sinne vernebeln, ist es uns gestattet, allzu ... diffuse Befehle zu verweigern. Sobald er sich abgekühlt hat, wird er schon wieder vernünftig werden.“

 

Ein nachdenkliches Brummen grollte in Tifas Kehle. Sie starrte noch immer ausdruckslos auf das Papier, bis Tseng hinzufügte: „Die Trainingseinheiten haben keine festgelegten Zeiten. Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen, ohne dich anzumelden und Rufus wird für dich bereit sein.“ Das versetzte sie in schallendes Gelächter: „Ich fürchte, das kann man außerordentlich falsch verstehen, Tseng, also red nicht weiter, sonst weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu protestieren!“ Sie wischte sich atemlos die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln: „Das soll also heißen, der Präsident eines der weltgrößten Handelsunternehmen tanzt vollkommen nach der Pfeife einer mittellosen Barfrau. Eine solche Einsatzbereitschaft verdient Anerkennung. Sag ihm, dass ich morgen Nachmittag vorbeischauen werde, um mir ein Bild von der Lage zu machen.“ Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über Tsengs Gesicht: „Meinen aufrichtigen Dank, Tifa. Wir haben wirklich sehr gehofft, dass du dich bereiterklären würdest.“ Er verneigte sich höflich und marschierte gen Ausgang, um seinem Vorgesetzten den Erfolg des Gesprächs mitzuteilen.

 

Gerade als seine Hand den Türknauf umfasste, wurde er jedoch noch einmal von Tifas Stimme zurückgehalten: „Tseng. Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass er sich zumindest marginal gebessert hat, könntet ihr mir noch so viel Geld anbieten, ich würde den Job nicht machen.“ Er hielt inne und drehte sich dann schmunzelnd halb zu ihr um: „Auch auf diese Einstellung haben wir gehofft. Sie beweist, dass du das Ehrgefühl, auf das wir sein Leben setzen, nicht zwischendurch verloren hast.“

 

Damit verließ er den Siebten Himmel und ließ sie nachdenklich zurück mit der berechtigten Frage, in welche Schwierigkeiten sie sich diesmal bugsiert hatte.

 

\---

 

„Seit wann trainierst du schon?“, fragte Tifa ruhig, während sie nur leidig konzentriert einen Ellenbogen in ihre wartende Handfläche fahren ließ. Rufus schnaubte unzufrieden, hätte er doch blind sein müssen, um ihre vollkommene Unterforderung zu übersehen und antwortete belustigt: „Seit ich zehn Jahre alt bin ungefähr. Allerdings beschränken sich meine Kenntnisse auf Selbstverteidigung.“ „Was?“, sie als ausgebildete Kampfsportlerin zog eine ungläubige Grimasse, „Für Selbstverteidigung sind deine Fertigkeiten erstaunlich ausgeprägt.“ Er rümpfte in bester Du-mich-auch-Manier die Nase, doch als er feststellte, dass sie das Kompliment ehrlich meinte, zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Liegt womöglich daran, dass die Turks überdurchschnittlich gute Lehrer sind. Sie haben mich vom ersten Moment an voll gefordert.“ Er wirbelte ihr mit einem Tritt in die Seite. Sie hielt sein Bein mit einem Knie auf. Ein Grinsen, welches sie sich sichtlich zu unterdrücken bemühte, umspielte ihren Mund: „Und hast du früh damit angefangen, sie an der Nase rumzuführen?“ Irritation mochte dazu beitragen, dass er das Timing für einen Aufwärtshaken vermasselte und sein angepeiltes Ziel deshalb mit fast komikhaft großem Abstand verfehlte. Er antwortete ihr trotz der leichten Verwirrung: „Der Mensch ist von Natur aus faul. Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehe, einen Gegner ohne Gefahr für die eigene Gesundheit auszuschalten, nutze ich sie natürlich!“ Nun konnte sie ein lautes Auflachen tatsächlich nicht zurückhalten: „Das habe ich gesehen! Du lässt wirklich keine Hilfsmittel in der näheren Umgebung ungenutzt! Trotzdem, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du damit Reno besiegen könntest.“

 

Jetzt wich er endgültig einige Schritte von ihr ab und ließ mit einem misstrauischen Blick die Hände an die Hüften sinken. Dünne Rinnsale Schweiß rannen ihm in den V-Ausschnitt seines gewohnt schneeweißen Shirts und die schmale, aber durchaus muskulöse Brust darunter hob und senkte sich mit jedem schweren Atemzug. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, als vermutete er eine Lüge als Antwort und wollte die Wahrheit lieber direkt aus ihrem Kopf heraus scannen. Tifa hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Tseng hat mir eines eurer Trainingsvideos gezeigt. Du weißt schon. Um mein Interesse an deiner mangelhaften Performance zu wecken.“ Er überhörte diplomatisch die kleine Stichelei, dachte kurz nach und wischte sich brummend über die Wange: „Oh, dafür hat er es also gemacht ... Nun, du kannst es nicht zu Ende geschaut haben, denn sonst wüsstest du, dass es Reno war, der gewonnen hat.“

 

„Kann man wirklich von einem Sieg sprechen, nachdem man vor mehrere Wände gelaufen, auf einem Putzflecken ausgerutscht, über einen umgeschlagenen Teppich gestolpert und mit Rude zusammengestoßen ist, einem ein Wandbild, ein Blumentopf und ein Kronleuchter auf den Kopf gefallen sind und man zu allem Übel auch noch Seifenwasser in die Augen bekommen hat? Ich bezweifle, dass sich Reno arg überlegen gefühlt hat.“

 

Ein Räuspern kam von der Seite und sie linste schmunzelnd zur Tür, an deren Rahmen Rude und Reno Wache für ihren geliebten Präsidenten standen. Der rothaarige Turk stand mit verschränkten, fast verspannten Armen da, gen Boden schmollend. Das leise Geräusch der Verlegenheit aber war von seinem langjährigen Freund gekommen, der nun auffallendes Interesse am Treiben jenseits des großen Panoramafensters aufwies, welches eine Längsseite des Zimmers ausmachte.

 

„Ja, er ist an diesem Tag auf außergewöhnlich viele Fallen hereingefallen“, sie sah zurück, erkannte einen leichten Glanz in Rufusʼ Augen und wollte aus dem Stehgreif schwören, dass sich seine Mundwinkel ein Stück gehoben hatten, obwohl seine Worte eigentlich guten Grund zur Unzufriedenheit gaben, „Zu seiner Verteidigung muss aber gesagt werden, dass er einen ausgeprägten Kater gehabt hatte und deswegen auf das Konzept ‚Arbeit‘ ganz besonders schlecht zu sprechen gewesen war. Und deswegen wohl besonders leicht aufzuregen.“ Tifa hätte nicht gedacht, jemals das Phänomen selbst sich verkrampfender Haarspitzen bewundern zu können. Ungeachtet der Verlegenheit seines Turks fuhr Rufus gleichgültig fort: „Aber er ist sowieso am leichtesten zu reizen. Für Rude brauche ich wesentlich mehr gute Ideen und vor allem Glück. Und bei Tseng reicht selbst das nicht mehr aus. Gänzlich anderes Kaliber. Den auszutricksen ist eine echte Herausforderung.“

 

„Ohne Zweifel nimmst du die gerne an.“

 

„Ohne Zweifel.“

 

Er grinste verschmitzt: „Bei dem gehe ich in regelmäßigen Kurzintervallen auf die Matte. Du solltest dir davon ein Video zeigen lassen, ich bin sicher, dass es dir sehr gefallen würde.“ Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und sie war überrascht über das erstaunliche Maß an Selbstironie, welches er an den Tag legte. Positiv überrascht.

 

Und so endete das erste Treffen mit der Abmachung für vorerst einen Monat Training.

 

Beim Handschlag murrte Rufus verstimmt, und sie meinte fast etwas wie psychische Erschöpfung in dem Finanzmogul zu erkennen: „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, ihren Vorschlag angenommen zu haben. Sie liegen mir seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten damit in den Ohren, dass ich nicht vernünftig vorankomme. Natürlich völliger Unsinn. Als ob ich mich dauernd zu Kindereien herablassen würde!“ Als er ihr daraufhin den Rücken zuwandte und das Zimmer verließ, folgte ihm Renos vorwurfsvoller Daumen und der Turk raunte ihr beinahe verzweifelt zu: „Er merkt’s nicht! Er merkt’s nicht mal mehr!“

 

Es war Tseng, der sie zur Tür begleitete, natürlich nicht ohne vor dem Abschied nach ihrem Urteil zu fragen. Tifa sah ihn fast mitleidig an: „Er hat kein Talent für den Nahkampf.“ Der Turk seufzte kaum hörbar und murmelte: „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest. Wir hofften, dass wir ihn gut genug trainiert hätten, dass du es nicht sofort bemerkst, aber einen Profi zu täuschen war wohl zu optimistisch gedacht.“ Stirnrunzelnd verschränkte sie die Hände vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief: „Keine Sorge, ich kneife nicht. Er erkennt immerhin das Momentum – sehr schnell sogar, aber bei einem Klugscheißer wie ihm ist das zu erwarten. Das Problem ist, dass sein Körper nicht mit seinem schnellen Verstand mithalten kann.“ Warnend hob sie einen Zeigefinger: „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich meine damit nicht, dass er unfähig ist, aber ihm fehlt das entscheidende Quäntchen Risikobereitschaft. Es ist nicht so, dass er Angst hat, im Gegenteil, er ist mutiger als die meisten reichen Snobs, mit denen ich mich im Laufe des Lebens angelegt habe. Aber er will das Risiko nicht eingehen, einen Gegner näher an sich heranzulassen als nötig.“ Dann verfiel sie in ihr typisches sonniges Lächeln: „Aber ich will mal sehen, was ich aus ihm raus kitzeln kann. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass ihm irgendwann mal was zustößt, richtig?“ „Richtig“, erwiderte er langsam und fast ein wenig drohend und gab ihr die Hand.

 

Er hoffte inständig, sich zu täuschen, doch sie wirkte beinahe so, als konnte sie es nicht abwarten, Rufusʼ Fantasie auszutesten. Und wie er seinen langjährigen Schützling kannte, würde sie nicht lange auf die Herausforderung warten müssen. Die Frage war gänzlich: Würde Tifa ihrer aller Hoffnungen erfüllen und feinem Geist mit roher Kraft Paroli bieten können?

 

\---

 

Zwei Wochen in ihren neuen Nebenjob hinein wünschte Tifa sich, dass man ihn ihr schon wesentlich früher angeboten hätte. Es war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zum Rätsel geworden, wie sie die Freizeit durchbringen sollte, sollte ihre Arbeit eines Tages nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Ein herber Verlust, einem derartigen Vergnügen irgendwann nicht mehr nachhängen zu können.

 

Aus Rufusʼ Mund spritzte Blut, als ihr Ellenbogen zum vierten Male mit seinem Unterkiefer kollidierte und er stützte die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab, als er keuchend gleich nochmal einen Schwall hinterher spuckte. Tifa spürte feurige Blicke im Rücken. Es war erstaunlich, wie besorgt um Rufusʼ Wohlergehen die Turks noch immer waren, obwohl er sie regelmäßig dermaßen ins Bockshorn gejagt hatte. Aber vielleicht basierte Elenas Treue ja auf dem Umstand, dass sie nie als Sparringpartner eingesetzt wurde und somit weitaus weniger Gründe hatte, ihm einen ordentlichen Denkzettel an den Hals zu wünschen. Tseng zumindest schien all die Anschläge auf Rufusʼ Leib und Leben großzügig zu übersehen, während seine Untergebene immer wieder hitzig auf ihn einredete, offensichtlich im Versuch, ihm den Wahnwitz dieser unsäglichen Vereinbarung klarzumachen.

 

Tseng stellte sich ebenso offensichtlich sehr, sehr dumm.

 

„Meinst du nicht, dass dieser Schlag ein bisschen übertrieben war?“, presste Rufus endlich mühsam hervor und strich sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht das Blut vom Mundwinkel. Sie musterte ihn strafend: „Ich halte mich sogar für noch ziemlich geduldig. Wir haben erst fünf Trainingseinheiten hinter uns und schon letztes Mal hast du ständig versucht, mich aus diesem Raum zu locken. Warum? Hast du einen neuen Lüchter, der eingeweiht werden muss?“ Von der Seite ertönte ein leises Schnauben, was zu Tsengs Glück ungehört blieb, ging Rufusʼ Antwortversuch doch in einem Husten unter. Er setzte erneut an: „Nicht doch, ich habe doch schon erwähnt, dass ich auf so etwas nur bei größter Langeweile zurückgreife. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich gerade nicht angemessen genug unterhalten werde.“ Sie legte provokant den Kopf schief und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Oh, wirklich? Die drei Male, die du versucht hast, mich mit der Sonneneinstrahlung zu blenden, waren also keine linken Tricks? Oder die beiden Male, in denen du heimlich die Matte umschlagen wolltest, damit ich drüber stolpere? Und nur als Tipp: Den Brennwurz in deiner Gesäßtasche kannst du gleich wegwerfen, anders als die meisten anderen Bewohner des Planeten bin ich darauf nämlich kein bisschen allergisch.“ Eine feine Augenbraue zuckte ertappt, ein kaum hörbares Zungenschnalzen besiegelte ihren Verdacht.

 

Sie musste zugeben, dass seine kleinen Abwehrmaßnahmen sie ziemlich belustigten, gleichzeitig verdeutlichte sich ihr in solchen Augenblicken aber auch die Engelsgeduld, die die Turks tagtäglich im direkten Umgang mit ihrem Arbeitgeber beweisen mussten und sie fühlte sich fast genötigt, der ganzen Gruppe ab jetzt öfter mal einen anständigen Drink auszugeben.

 

Wie ein dermaßen ernster, ehrgeiziger, gefährlicher Mann auf derart kindische Streiche kommen konnte, war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel.

 

Aber womöglich war es gerade sein harter Arbeitsalltag, der ihn zu derartigen Possen hinriss – und vielleicht, nur vielleicht spielten die Turks teilweise auch mit, weil sie wussten, wie nötig er die Entspannung hatte. War das möglich, ein solches Spiel von gegenseitigem Betrug und Selbstbetrug? Die Turks sich wissend Rufusʼ Scherzen ergebend und Rufus absichtlich ignorant gegenüber ihrer Nachgiebigkeit? Wenn, dann war es ein höchst erbärmliches Hin und Her von Unterstützung und Gnade und Tifa wurde einmal mehr daran erinnert, nicht zu einem solchen Reigen dazugehören zu wollen.

 

Deswegen verfiel sie in einen weiten Ausfallschritt und winkte ihren Kontrahenten großzügig näher: „Na, komm schon, lass uns den Trefferbereich ausweiten. Dann schaffst du es vielleicht auch ohne fiese Tricks, den einen oder anderen zu landen.“ Sie hob Zeige- und Mittelfinger: „Zwei Zonen. Zwei Zonen darfst du dir aussuchen, worauf wir zusätzlich zum Gesicht zielen dürfen. Und Präsident, ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht die Lendengegend wählen.“ Sie rechnete ihm hoch an, dass er ein wenig bleich um die Nasenspitze wurde und kicherte, als sie hinter sich doppelt angehaltenen Atem vernahm.

 

Nach einer Weile seufzte er und pflückte gehorsam den besagten Brennwurz aus der Tasche, um ihn am Rand der Matte zu Boden fallen zu lassen: „Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für die unbeholfenen Versuche.“ Er suchte einen festen Stand und hob die Fäuste auf Augenhöhe: „Rücken, Schienbeine.“ Sie nickte und unterdrückte ein schadenfrohes Schmunzeln. Typisch für einen hinterhältigen Gegner, den Rücken zu wählen. Er würde keine Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn auch nur anzusehen. Und was die Schienbeine betraf – er würde in den nächsten Tagen nur zu deutlich spüren, wie oft im Alltag gerade diese Körperpartie genutzt werden musste.

 

Und außerdem würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er mit mindestens einer empfindlichen Hautpartie auf seinem absichtlich so strategisch geschickt platzierten Haufen grünen Juckreiz landen würde. Die eigene Medizin zu schlucken, hatte schon so manchen Spitzbuben geheilt.

 

\---

 

Dieser Spitzbube war nicht leicht zu belehren. Das musste Tifa einsehen, als sie kurz vor Ablauf des Monats zum ersten Mal in eine seiner Fallen tappte. Oder vielleicht war sie zu unachtsam geworden, weil sie sich hoffnungslos überlegen gefühlt hatte. Der kleine Fehltritt in eine Lache entzündungshemmenden Muskelgels und der anschließende Ruck, der durch ihren Körper ging, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, taten zwar nichts, um ihr wirklich gefährlich zu werden. Doch ihr Stolz war etwas angekratzt allein deshalb, eine seiner perfiden Finten tatsächlich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Es war noch nicht mal so, dass Rufus es als ansehnlichen Erfolg verbuchte. Nein, alles, was nicht zum endgültigen Sieg beitrug, war nur vergebliche Mühe auf dem Weg zum Ziel. Vielmehr war es sie selbst, die dem Vorfall dermaßen schwerwiegende Bedeutung beimaß.

 

Es folgte eine Strafpredigt von Seiten Tsengs in Form einer besonders ausgiebigen Kette Liegestütze, doch der Schaden war entstanden.

 

Eine Hand klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter und sie sah bitter von ihrem Sitzplatz auf einer der Seitenbänke auf in Renos ernstes Gesicht. „Mach dir nichts draus, yo“, winkte er ab, ohne den Blick von seinen sich pikiert zankenden Vorgesetzten abzuwenden, „Glaub mir, die Taufe war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Früher oder später kriegt er jeden, ganz einfach der Masse der Schleichangriffe wegen, die er einem entgegen schleudert. Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Elena hat er gleich bei ihrem allerersten Handreichen unter Strom gesetzt ... Ich glaube, niemand war überraschter als er, dass das gelungen ist.“ Er seufzte schwer: „Wenn man nichts Böses erwartet, das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem er bereitsteht. Ich bin echt froh, dass er dieses Verhalten nur beim Nahkampftraining zum besten bringt. Ansonsten wäre es ... schwer auszuhalten.“

 

„Schön formuliert.“

 

„Man lernt.“

 

„Das auf jeden Fall.“

 

Sie ballte eine Faust und schlug sie aggressiv in die offene Handfläche: „Vertrau mir, er wird mich nicht noch einmal erwischen. Soll er nur kommen mit seinen Reißzwecken und Sekundenklebstoffen und Murmeln und Seifenlaugen und angebohrten Dielen und quergelegten Stühlen und-“ Reno starrte unsicher auf sie hinunter: „Du hörst dich fast an, als fordertest du ihn auf, dich mit Scheiße zu bombardieren!“ „Er kann so viel Scheiße sammeln, wie er will, er wird mich nicht nochmal erwischen“, wiederholte sie wie ein Mantra und nickte entschlossen zu sich selbst.

 

Doch dann überlegte sie angestrengt und fragte endlich verblüfft: „Er kämpft gegen Elena? Ich habe sie noch nie gegeneinander antreten gesehen.“ Er zuckte die Achseln: „Tseng setzt sie nicht oft ein und Rufus verlangt nicht oft nach ihr. Ich ... ich glaube, selbst er hat Mitleid mit jemandem wie ihr.“

 

\---

 

Das Missgeschick führte dazu, dass Tifa den Vertrag verlängerte, diesmal um gleich zwei Monate.

 

Rufus hatte fast begeistert gewirkt, als sie den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, Tseng hingegen war ein wenig verhalten geworden. Seiner durchaus nachvollziehbaren Ansicht nach schien ihre Anwesenheit das genaue Gegenteil von dem erreicht zu haben, was die Turks mit ihrer Konsultierung eigentlich hatten erreichen wollen, was der Wutaianer als Hinweis darauf nahm, dass ihre Präsenz nicht den erwartet erdrückenden Einfluss auf den Erfindungsreichtum seines Schützlings bedeutete. Sie konnte völlig nachvollziehen, dass er den Auslöser für den exaltierten Übermut sofort tilgen wollte.

 

Aus ihrer Sicht jedoch schuldete Rufus ihr eine Revanche. Sie war auf ihn hereingefallen und er, was noch schlimmer war, hatte es als Bagatelle abgetan. Nun lag es an ihr, den erneuten Beweis für ihre Vormachtstellung zu erbringen.

 

Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, den bereits erhaltenen Lohn fürs Nichtstun bekommen zu haben. Sie hatte einen Job zu erledigen, ein Fakt, das sich leicht übersehen ließ angesichts des unerwarteten Spieltriebs des Präsidenten. Sie musste ihm beibringen, Schlag mit Schlag zu erwidern, nicht mit Beinchenstellen.

 

Wobei ihr nach den bisherigen Erfahrungen mit seinen vielfältigen humorvollen Methoden ein Beinchenstellen schon fast wie kampftechnische Raffinesse vorkam.

 

\---

 

Sie hielt den Vorsatz nur für eine Woche durch. Immer öfter musste sie sich vor Tseng rechtfertigen, den zunehmend frustrierten Turk immer wieder beschwichtigen, weil er mit der Zeit vergaß, wieso er sie angeheuert hatte. Sie erwartete die hinterhältigen Attacken nicht mehr nur, sie provozierte sie, um dann gekonnt um sie herumzutänzeln, wenn Rufus dachte, er hätte sie endlich in die Ecke gedrängt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass einmal ein solcher Tag hätte anrücken können.

 

Tifa Lockhart alberte mit Rufus Shinra herum.

 

Und zumindest ein positiver Effekt war selbst durch den verärgerten Wutaianer nicht von der Hand zu weisen: Rufus war so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er trat mit einem Lächeln in den Raum und verließ ihn mit einem breiteren, obwohl er nie behaupten konnte, auch nur einen Teilsieg errungen zu haben.

 

An sich selbst bemerkte sie allerdings erst eine Veränderung, als eines Abends in ihrer Bar der nie um den heißen Brei herumredende Cid ihr fröhliches Aussehen komplimentierte. Sie hätte diesen Glanz in den Augen und dieses frische, rosige Schimmern auf den Wangen, als hätte sie jeden verdammten Tag einen Heidenspaß. Natürlich lockte seine gewohnt laute Stimme auch alle anderen herbei und sie deuteten die Zeichen als das, was wohl jeder normale Mensch, der nicht auf den Namen Cid hörte, damit assoziiert hätte – Verliebtsein. Und ebenfalls alle außer ihm nutzten die Gunst der Stunde, um sie regelrecht mit Fragen zu überfallen, ob endlich der Tag angebrochen war, an dem Cloud ihre langjährige, treuherzige Liebe erwiderte.

 

Sie setzte den ganzen Pulk krakeelender Freunde hochkant vor die Tür, knallrot vor Verlegenheit, wie sie annehmen mussten. In Wahrheit aber war sie abgrundtief zornig.

 

Wie konnten sie ihr Verliebtheit unterstellen?! Ihre gute Laune hatte nichts mit Cloud zu tun, das war ihr mehr als bewusst. In letzter Zeit war die einzige einschneidende Veränderung der Umgang mit Rufus gewesen, somit implizierten all die süffisanten Anspielungen, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, Gefühle für den zugegebenermaßen sehr attraktiven, aber kaltherzigen Shinra-Präsidenten! Es war eine einzige Unverschämtheit und sie hätte vor allem Cid am liebsten die Zähne eingeschlagen für den entstandenen Tumult.

 

Das sagte sie sich zumindest selbst. Hätte sie intensiver nachgedacht, wäre sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie sich am meisten über sich selbst ärgerte.

 

Dafür nämlich, für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden tatsächlich die Absicht zugelassen zu haben, den Irrtum richtigzustellen und zu gestehen: „Nein, nicht Cloud. Ich habe den Vormittag mit Rufus verbracht.“ Sie konnte ihnen einfach noch nicht gestehen, ein Geschäftsbündnis mit Rufus Shinra eingegangen zu sein. Sie würden es hoffnungslos missverstehen. Es war leicht zu missverstehen – sehr leicht sogar, wie sie zugeben musste.

 

So leicht, um genau zu sein, dass sie sich jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, ernstlich fragte, wie viele Mitarbeiter, die das provisorische neue Shinra-Hauptquartier bevölkerten, den Verdacht hegten, bei ihr handelte es sich um eine der zahlreichen Konkubinen ihres Chefs.

 

Wie viele mochte Rufus wohl haben ...?

 

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass das kaum ihr Problem sein sollte und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das größere. Der Gedanke, für eine bloße Gespielin gehalten zu werden, drehte ihr den Magen um – zumal die Bezeichnung gar nicht so weit entfernt von der Wahrheit lag, lediglich in gänzlich anderem Zusammenhang.

 

Diese Überlegungen machten sie so wütend, dass sie zwei Gläser in der bloßen Hand zerquetschte, ehe sie sich für eine Minute aktiv zur Ruhe zwang und kräftig durchatmete. Nein, es war nicht erstrebenswert, derart degradiert zu werden, doch was hatte sie für Alternativen? Kampftraining war keine Schande, es war sogar ziemlich normal, selbst bei der höhergestellten Kaste, die sich Leibwächter leisten konnte. Sich selbst verteidigen zu können galt als schick – bis zu der Grenze, sich selbst verteidigen zu müssen, ab da wurde es proletarisch.

 

Hatte Rufus seine Belegschaft über den Grund aufgeklärt, warum er die Heldin des Planeten oftmals für mehrere Stunden inzwischen dreimal die Woche bis täglich auf seiner persönlichen Etage empfing? Und wenn nicht, war es sein Recht, ihren Ruf auf so provokante Weise zu gefährden? War es ihr Recht, möglichen aufkommenden Missverständnissen mit einem eigenen Statement entgegenzutreten?

 

... War es außerhalb Avalanches für den Rest der Welt überhaupt wirklich rufschädigend? Fürwahr, bei Umfragen erlangte die Shinra Inc. mit ihrem charismatischen Vertreter seit des Wiedereintritts in die Öffentlichkeit noch immer keine maßgebliche Beliebtheit, aber die allgemeine Zustimmung wuchs stetig. Reeve tat ihr leid. Jahrelang hatte er sich für das Vertrauen der Menge abgemüht und ein Tyrann wie Rufus brauchte nur zu winken und mit Krokodilstränen Reue vorzugaukeln, um den Jubel zurück auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Die Menschheit war so erbärmlich oberflächlich!

 

Sie starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren ins Spülwasser. Und musste schließlich zugeben, dass es doch nicht nur Rufus‘ Aussehen sein konnte, das ihn so zuversichtlich auf den Thron des Monopols zurückführte. Nicht viele Leute verkörperten die Rolle eines Anführers so befriedigend wie er. Er war in der Lage, mit wenigen Worten, mit innerer Überzeugung Vertrauen zu wecken. Wenn er sagte, alles war in Ordnung, ließ er auch keinen Zweifel daran zu.

 

In einem großen, verdammt großen Rahmen war er Cloud ähnlicher, als beide es jemals gutgeheißen hätten.

 

Tifa schlug die Stirn gegen ein Regal, so dass Gläser und Flaschen klirrten und einige Gäste verwirrt von ihren Gesprächen aufsahen.

 

Wie konnte ihr Gedankengang von Cids gutgemeintem Kompliment in diesen vollkommen absurden Vergleich münden?! Cloud war sexy und hinter seiner stoischen Fassade ein liebenswürdiger Mensch. Rufus war sexy und hinter seiner kalten Maske ein Arschloch!

 

... Nur, konnte sie das auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie eine völlig andere Seite an ihm kennengelernt hatte, tatsächlich noch mit Überzeugung behaupten?

 

\---

 

Sie konnte und sie tat es wenig später, als Reno sie zum Präsidenten führte, um ihr Erscheinen ohne Termin anzukündigen. Dabei hatte sie es gut gemeint. Sie war in der Nähe gewesen und hatte frei, sodass sie eine Lektion zwischenzuschieben bereit war. Alles andere als bereit war allerdings er, und wenn sie sehr genau in sich hinein hörte, war es vielleicht dass, was sie mit ihrer neugewonnenen Macht zu untersuchen gedacht hatte: Ob der Vergleich zu Cloud nicht doch Hand und Fuß hatte.

 

Für ihn sprach, dass Rufus seine Mitarbeiter offenbar dazu angehalten hatte, Tifa nicht nur anzumelden, sondern direkt zu ihm zu bringen, wann immer sie Zeit und Wunsch für einen Trainingskampf verspürte. Der Sekretär hatte nicht einmal den Versuch gestartet, sie aufzuhalten, wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnt, weitaus weniger Befugnisse zu besitzen als die Kollegen in Schwarz. Somit hatte Reno nur kurz angeklopft, pro forma, wie es aussah, denn sein Kopf steckte praktisch schon zwischen Tür und Angel.

 

Gegen ihn sprachen die Worte, die in diesem Augenblick aus Rufusʼ Mund strömten.

 

Er telefonierte, sah jedoch bei der Störung auf und winkte seine Besucher nur eben herein, ehe er sich wieder auf das aufschlussreiche Gespräch konzentrierte.

 

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Kein Investor, zumindest keiner, den ich kenne und somit in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit kein seriöser, würde einen derart hohen Preis für Ihre insolvente Müllhalde einer Firma veranschlagen. Ich warne Sie: treiben Sie Ihre Spielchen nicht zu weit. Ich stehe vollends gleichgültig dem Gedanken gegenüber, Sie demnächst bettelnd Ecke Loveless Street und Binge End Boulevard anzutreffen. Sollten Sie also Ihre Gier nicht sehr schnell zu zügeln schaffen, gedenke ich, mein Gebot zurückzuziehen und damit als gutes Beispiel voranzugehen. Und glauben Sie mir, ein Rücktritt meinerseits wird auf einige der großzügigeren Mitbieter die gleiche Wirkung erzielen wie der Verlust Ihres gesamten Vermögens auf Ihre luxusorientierte Ehefrau. Sollten Sie also noch einmal den Drang verspüren, mich mit einem angeblich höheren Gebot zu erpressen, sollten Sie sich erst sehr ernst mit Ihren tatsächlichen Zukunftswünschen auseinandersetzen. Guten Tag.“

 

Er legte auf und ließ das Handy mit einem sonnigen Lächeln zuschnappen: „Tifa! Welch angenehme Überraschung! Ich werde mich sofort umziehen, wenn du so freundlich wärst, schon mal vorzugehen? Oder ist der Grund deines Kommens ein anderer?“ Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und er nickte verständig. Entweder war er es gewöhnt, entlarvende Situationen mit betonter Nichtbeachtung herunter zu spielen, oder weder er noch Reno erkannten irgendeinen Fehler im Konzept, denn der Turk wirkte ebenfalls kein bisschen verlegen, den gerechtigkeitsliebenden Gast direkt zu einem erschreckend wenig gerecht klingenden Verhandlungsgespräch geführt zu haben. Er wies nur kaugummikauend Richtung Ausgang: „Übrigens, Boss, steht der Termin mit Wutai weiterhin oder haste die Zickenprinzessin dermaßen gegen dich aufgebracht, dass er doch wieder ins Wasser fällt? Ansonsten würd ich mich langsam um den Flug kümmern, yo.“ Rufus kramte geistesabwesend in seinem Schreibtisch und warf ihm nur einen sehr kurzen Seitenblick zu: „Hm? Ah, nein, damit bleibt alles wie gehabt, sie hat sich wieder beruhigt.“ Er wies auf Tifa, noch immer in keinster Weise besorgt erscheinend: „Sag ihr auf dem Weg, worum es geht, ich beeil mich.“

 

„Geht klar, Boss.“

 

Später traf Rufus in der Sporthalle eine missmutig in sich gekehrte, stille Trainerin an, die mit verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, dass er sich ihr zum Kampf bereit entgegenstellte. Aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihm, diesem Verlangen Folge zu leisten, ohne zuvor den Grund für ihren Missmut auszulöschen. „Du wirkst erzürnt“, begann er also mit einem Blick auf ihre ungewöhnlich stark angespannte Oberarmmuskulatur und scherzte, „Bist du sauer, dass du deinen Sandsack für eine Woche wirst entbehren müssen?“ Tifas stechender Blick heftete sich auf ihn und sie murmelte mit tiefer, deutlich zorniger Stimme: „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht geändert.“ Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte langsam zum Haaransatz, während er selbstsicher erwiderte: „Oh doch, das habe ich. Aber dürfte ich zuerst erfahren, in welchem Kontext wir uns bewegen?“

 

„Zuallererst: Was läuft da zwischen dir und Yuffie? Reno faselte etwas von der Planung für ein neues Hotel, weswegen du dich mit ihr heftigst in die Wolle bekommen hast. Sie würde es niemals zulassen, dass Shinra in ihrer Stadt wieder einen Fuß in die Tür bekommt, also was hast du getan, dass sie dich jetzt doch empfängt?“

 

Eine Weile musterte er sie nachdenklich, doch dann stieß er einen tiefen, leidenden Seufzer aus und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Reno ist einfach nicht der Typ für Diplomatie. Deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, muss er sich angehört haben, als hielte ich den Kaiser als Geisel oder so.“ Als sie nicht lachte, fuhr er ernster fort: „Hör zu, es läuft alles absolut legal ab, in Ordnung? In erster Linie sollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Wutai auf uns zugegangen ist, nicht andersrum.“ Dies entlockte ihr einen verblüfften Laut und er wanderte gestikulierend hin und her: „Ihr Stadtrat, in erster Linie Mr. Gorkii, hat mich kontaktiert aufgrund der Bezuschussung eines Hotels im östlichen Bereich der Stadt. Bevor du dich ereiferst: Ich war ebenso überrascht wie du. Zuerst bin ich sogar von einer Verschwörung ausgegangen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mich die dem Schreiben gleich beigelegten Blaupausen auf den ersten Blick eingenommen haben. Wenn etwas meine Neugier erregt, gehe ich schon mal das Risiko ein, in eine Falle zu tappen. Ich habe mich also mit ihnen auseinandergesetzt und es stellte sich heraus, dass es keine Falle, eher eine Verzweiflungstat ihrerseits war. Die Errichtung dieses Hotels ist absolut essentiell, um den Touristenströmen, die Wutai in letzter Zeit heimsuchen, Herr zu werden. Allein das Schildkrötenparadies und die Handvoll Pensionen am Ort, wenn auch ausgesprochen gemütlich, so doch räumlich stark begrenzt, sind schon jetzt hoffnungslos überlaufen. Und Tourismus ist derzeit einfach die einzige verlässliche Einnahmequelle der Stadt, es wäre nicht nur dumm, sondern fast selbstzerstörerisch, wenn sie sich das Geld entgehen ließen. Allerdings ist die WRO derzeit nicht in der Lage, derart kostenintensive Projekte zu starten und die anderen hinzugezogenen Investoren erwiesen sich nur bereit gegen das Eingeständnis von Konditionen, mit denen der Rat keineswegs einverstanden war. Wir hingegen sind uns relativ schnell einig geworden.“

 

Tifa legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief: „Du hast Eingeständnisse gemacht, wo deine Konkurrenz hartnäckig verhandelt hat? Du kannst nicht glauben, dass dir jemand mitmenschliche Freundlichkeit abkauft, oder?!“ „Oh, selbstverständlich hat meine Nachgiebigkeit nichts mit so etwas Fadenscheinigem zu tun“, grinste er überheblich, „Vorerst geht es mir einzig und allein darum, meinen, wie du so schön sagst, ‚Fuß in die Tür‘ zu bekommen.“ Mit einem frechen Achselzucken breitete er vergnügt die Arme aus: „An diesem Hotel mag ich selbst nicht viel verdienen, aber wer sagt denn, dass man mich im Gegenzug nicht auch das eine oder andere lohnenswerte Gebäude in Wutai bauen lässt?“

 

„Und was hat Yuffie damit zu tun?“

 

„Alles, fürchte ich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Rat leider ohne ihr Einverständnis gehandelt hat. Mr. Gorkii besitzt durch sein fortgeschrittenes Alter ein gewisses Maß an Lebenserfahrung, welche ihn dazu veranlasst hat, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und sich auf die Vorteile meines Reichtums für die Entwicklung Wutais zu konzentrieren. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder waren ebenfalls recht schnell davon zu überzeugen, selbst die junge Miss Shake erkannte eine gewisse Notwendigkeit. Aber als Yuffie von den Verhandlungen erfuhr, gerieten sie durch ihre, sagen wir, kindliche Naivität vollkommen aus den Fugen. Nicht nur, dass sie mich bei meinem letzten Besuch tätlich angegriffen und damit eine regelrechte Prügelei mit den Turks vom Zaun gebrochen hat, sie hat sich in den folgenden Tagen auch strikt geweigert, mir nur einen winzigen Schritt entgegenzukommen. Du wirst verstehen, dass ein Vertrag unter solchen Umständen kaum verlässlich bleiben kann, weswegen ich meine Bereitschaft zurückgezogen habe und untätiger Dinge abgereist bin.“

 

Er imitierte Tifas Haltung: „Vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich Post von Godo persönlich. Die Angelegenheit sei geklärt, ob ich noch immer Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit hätte. Und ja, die habe ich tatsächlich aus bereits erwähnten Gründen. Deshalb fliege ich nächste Woche noch einmal hin, um mir ihr neues Angebot anzuhören. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir diesmal etwas erreichen, ohne dass ich meinen persönlichen Vorkoster mit einpacken muss.“ Sein Kichern zeigte deutlich, dass er sich einen weiteren Scherz zu machen bemühte, doch sie ging auch diesmal nicht darauf ein, blitzte ihn nur immer noch wütend an.

 

„... Was hatte es vorhin mit dem seltsamen Telefongespräch auf sich?“

 

„Wovon redest du?“

 

„Du hast einen Verhandlungspartner eingeschüchtert. Oder willst du auch hier wieder abstreiten, dich nicht geändert zu haben?“

 

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung sah er sie so dermaßen verwirrt an, dass sie begann, an ihrer Beobachtungsgabe zu zweifeln. Er schien wirklich, ehrlich, tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, wovon zum Teufel sie sprach.

 

Doch endlich lichtete sich sein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln und er schnippte mit den Fingern: „Oh. Das meinst du. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, ja, ich bestehe darauf. Ich habe mich geändert. Aber wenn mich ein potenzieller Verkäufer immer wieder damit belästigt, den Preis ins Lächerliche zu treiben und zu treiben und zu treiben, weil er genau weiß, dass sein Grundstück unserer stetig enger werdenden Grundschule die längst nötige Erweiterung verschaffen könnte, möge man es mir verzeihen, ein wenig ungehalten zu werden.“ Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue: „Eine Grundschule? Du willst eine Grundschule ausbauen?“ „Nicht eine. Meine. Die am Bugenheim-Platz“, er strich sich gereizt stöhnend durchs Haar, „Und es ist wahrlich langsam dringend erforderlich.“ „Was?!“, entfuhr es ihr fassungslos, „Aber die ist inzwischen die Größte in ganz Edge! Und ... die Beliebteste sogar! Ich dachte, die hätte die WRO gebaut?!“

 

„Da bist du nicht die einzige. Und das, obwohl ich nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht habe, der Eigentümer zu sein. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil die wenigsten Shinra ein Mindestmaß an Anstand zutrauen – oder zutrauen wollen.“

 

Sie zuckte ertappt zusammen und er winkte gnädig ab: „Die Gebote der anderen Interessenten sind maximal halb so hoch wie meins. Obwohl es mir wie allen anderen nur um das Grundstück geht, bin ich bereit, dem Eigentümer das zu zahlen, was der darauf stehende marode Betrieb unter seiner Führung wert ist.“ Sie schnaubte pikiert: „Unter seiner Führung? Hältst du dich für so viel besser?“ Er sah sie ratlos an: „Ja, selbstverständlich tue ich das.“ Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte verdrossen und natürlich wusste er, warum. „Hör zu“, seufzte er also nur geschlagen, „Ich bin und bleibe Geschäftsmann. Ich bin zwar davon abgerückt, die Konkurrenz mit tyrannischen Methoden aufzukaufen, aber wenn ich kaufe, will ich Gewinn erzielen. Keinen moralisch fragwürdig Hohen mehr vielleicht, aber ohne Gewinn verliert der Handel seine Existenzgrundlage. Oder schenkst du teuren Wein für einen Bruchteil des Selbstkostenpreises aus, weil dir der Alkoholiker von nebenan so leid tut?“ „Manchmal. Wenn es der Situation angemessen erscheint“, erwiderte sie und ihr Ausdruck verriet gleichzeitig Vorwurf und Erwartung. Davon ließ er sich aber überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. „Genau das mach ich doch auch! Ich gebe durchaus mal einen aus“, er schmunzelte sie demonstrativ an, „Aber ich lasse mir nicht aus der Flasche trinken, wenn du verstehst.“

 

Und so ungern sie es auch zuzugeben bereit war – sie verstand tatsächlich.

 

\---

 

Sie folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

 

Es war nicht der größte Fehler ihres Lebens, so weit wollte sie nicht gehen, während sie in höchster Alarmbereitschaft den leicht schwingenden Kronleuchter umrundete, immer mal wieder hierhin wie dorthin einen misstrauischen Blick werfend. Sie war nicht unvorsichtig wie Reno oder unbedarft wie Elena, auch nicht überkonzentriert wie Rude – sie war einfach nur neugierig. Sie wollte wissen, ob Rufus ihr mit seinen Tricks und Kniffen beikommen konnte oder sich an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen würde, denn es war ihr einfach nicht mehr möglich, eine entscheidende Tatsache zu ignorieren: Die kleinen Sperenzchen – und als etwas anderes konnte man diese als Kampf getarnten Faxen nicht bezeichnen – bereiteten nicht mehr nur ihm Vergnügen. Auch sie selbst war von diesem Wettkampffieber der etwas anderen Art eingenommen worden.

 

Trotzdem musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es auch nicht ihr allerklügster Schachzug gewesen war, den sie je getan hatte. Immerhin war sie seinem Ideenreichtum jetzt schutzlos ausgeliefert. Und er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, das von Anfang an vollends auszunutzen. Er hatte bereits ein mannshohes Selbstportrait geopfert, zwei Stühle, eine kleine Kommode und drei Blumenkübel. Wegen der Kommode konnte sie Tseng nebenan sogar noch schäumen hören – offensichtlich steckte da Geschichte hinter. Was für ein Pech.

 

Sie bezweifelte sowieso, dass sein Ärger den ihren derzeit übertraf, denn diese Kommode hatte sie beinahe zu Fall gebracht, ihr aber zumindest ein enttäuschtes Zungenschnalzen eingebracht, bevor sich Rufus ihrem Zugriff entzogen hatte, ehe sie ihr Bein aus den hölzernen Überresten hatte befreien können.

 

Wo steckte das linke Wiesel jetzt nur?

 

Aus dem Trainingsraum vernahm sie ein kaum vernehmbares „Ich wünschte fast, er würde sie endlich erwischen“, gefolgt von vorwurfsvollem Brummen und sie rief, ohne ihre Umgebung zu vernachlässigen „Das habe ich gehört“ zurück. Was sie über Rufusʼ Wohnung inzwischen wusste, war, dass sie ausgesprochen geräumig war und großzügig mit verschieden hohen Möbeln bestückt, die im Notfall als Deckung dienen konnten. Außerdem hatte sie bereits einen Geheimgang kennengelernt, ein Umstand, der den Chef-Turk zu einer ganz besonders ausführlichen Beschwerde veranlasst hatte, die Rufus wenig beeindruckt hatte. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass es noch andere geben musste, aus denen er ihr in den Rücken springen konnte. Oder in die Beine grätschen, je nachdem, wie alt er sich im Moment gerade fühlte. Wie es wohl war, dachte sie bei sich, wenn man ein Appartement bewohnte, das einen bei jedem Schritt und Tritt daran erinnerte, von Feinden umringt zu sein? Wie viel diese Feinde dafür zu riskieren bereit waren, in jenes Appartement einzudringen? Und wie sehr das eigene Leben davon abhing, dass eine unscheinbare Kommode im taktisch klugen Winkel stand, um eine Kugel abzufangen?

 

Es konnte sich um kein geruhsames Leben handeln und sie überkam eine Welle von Mitleid.

 

Unmittelbar darauf schüttelte sie schnaufend den Kopf, sich über ihre eigene Naivität ärgernd. Der Präsident der Shinra Inc. hatte sich jeden Zustand seines Daseins selbst zuzuschreiben. Er war selbst schuld daran, von so vielen Leuten verabscheut zu werden, vielleicht sogar genug, ihn töten zu wollen. Rufus war rücksichtslos, kaltherzig und unnahbar gewesen und auch wenn er nun, vor allem in ihrer Gegenwart, reichlich gute Seiten durchscheinen ließ, war es nicht so leicht, einmal zerstörtes Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen.

 

Vor allem nicht, wenn er die kleinste Unaufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers ausnutzte und ihm ungebremst mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug!

 

„Eins zu null! Wird auch langsam Zeit“, Rufus boxte triumphierend in die Luft, während er stolz die Auswirkungen seines ersten direkten Treffers begutachtete. Und Tifa, mit triefender Nase am Boden hockend, wischte sich mit düsterem Schmunzeln das Blut ab, um ziemlich verschnupft zu erwidern: „Meinen Glückwunsch, Meister Neunmalklug. Unser Training scheint ja endlich Früchte zu tragen! Dann können wir langsam die Schwierigkeitsstufe erhöhen.“

 

Am selben Abend saß sie mit ihrer kleinen Ersatzfamilie um den Esstisch herum und speiste genüsslich an einem Auflauf, als Denzel plötzlich lauthals lachend auf den Fernseher wies, der unauffällig im Hintergrund lief: „Heiliger Gewitterblitz, was ist denn mit dem passiert?!“ Alle Augen folgten seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf den Bildschirm, auf dem gerade ein grün und blau geprügelter Shinra-Präsident neben dem Moderator einer TV-Show Platz nahm. Dem kollektiven Gekicher nach zu urteilen, das aus den Zuschauerrängen erklang, teilte das Publikum wohl Denzels Vergnügen – und nun auch Clouds und Shelkes, nur Marlene hatte den Anstand, sich zumindest ein bisschen zu sorgen.

 

Rufus schien herzlich unbeeindruckt, machte sogar gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, als der Moderator sensationsgierig fragte: „Du liebe Güte ... Hatten sie einen Unfall, Herr Präsident?“ „Nein“, lächelte Rufus honigsüß, „Meine Frau hat mich geschlagen.“

 

Sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Geräts donnerte glücklicherweise so lautes Grölen los, dass niemand auf die Gabel achtete, die Tifa vor Schreck auf den laut klimpernden Teller fallen ließ.

 

„Deine Frau, hm?“, fragte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, als ihr Rufus das nächste Mal die Tür öffnete. Er hob verschlagen grinsend beide Hände in stiller Ergebenheit: „Ein Scherz, ein Scherz!“ „Ja, das dachte ich schon“, schnaubte sie und trat an ihm vorbei in sein Penthouse, „denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du deiner Frau die Gelegenheit geben würdest, mehr als einmal zuzuschlagen.“

 

\---

 

Ihre Abmachung überdauerte nun schon einen weitaus längeren Zeitraum, als sich beide jemals vorgestellt hatten. Vor allem Rufus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, die Sessions in seinen geregelten Terminkalender aufnehmen zu müssen und eines Tages fragte er sie direkt, wie es zu dieser Gesetzmäßigkeit gekommen war, nicht dass er sich beschweren wollte, wohlgemerkt. Es wunderte ihn nur. Tifa stellte mit einem selbstgerechten Maß an Zufriedenheit fest, dass sie inzwischen seine Unsicherheit erkennen konnte, wo nur sehr wenige andere einen Unterschied zu seiner offensiv-fordernden Art festgestellt hätten. Ein Sekundenbruchteile andauerndes Wegsehen, das Wechseln der Hand, die in der Hüfte lag, das Zucken der anderen zur Stirn, um sich lose Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, nur um es sich umgehend anders zu überlegen – damit es nicht als Geste der Unsicherheit entlarvt werden konnte.

 

Gleichgültig brummte sie hochkonzentriert, sich nicht im geringsten in ihrer seelenruhigen Beschäftigung stören lassend, ihm die bis vor kurzem noch ausgerenkte Schulter einzusalben: „So wie ich dir, eröffnest du auch mir neue Perspektiven. Meine Sparringpartner und vor allem meine Freunde sind stark, aber sie können mich nicht mehr überraschen. Du magst mir technisch unterlegen sein, aber du kämpfst hinterfotzig. Mit dir als Gegner sammle ich völlig neue Erfahrungen. Und außerdem macht das hier einen Heidenspaß.“ Sie drückte zur Anschauung unsanft einen Daumen in eine besonders blutunterlaufene Stelle und er zuckte mit einem hustenhaften Keuchen zusammen, das sich jedoch gleich darauf in ein Kichern verwandelte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stolz oder beleidigt sein soll.“

 

„Willkommen im Club.“

 

Sie durfte nicht daran denken, wie oft sie seit seines unbedachten Witzes von den anderen weiblichen Mitarbeitern der Firma auf seltsam eifersüchtige Weise angeschielt worden war.

 

Sie durfte nicht daran denken, dass sie sich inzwischen selbst als eine Art Mitarbeiterin sah.

 

Sie durfte nicht daran denken, dass sie sich seitdem mehr als einmal dabei erwischt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, wie es wohl sein musste, die Frau eines Shinra zu sein.

 

Sie durfte vor allem nicht daran denken, wie attraktiv dieser Körper unter ihren Fingern war und wie ansprechend sich seine Muskeln bei jeder Berührung spannten, denn ansonsten hätten manche Attacken wie Schulterwürfe, Schwitzkästen, Suplexes, rundum jede, die dauerhaftes Halten oder anderweitige physische Nähe bedurften, zu einem peinlichen Problem werden können.

 

Sie dachte darüber nach, warum Rufus wohl noch kein verheirateter Mann war. Bei so viel Schönheit und Reichtum gab es verdammt viele Frauen, die über seinen miesen Charakter lächelnd hinweggesehen hätten.

 

Sie dachte darüber nach, ihn danach zu fragen, doch dann ließ sie es lieber – sein mieser Charakter hätte ihr keine ruhige Minute mehr gelassen.

 

\---

 

Es war optimales Wetter für körperliche Betätigung, leicht bewölkt, aber nicht nass, lau, nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm, als Rufus Tifa dazu einlud, ihr Training mit einem Glas Wein auf der Dachterrasse ausklingen zu lassen. Eine kurze Lagebesprechung mit Rude hatte ergeben, dass die Turks das Terrain gesichert hatten und sie keine unangenehme Überraschung erwartete, weshalb sie das Angebot gerne annahm. Zwar gab es dort eine Menge potenzieller Fettnäpfchen, die Rufus zu seinen Gunsten ausspielen konnte, doch man hatte ihr versichert, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, denn die Terrasse war eine Art Heiligtum für ihn. Nun, da sie sie überblickte, verstand sie warum. Einen derart bildhübschen Garten riskierte man nicht einfach für ein paar Sekunden Schadenfreude. In der Mitte gab es einen großen Pool, um den ein Rand aus warmen beige-braunen Steinfliesen verlief. Sonnenliegen und niedrige Tischchen standen darauf, hier und da ein aufgeschlagenes Buch oder Handtuch. Einen zweiten, schmaleren Rand bildete ein Blumenbeet unterschiedlichster Sorten, eine Mischung aus strenger Geometrie und vollkommenen Chaos, was ihr ein würdigendes Schmunzeln entlockte. Es folgte eine Heckeneinzäunung, schönster, dichtester, gekonnt getrimmter Buchsbaum, danach ein breiter Steg aus Holzplanken.

 

Halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht über die drohende Langeweile stand sie nun mit den Armen auf dem brusthohen Geländer gestützt, blickte bewundernd auf Edge hinab und ließ sich die leichte kühle Brise in den Haaren gefallen. „Manchmal denke ich, du bist ein Idiot“, rief sie über die Schulter zurück, „Man sollte meinen, dass du nach Weapon und dem Intermezzo mit Kadaj einen großen Bogen um hohe Gebäude machen würdest!“ Selbst auf Entfernung konnte sie seine sich hebende Augenbraue erkennen: „Aber wieso denn? Es ist doch nichts passiert?“ Dankend nahm er der Bedienung das gebrachte Tablett ab und gesellte sich an Tifas Seite. Dann seufzte er und hielt es ihr entgegen: „Außerdem ist es nicht die Schuld eines Gebäudes, wenn einem nichts anderes übrigbleibt, als es aus dem Fenster zu verlassen. Für Kadaj wäre es ein Aufwand von einem Fingerzeig gewesen, mich fertigzumachen. Ich habe Jenova so lange vor ihnen verborgen, wie es mir möglich war, aber wer weiß, was für ein Monster sie als nächstes auf die Stadt losgelassen hätten? Die Turks waren auf dem Weg, Cloud war auf dem Weg und ich benötigte dringend Zeit. Selbst Sekunden waren wertvoll. Und die einzigen, die mir blieben, waren die vertikalen geradewegs Richtung Asphalt. Wäre ich zur anderen Seite ausgebrochen, hätte ich mich seinem Zugriff nicht entziehen können. Und so leid es mir auch für euch tut – ich möchte leben.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie schnaubte ungläubig: „Der Sturz hätte dich getötet!“

 

„Hat er aber nicht. Ich bin nicht tot, weil ich eine Sekunde länger gelebt habe. Nur eine Sekunde kann den Unterschied machen, Tifa.“

 

Verträumt ließ er den Blick über das Panorama schweifen und sagte entschlossen: „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wäre ein Idiot, würde ich mir wegen Trivialitäten den Genuss an solchen Freuden verderben lassen, meinst du nicht?“ Gedankenverloren musterte sie ihn, schnaubte noch einmal, diesmal amüsiert, und nahm ihm nickend eines der Gläser ab, um ihm zuzuprosten.

 

Als sich die ersten Schlückchen Wein um ihre Geschmacksknospen legten, stöhnte sie begierig auf und bedeckte sich daraufhin peinlich berührt mit den Fingerspitzen den Mund: „Mideelscher Seelfeuer. Glaub mir, du hättest mich auch mit einem Tropfen beeindrucken können, der dich kein ganzes Monatseinkommen gekostet hätte.“

 

„Ich bin offensichtlich nicht der einzige, der zu beeindrucken weiß. Aber was erwarte ich von einem Profi?“

 

„Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht Sommelier genug, um jedes alkoholische Getränk des Planeten zuordnen zu können, aber einen der drei besten Weine würde ich selbst noch blind, taub und tot erschmecken. Ich habe eine Flasche bei der Rettung von Aerith aus dem Hauptquartier mitgehen lassen und Rotz und Wasser geheult, als ich sie viele Monate später auf unserer Siegesfeier entkorken musste. Ich habe befürchtet, nie wieder normalen Schluck herunterzukriegen.“

 

„Du hast Wein aus dem Shinra-Hauptquartier gestohlen?“

 

„Hey, es waren Kriegszeiten! Und du hast dafür versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich denke, wir sind quitt.“

 

„Ich will mich nicht beschweren, es verwundert mich nur, dass du dich mit Wein zufriedengegeben hast, wenn du viel wertvollere Dinge hättest erbeuten können.“

 

„... Ich bin bescheiden?“

 

Er lachte lauthals: „Das lässt sich wohl nicht abstreiten. Habt ihr denn wenigstens ein bisschen dabei an mich gedacht?“ Verlegen schnippte sie wiederholt ans Glas: „Naja, wir haben auf das Ende von Shinra angestoßen, wenn das zählt?“ „Ihr habt mit meinem Wein auf meinen Tod angestoßen“, brachte er fassungslos hervor und sie konnte sich ein wenig verlegenes Fußscharren nicht verkneifen. Verdutzt blinzelte er gen Horizont: „Wow ... Nun, zumindest kann man nicht behaupten, dass ihr am guten Willen gespart habt.“

 

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu antworten.

 

Der Wind spielte mit ihrer Kleidung, weit unten brummte die Stadt vor sich hin, über ihnen flog hin und wieder ein Schwarm Vögel vorbei. Auf einmal wurde ihr die Intimität der ganzen Situation bewusst und ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins überkam sie. „Also“, räusperte sie sich, um die plötzlich unangenehme Stille zu beenden, „wie ich dich kenne, hast du schon so manchen Geschäftspartner mit diesem Schmuckstück von Garten neidisch gemacht, hm? Kann’s dir nicht verdenken, es ist echt gemütlich hier.“ Er bedachte sie mit einem erstaunten Blick: „Erstens: Danke, auch wenn du dir sicher denken kannst, dass ich nirgendwo selbst Hand anlege. Zweitens: Ich bringe nur Freunde hier herauf.“ Nun war sie es, die perplex die Brauen anhob: „Du hältst mich für eine Freundin.“ Nachdenklich zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Obwohl ich versucht habe, dich umzubringen, hast du trotz aller Gelegenheiten nicht versucht, es mit gleicher Münze zu vergelten. Für mein Verständnis mehr als freundlich genug.“

 

„Und verwöhnst du all deine Freunde mit Seelfeuer?“

 

„Nur wenn ich sie beeindrucken will.“

 

Sein breites Grinsen kam fast Renos gleich und sie hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis, ihm kräftig gegen den Bizeps zu schlagen. Stattdessen versteckte sie ihre aufkeimende Verlegenheit hinter einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln, wandte sich ganz dem Geländer zu und nippte nur schweigend weiter am flüssigen Gold. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten ordentlich vermöbelt einzig dafür, dass ihm die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht peinlich war und sie hingegen langsam vor sich hin schmorte. Im Stillen stellte sie sich die Frage, warum er sie an diesem Tage spontan zu einem Umtrunk eingeladen hatte, etwas, was er sonst nicht mal bei einem der Besuche in ihrer Bar getan hatte. Hatte er geglaubt, dass sie an ihrem eigenen Vorrat kein Interesse hatte? Oder war er zuvor gar zu schüchtern gewesen, um sich zu dem Schritt durchzuringen? Bei diesem Gedanken hätte sie beinahe laut losgelacht. Sie schaffte es, sich auf ein Prusten zu beschränken, welches er glücklicherweise durch das Rauschen des Windes überhörte. Und doch fragte sie ihn beiläufig: „Sag mal, Rufus, findest du mich eigentlich attraktiv?“ Er schwenkte seinen Wein und überraschte sie mit seiner Antwort: „Sicher.“ „Wirklich?!“, entfuhr es ihr und sie vergaß, danach den Mund zu schließen. „Nun, man könnte argumentieren, dass du nicht jedermanns Typ entsprichst“, führte er mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln weiter aus, „aber unter aktuellen ästhetischen Gesichtspunkten zu behaupten, du seist nicht schön, wäre eine offenkundige Lüge.“ Sein Kopf drehte sich ihr irritiert zu, als sie ihn eine Weile in Ehrfurcht anstarrte: „Was?“ „Und“, fragte sie endlich zögerlich weiter, „entspreche ich deinem Typ?“

 

Seine Augenbraue hob sich oh so quälend langsam, als ob er selbst zum Verwirrtwerden zu verwirrt war. Allerdings gab der Moment ihr selbst die Gelegenheit, ausgiebig die Fassung zu verlieren.

 

Ehe er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon unter Kauderwelsch, das sie nicht einmal selbst so richtig verstand, quer über den Platz in der Wohnung verschwunden und an zwei verdatterten Turks vorbei zur Tür hinaus geflohen.

 

\---

 

Der taktische Rückzug brachte ihr gar nichts.

 

„Ja“, knüpfte er nämlich einige Tage spätere nahtlos an das unsägliche Gespräch an, zu ihrem großen Leidwesen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das deutlich zeigte, dass er über den ersten Schock hinweggekommen und sich der Möglichkeiten, die sie ihm in ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit eröffnet hatte, bewusst geworden war, „Ja, du bist mein Typ. War das nur eine Frage zur Befriedigung der eigenen Eitelkeit oder steckt eine indirekte Aufforderung dahinter?“ „Träum weiter“, quiekte sie entsetzt und setzte reflexartig einen entrüsteten Hieb in sein Gesicht an, dem er zu ihrer endlosen Erleichterung leger auswich, „Das war Smalltalk! Nichts weiter als Smalltalk! Du hast mich nur ausgetrickst, das Gespräch in eine Richtung gelenkt, in der du mich leichter in Verlegenheit bringen konntest!“

 

„Oh, es ist also meine Schuld, dass du mich nicht im Allgemeinen nach meinem Typ fragen konntest, sondern präzise nach meiner Einstellung deinem Typ gegenüber?“

 

Er machte absolut keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr ihn ihre prekäre Lage belustigte und dass ihre Ohren zu glühen begannen, frustrierte sie gleich nochmal so sehr.

 

„Halt den Mund“, keifte sie deshalb fast blamabel hysterisch, „Wenn du weiter so einen Müll verzapfst, siehst du mich hier nie wieder!“

 

Von jetzt auf gleich wich das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und sie hielt mitten im Schwung irritiert inne. Einmal, zweimal blinzelte er und dann wandte er auf einmal seinen leeren Blick ab. „Ah, natürlich“, murmelte er monoton, mit einem entmachtenden Winken über die Schulter hinweg, „Verzeih. Das war unprofessionell von mir. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Wenn du erlaubst, könnten wir eine Pause einlegen? Ich muss ein wichtiges Telefongespräch führen.“ Damit drehte er sich um und wanderte ohne die erfragte Erlaubnis abzuwarten Richtung seitliche Bänke davon. Stirnrunzelnd ließ sie die Faust sinken und starrte ihm wortlos nach.

 

Sein ausdrucksloser Blick hatte ihr einen Stich versetzt, einen Stich, den sie sich selbst nicht gern eingestehen wollte. Doch er war so deutlich spürbar gewesen, dass sie ihn nur mit äußerster Böswilligkeit hätte verleugnen können. Seine Reaktion hatte ihr urplötzlich klar gemacht, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen – und wie fragil diese Beziehung tatsächlich war. So peinlich die Lage auch für sie gewesen sein mochte, es war letztendlich alles nur Spaß gewesen. Rufus hatte mit ihr herumgealbert, offensichtlich ohne sich seiner gänzlich bewusst zu sein, auf ihre Kosten zwar, aber das erschien nur fair nach den zahllosen Ganzkörperveilchen, von denen er in letzter Zeit die Neugierde der Öffentlichkeit immer wieder hatte abwenden müssen.

 

Und eine in keinster Weise ernst gemeinte Drohung ihrerseits hatte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

 

Und sie ebenfalls. Das hier war keiner ihrer Freunde, die nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen wären, derartigen Worten ernstzunehmende Bedeutung beizumessen, schließlich wussten sie genau, dass sie sie niemals im Stich gelassen hätte – und umgekehrt. Aber dieser Mann war ein Geschäftspartner, sie erbrachte Leistung, welche er ihr bezahlte. Im Vertrag stand wörtlich, dass sie genannte Leistung ohne Angabe von Gründen jederzeit verweigern durfte und sexuelle Belästigung war ein sehr guter Grund, jeglichen Kontakt einzustellen. Obwohl sie die Possen nicht als solche angesehen hatte, obwohl sie mitgemacht, ja die Gelegenheit sogar selbst initiiert hatte, obwohl er sonst so begabt darin war, echte Hysterie von bloßer Verlegenheit zu unterscheiden, musste er wegen ihrer heftigen Reaktion gedacht haben, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

 

Aber eine besonders wichtige Frage stellte sich ihr fernab von seiner plötzlichen Galanterie. Wann hatte sie damit angefangen, ihn als einen Freund anzusehen? War eine unscheinbare Geste des Vertrauensbeweises und ein sehr, sehr teurer Wein wirklich alles, was es brauchte, um sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln?

 

„Hey, Rufus“, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entlastete leger ein Bein, sich nicht daran störend, ihn zu stören. Er murmelte etwas ins PHS und hielt dann mit einem fragenden Blick in ihre Richtung die Sprechmuschel zu. „Das war nur ein Witz, okay?“, stellte sie mit eherner Miene klar, „Ich würde wegen so einer Lappalie niemals aufhören.“

 

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur wortlos in die Augen, bis er plötzlich nichtssagend lächelte und das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in ihrem Bizeps.

 

Er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt.

 

Durch die diskrete Abwiegelung wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass ein gewaltiger Unterschied bestand zwischen Rufus dem Präsidenten und Rufus dem Privatmann und eine bloße Unaufmerksamkeit ihrerseits hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, sich daran zu erinnern, dass auch sie über diese beiden Gesichter verfügte.

 

Mit seinem ganzen Gerede über Freundschaft, der Dachterrasse, dem Seelfeuer, dessen Geschmack sie hin und wieder noch immer auf der Zunge zu spüren glaubte, hatte er ihr eine zögerliche Hand hingehalten – und während sie sie unterbewusst akzeptiert hatte, hatte sie ihm mit ihrer vorherigen Reaktion die Meinung vermittelt, sie ausgeschlagen zu haben.

 

Zu ihrem großen Leidwesen aber musste sie nun erkennen, dass sie sich wesentlich lieber mit dem Privatmann abgab, als sich mit dem Präsidenten herumzuschlagen und sie verspürte einen immensen Drang danach, ihren Fehler so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen.

 

Der Zufall jedoch wollte, dass ihr das nicht so schnell gelingen sollte wie eigentlich geplant.

 

\---

 

Der Vorfall ereignete sich während einer simplen Besichtigungstour durch Edge, welche sich Rufus zur Angewohnheit hatte werden lassen, um nicht noch einmal „die Wirklichkeit aus den Augen zu verlieren“, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte. Doch eine Angewohnheit warf Schatten zugunsten solcher Individuen, die die Shinra Inc. noch immer als Bedrohung betrachteten. Die Gründe dafür, so hatte er Tifa einmal erklärt, konnten so vielfältig sein wie der Sand am Meer: Konkurrenz, Misstrauen, Rache, selbst schiere Langeweile, Frust, sogar einfache Psychosen konnten seine Feinde zu unüberlegten Taten verleiten.

 

Diese Tat war nicht unüberlegt. Sie war sehr gut geplant und trotz ihrer Basis aus reinem Glück außerordentlich effektiv. Es grenzte an Wahnwitz, Rufus in seinem festungsgleichen Hauptquartier anzugreifen, so etwas hätten sich nur bestens ausgestattete Organisationen erlauben können. Ihn auf einem seiner öffentlichen Auftritte zu erwischen, grenzte ebenso an ein Wunder, nicht nur wegen der Abteilung für öffentliche Angelegenheiten, sondern auch, weil sich andere Veranstalter stets mächtig ins Zeug legten, für reibungslose Abläufe zu sorgen, denn so schlecht seine Reputation nach außen hin noch immer erschien, war er der Publikumsmagnet schlechthin. Außerdem war er Reeves Bekannter, Geschäftspartner, Geldgeber ... Freund, wenn auch ein reichlich komplizierter, somit wurde er bei öffentlichen Events rund um die Uhr von WRO-Sicherheitskräften umschwirrt.

 

Der erfolgversprechendste Weg, ihn zu treffen, war somit auf den privaten Fahrten – das wusste er, das wussten seine Gegner. Und trotzdem hatte er sich die Blöße gegeben, nach einem nicht mehr ganz so irregulären Zeitplan durch die Stadt zu tingeln, um sich ein stets aktuelles Bild von der sich oft schnell ändernden Situation der Bürgerschaft zu machen.

 

Seine gutgemeinten Absichten kosteten ihn an diesem Tage beinahe Kopf und Kragen.

 

Sie hatten ihm eine perfide, rücksichtslose Falle gestellt und er wollte laut loslachen, als sie lautstark verkündeten, alles für das Wohl ihrer Mitmenschen zu tun. Anstatt ihn mit linken Tricks und Täuschungen dazu zu bringen, irgendwo in eine verlassene Gasse oder einen Hinterhof einzubiegen, hatten sie, nachdem sie sich über seine Abfahrt verständigt hatten, eine der Hauptstraßen gesperrt und einfach nur gewartet. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit hatte sich ein dichter Stau gebildet – mit seinem Wagen mitten dazwischen, gut gesichert zwar, aber es handelte sich nicht um seine Limousine, die höchstens mit Panzern einzunehmen gewesen wäre. Reno hatte lauthals geflucht und mehrmals versucht, aus den langen Schlangen auszubrechen, aber da auch andere Autofahrer ziemlich feststeckten, war das ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Und die Angreifer hatten ihnen nicht besonders viel Zeit zum Überlegen gegeben.

 

Die Schüsse fielen mitten zwischen den Wagen, zerbarsten Autoscheiben, zerbeulten Blech, zerstörten Leben, die die ach so selbstlosen Täter zweifelsohne als Opfer der guten Tat betrachteten. Einen Panzer hatten sie nicht – dafür eine Panzerfaust, die Rufus, seine diensthabenden Turks und nicht genügend ins Kreuzfeuer geratene Unbeteiligte dazu veranlasste, sich aus den Wagen zu werfen und sehr schnell davon wegzubewegen. Um unbeschadet zu entkommen, konnte Reno leider nur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliehen, die Rude und Rufus auf der Beifahrerseite nahmen und die entstandene Panik, als ihr Wagen und mit ihm die meisten der umstehenden mit Knall und Wucht und Stichflammen in die Luft flogen, erschwerte ihnen die Zusammenkunft zusätzlich. Alles lief verärgernd genau nach Plan der Angreifer, die sich sofort an die Verfolgung ihres Ziels machten und Turk und Präsident keine Gelegenheit gaben, sich von der Menge abzusetzen. Und Rufus wusste einfach, dass die Bevölkerung später ihm die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben würde. Wie er solche sinnlosen Ärgernisse doch hasste.

 

Seine Aggressoren mussten bald feststellen, dass er ein wesentlich schwierigeres Ziel abgab als angenommen, zumal weniger von ihren Leuten zur Unterstützung zur Verfügung standen als geplant. Aus allen möglichen Richtungen hörte man Schüsse, zorniges Gebrüll und andere Kampfgeräusche, da es sich einige schwerer bewaffnete Bürger wohl nicht hilflos gefallen ließen, gegen ihren Willen zu Märtyrern auserkoren worden zu sein. Dadurch hatte das Duo das Glück, die meisten Feinde ausschalten zu können, bevor sie in den unweigerlichen Nahkampf gezwungen wurden.

 

Was für Rude kein Problem darstellte, waren seine Fäuste doch wesentlich wehrhafter als seine Pistole, bedeutete für Rufus eine ganz andere Herausforderung. Tifas Unterricht, obwohl mehr durch Gewöhnung angenommen als aus Überzeugung, leistete ihm unschätzbare Dienste, kombiniert mit seinen hinterlistigen Manövern war er zuversichtlich, lange genug aushalten zu können, bis Hilfe eintraf. Unterdessen schaffte es auch Reno endlich zu ihnen zurück und mischte im Getümmel kräftig mit, sodass sich Rufus vollends auf seine Front konzentrieren konnte. Und nach einigen Hieben, Tritten und Finten empfand er so etwas wie Spaß an dem Chaos.

 

Natürlich wusste er, dass es sich dabei lediglich um den gewaltigen Überschuss an Adrenalin handelte und dass er seinen Trieben nicht so leicht hätte nachgeben dürfen, doch ein finsteres Schmunzeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und irgendwann begann er, wenn auch unterbewusst, mit seinen Gegnern zu spielen. Er wich immer öfter aus, ließ sie Karosserien treffen, indem er sich im letzten Moment wegduckte und lachte innerlich ob ihres durch jeden umsonst verursachten Schmerz weiter aufflammenden Zorns. Doch die Sicherheit war eine trügerische.

 

Rufus lernte auf die harte Tour, was seine Turks ihm monatelang unter eindringlichem Zureden hatten vermitteln wollen.

 

Ein besonders aggressiver Gegner zückte urplötzlich ein Messer, was ihn kaum beeindruckte, war der Mann doch schon so überwältigt von Wut, dass er kaum noch geradeaus laufen konnte. Mit einem Kichern sprang er zur Seite, als der Feind wie ein rotsehendes Doppelhorn mit der Klinge im Anschlag auf ihn zusteuerte und warf sich grinsend herum, um zu sehen, mit welchen Kapriolen er dieses Mal zu Boden ging – doch das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

 

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich während all der Tänzelei um Wagen und andere Hindernisse näher und näher an Rude herangearbeitet hatte, der seinerseits mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden hatte. In den Rufusʼ Gegner in vollem Tempo hinein gestrauchelt war. Mit geradewegs ausgerichtetem Messer. Alle – er selbst, Rude, ihre jeweiligen Gegner – verharrten in Verwirrung, nicht ganz fähig, die Geschehnisse so schnell einzuordnen. Aber dann drehte sich Rudes Kopf und Rufus spürte den durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen, ehe dem Turk mit einem leisen Ächzen die Knie einknickten.

 

Rufus sah ihn sinken, sinken, aufschlagen, röcheln, bluten – aber er war wie versteinert.

 

Selbst als ihre Feinde sich wieder fassten und johlend auf seinen wehrlosen Untergebenen eintraten, selbst als einer von einem unbarmherzigen Rundumtritt getroffen ins nächstbeste Hindernis katapultiert wurde und der andere mit der eigenen Waffe, die er aus dem zuckenden Fleisch gezerrt hatte, mit blitzschnellem Hieb die Gurgel durchgeschnitten bekam, selbst als Reno bereits beide Hände auf die bluttriefende Wunde presste und ihm rasend Befehle ins Gesicht schrie, konnte er keinen Muskel bewegen.

 

Sie hatten Glück, so unwahrscheinlich großes Glück, dass just in diesem Moment eine überwältigende Anzahl an WRO-Soldaten den Kampfschauplatz stürmte, alles – zumindest vorübergehend – einbuchtete, was eine Waffe trug und sich im Nachhinein dazu entschied, auch alles in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, was keine trug, den kümmerlichen Rest in die Flucht schlug und damit das heftige Gefecht innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Erliegen brachte. Die Krankenwagen, die kurz darauf ebenfalls ankamen, führten Tseng und Elena mit sich, mehr gebellte Befehle und eine Ohrfeige, die ihm einen temporären Hörsturz bescherte.

 

\---

 

Rufus hockte schweigend auf dem Stuhl im Krankenhaus, natürlich in einem extra zugewiesenen Zimmer und nicht etwa mit all den anderen Notfällen im Gang. Seine glanzlosen Pupillen starrten blind auf das grau gestreifte Laminat, seine Finger ineinander so verkeilt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Reno walzte ihm hin und wieder auf seiner Umlaufbahn durchs Blickfeld, hastig, unruhig, mit immer neuem Fingernagel zwischen den Zähnen. Er hasste ihn, dessen war sich Rufus sicher. Wenn auch nicht früher, wenn auch nicht später, aber in diesem Moment musste er ihn mehr verabscheuen als den für Rudes kritischen Zustand verantwortlichen Aggressor.

 

Denn eigentlich war er der Verantwortliche.

 

Wäre er nicht ausgewichen, hätte er den Angriff abgewehrt, wäre nie etwas passiert.

 

Hätte er den Angriff abgewehrt, wie sie es ihm seit langer Zeit hartnäckig beizubringen versuchten.

 

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über ihn und Reno ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke fallen. „Ich hasse nicht dich“, versicherte er eindringlich – Hatte er sich laut beschwert? – und strich sich frustriert durchs zerzauste Haar, „ich hasse deine lapidare Einstellung gegenüber allen Ratschlägen, allen Anweisungen, allen Sicherheitshinweisen, die wir dir geben. Du bezahlst uns, um dich zu beschützen, aber du zeigst höchstens einen marginalen Grad an Kooperationsbereitschaft. Und das ohne auch nur die Spur von Rücksicht auf unsere eigene Sicherheit. Und das“, er fuchtelte erregt in Richtung Tür, hinter der sich der Gang zur Notaufnahme befand, in der wiederum sein bester Freund ums nackte Leben rang, „ist dabei rausgekommen! Also entschuldige bitte vielmals, wenn ich gerade nicht mein freundliches, liebenswürziges, zuvorkommendes Selbst bin!“ Er war wohl ein bisschen zu laut geworden für Tsengs Geschmack, denn er schickte ihn mit einem sehr knappen Befehl hinaus, dem Reno ohne weiteres Folge leistete, ein sicheres Zeichen für seinen Verdruss.

 

Rude überlebte die Verletzung, lag aber durch hohen Blutverlust, Schock und die Durchbohrung einer Niere im Koma.

 

Niemand sprach es nach Renos Vorwurf wieder an und niemand ließ es sich anmerken, doch Rufus wusste, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war. Er schwieg ebenfalls darüber, doch sein Verhalten machte sein schlechtes Gewissen so deutlich, als hätte er es in die Welt hinausgeschrien. Wiederholt. Er hatte es übertrieben und ein anderer hatte die Zeche zahlen müssen.

 

Von jenem Tage an gab es keine verschlagenen Attacken mehr. Rufusʼ Kampfstil war präzise und lehrbuchtauglich, aber langweilig. Tifa kannte die groben Einzelheiten des Unglücks aus dem Fernsehen, wagte aber nicht, ihn nach mehr auszuhorchen. Er lachte nicht mehr, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Training und bewies zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich seiner angenommen hatte, echten Eifer daran, sich zu verbessern.

 

Und sie erwischte sich dabei, sich den listigen Fuchs zurückzuwünschen, der sie auf die Palme, aber auch mehr als einmal zum Schmunzeln gebracht hatte – vorzugsweise dann, wenn sie es nicht gerade selbst war, die er vor die buchstäbliche Wand laufen ließ.

 

\---

 

Rufus stürzte sich in Arbeit, doppelt so hart, dreimal so viel, um sich abzulenken von einer Entgleisung, die ihm in früheren Jahren nicht einmal ein Gähnen entlockt hätte. Turks waren immerhin Turks, sie lebten gefährlich und vor allem eigenverantwortlich und wenn sie dem alten Präsidenten fahrlässiges Verhalten vorgeworfen hätten, wären sie schnell eigenverantwortlich zu Grabe getragen worden. Doch Rufus hatte gelernt. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie gut es tat, sich in einer Ernstlage auf andere verlassen zu können, auf andere, auf Freunde. Keinen davon wollte er verlieren, schon gar nicht aus eigener Dummheit.

 

Von jeglichem Zeitgefühl verlassen, schuftete er von früher Morgenstunde an, pausenlos, ohne zu essen, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von seinem Sekretär, der ihm Kaffee brachte, den er aufsog wie ein trockener Schwamm und einige Snacks, an denen er nur halbherzig hier und da knabberte. Er war so ins Verträge, Anträge und Angebote lesen, schreiben und unterzeichnen versunken, dass er kaum wahrnahm, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und Tifa eintrat. Erst, als sie schon fast vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, sackte die Information hinunter und löste den Reiz aus, ihre Anwesenheit zu begreifen.

 

Er sah entsetzlich müde aus und am liebsten wäre sie direkt wieder umgekehrt, doch sein fast ein wenig hin gelalltes „Hast du einen Termin?“ verdarb ihr die Chance dazu. „Nein, tut mir leid“, erwiderte sie ironisch, aber sanft, als wollte sie ihn nicht zu energisch aus seinem Wattebausch aufwecken, „mir war nicht bewusst, neuerdings einen zu benötigen. Soll ich dein Sekretariat darauf ansprechen?“ Seine irritierte Grimasse war beinahe niedlich und sie musste wegsehen, um nicht unangebracht los zu kichern. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schüttelte er den Kopf und stand abwinkend auf: „Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Gib mir ein paar Minuten, dann können wir beginnen.“ Verdutzt sah sie ihm auf dem Weg ins angrenzende Bad nach: „Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst in dieser Verfassung gegen mich antreten? Bist du nicht vielleicht etwas zu optimistisch?“

 

„Welche Verfassung?“

 

„Rufus, es wird wirklich Zeit für dich, in den Spiegel zu schauen! Würdest du nicht so luzid mit mir sprechen, könntest du als untotes Versuchsobjekt durchgehen!“

 

„... So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Ich hatte heute nur ein bisschen Stress.“

 

Seine Worte änderten nichts an ihrer Besorgnis, allerdings kannte sie ihn gut genug, dass er sich nichts ausreden ließ, was er sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und das Training ausfallen zu lassen, gehörte offensichtlich nicht zum Verhandelbaren.

 

Trotz der tiefen Augenringe, den unmerklich eingefallenen Wangen und ein wenig Einbuße in der Reaktionsfähigkeit kämpfte er so effektiv wie nie zuvor. Seine Fäuste flogen in jede kleinste Lücke ihrer Abwehr, schneller und sicherer als sie es ihm je zugetraut hätte. Zuerst hielt sie sich noch zurück, aus Angst, ihn aufgrund des beklagenswerten Zustands auch noch ins Koma zu schicken, doch als sie ihren Körper langsam brennen spürte, übermannte sie endlich der Ärger.

 

Schon bald nahm niemand mehr auf irgendetwas Rücksicht, Schwachstellen wurden ausgelotet und ohne Skrupel ausgenutzt, sowieso bereits tiefblaue Flecken und Wunden zielgenau attackiert, und irgendwann beharkten sie sich mit jedem nur erdenklichen Schimpfwort, das sie aus den Tiefen ihrer gesamten Lebenserfahrung hervorzukramen schafften. Das harmlose Sparring verwandelte sich in eine erbitterte Prügelei. Dass keiner der Kontrahenten auf das Niveau des Haareziehens und Beißens herabsank, lag weniger am fehlenden Wunsch dazu als am Unvermögen, den flinken Gegner zu erwischen.

 

Rufus zeigte erstaunlicherweise besonders wenig Zurückhaltung. Oft sprang er in Tifas Angriffe wie eine einmal zu oft provozierte, suizidgefährdete Bombe. Er wollte es, die Treffer, den Schmerz, die Wut. Er wollte beschimpft, beschuldigt, zur gottverdammten Verantwortung gezogen werden! Nur nicht dieses mutwillige Schweigen, die Vorsicht, dieses unter all den Schichten wortlosen Tadels verborgene Mitleid! Nicht einmal Tseng sah ihn noch unvoreingenommen an und der war praktisch nicht einmal durch einen nahenden Weltuntergang zu beeindrucken! Alles schlechtes Gewissen, flüsterten ihm die Geister der Einsamkeit zu, hätte hätte Fahrradkette, zuerst weißt du alles besser, danach ist es der anderen Schuld, wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?

 

Er hatte lange Zeit geglaubt, er wäre es.

 

Rufus ging zuerst zu Boden, nach einem finalen Kinnhaken, der ihn rücklings auf die Matte streckte. Tifa verharrte vorerst noch in angespannter Abwehrhaltung, doch nachdem er für eine Weile keine Anzeichen machte, sich zu einem erneuten Angriff aufzuraffen, ergab sie sich der eigenen Erschöpfung, sank mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf die Knie und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. „Gehtʼs dir jetzt besser?“, schnaufte sie außer Atem, einen prüfenden Blick auf seine ausgestreckte Gestalt richtend. Einige Sekunden musste er überlegen, ehe er kraftlos murmelte: „So gut, wie es einem bis zur Unkenntlichkeit deformierten Sandsack eben gehen kann.“ „Hey, ist ja nicht so, als hättest du besonders sparsam ausgeteilt“, brummte sie abfällig und ihm entfuhr ein leises, zynisches Kichern.

 

Sie lagen für mehrere Minuten nur da, schwer atmend und ab und zu ächzend oder wimmernd. Dann drehte Rufus ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er ihr Erscheinungsbild besser studieren konnte und seufzte, verärgert über die eigene mangelnde Selbstkontrolle: „Verzeih. Dein hübsches Gesicht hat besseres verdient.“ Unerwarteterweise schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln: „Dito.“ „Nein“, dachte er verstockt und drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von ihren tröstenden Augen, „Nein, ich habe noch viel Schlimmeres verdient. Idiotie muss bestraft werden.“ Laut aber rang er sich nur ein kaum hörbares Brummen ab, ehe beide wieder in stille Überlegung versanken.

 

Die erneut von Tifa unterbrochen wurde.

 

„Nimm es dir zu Herzen, aber lass dich davon nicht fertigmachen.“

 

Er schreckte zusammen, als ihre Stimme näher an seinem Ohr erklang, als er erwartet hatte. Es musste schlechter um ihn stehen, als er gedacht hatte, wenn er seine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Sie musste sich ziemlich nah an seinen unteren Rücken geschlichen haben. „Je länger du schmollst“, hörte er sie weiterreden, „desto mehr Zeit verschwendest du mit Unproduktivität.“ Was für ein absurdes Argument sie brachte, doch es verfehlte die Wirkung nicht, als er losprustete und gepresst in eine Faust kicherte, mit der er eine zerplatzte Lippe vor zu hoher Beanspruchung zu schützen versuchte: „Oh, das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen. Unproduktivität ist des Geschäftsmanns Tod!“ Sie stimmte in seine Belustigung ein und beide lachten für einige lange Minuten, mal mehr, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ansteckten, mal weniger, wenn sie sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle wähnten.

 

„Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dich mal so zu sehen.“

 

„Freut es dich?“

 

Sie hielt inne und überlegte reiflich. Er wollte schon abwinken und sich für die etwas unfaire Frage entschuldigen, als sie leise antwortete: „Vielleicht hätte es das. Vor dieser ganzen Sache hier. Vor Deepground. Vor Sephiroth zwei, drei und vier. Kann dir nicht sagen, seit wann genau, aber ich mag dein jetziges Ich und ich genieße dein Leid nicht mehr. Vor allem ... Die Projekte, die du angestoßen hast, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, helfen Leuten. Ich kann keine Heiligkeit von dir verlangen, das verstehe ich inzwischen, aber ich denke, du bemühst dich. Und dummen Helden wie uns reicht das, um aufzuhören zu hassen.“ Während der letzten Worte hörte er ein melancholisches Lächeln im Tonfall. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn ihre Nähe, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal berührten und sie sein Gewissen mit Sicherheit nicht erleichtern konnte.

 

Geistesabwesend ließ er die Finger seiner rechten Hand spielen, die kraftlos auf Höhe seiner Nase lag.

 

„Es ging nicht nur darum, einen Kampf ernst zu nehmen“, vertraute er ihr schließlich an, „Ich denke, ich verstehe endlich, was Tseng mir eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr hinter meiner Armee verstecken. Die Zeiten, in denen ich mir um meine Sicherheit keine Sorgen machen musste, sind endgültig vorbei. Ich kann froh sein, dass die Turks sich weiterhin bereiterklärt haben, sich zwischen mich und jedwede Bedrohung zu stellen. Aber ich habe das nie verstanden. Ich dachte, ich hätte es, aber zu meiner großen Schande hat mir erst dieser Vorfall wirklich die Augen geöffnet. Wir haben zu wenig Leute, wenn ich mich nicht selbst schütze, kann es niemand mehr, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen.“ Er lächelte etwas resigniert zu sich selbst.

 

Sie bedeckte ohne nachzudenken seine verkrampfte Hand mit ihrer, eine Geste, die sie beide erstaunt innehalten ließ.

 

Keiner von beiden zog sie weg.

 

Plötzlich klingelte das PHS in seiner Manteltasche Sturm und zerrüttete den sonderbaren Moment. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, zurückzufahren und ihn freizugeben, ehe er sich ungeachtet seiner Umgebung in die Höhe stemmte und mit energischen, langen Schritten zur Bank lief, auf der das Kleidungsstück lag, weniger sauber als üblich zusammengelegt. Etwas musste ihm den Anrufer verraten haben, denn er kramte es eilig hervor und hielt sich nicht mit Begrüßung auf, nachdem er den Knopf gedrückt hatte: „Tseng, was ist los?“ Die Hand, die noch von dem unvorhergesehenen Kontakt kribbelte, fuhr nun nervös durchs schweiß- und blutverklebte Haar und wäre er nicht abgelenkt gewesen, hätte er sich für sein Erscheinungsbild geschämt. So jedoch hörte er nur zu, was sein Chef-Turk ihm zu sagen hatte, halb zu ihr umgewandt, die sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgerappelt hatte und ihn gespannt musterte.

 

Ein Ausdruck immenser Erleichterung huschte ihm übers Gesicht und veranlasste sie zu einem tiefen Atemzug.

 

„Ja, ich habe verstanden“, erwiderte er, simultan zu Jacke und Mantel greifend, den kompletten Garderobenwechsel sparte er sich, „bin schon auf dem Weg. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde bei euch ... Ja, bis gleich.“ Er legte auf und schrie durch die ganze Wohnung, zweifellos um die Aufmerksamkeit des wachhabenden Turks zu wecken, der irgendwo draußen seine Runden drehte: „RENO!“ Seine leuchtenden Augen trafen ihre. Mit einem betonten kräftigen Aufatmen steckte er das Gerät weg und marschierte Richtung Tür: „Tut mir leid, wir müssen hier abbrechen. Ich denke, du findest den Weg hinaus?“ „Ganz ohne Zweifel“, salutierte sie salopp und er lachte kurz auf, ehe er ihr zuwinkte und verschwand. Draußen hörte sie noch gehetzte Stimmen.

 

„Reno! ... Wir fahren umgehend zum Krankenhaus! Rude hat sich endlich entschieden, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken!“

 

„Ehrlich?! Yo, das wurde aber auch langsam HEILIGE SCHEISSE WAS ZUM STRAHLKOTZENDEN JUNGSAURIERVATER IST MIT DEINEM GESICHT PASSIERT?!“

 

„Später, Reno! Prioritäten!“

 

Sie prustete vergnügt in eine Hand und sah sich um. Entweder war er völlig durch den Wind oder er setzte mehr Vertrauen in sie als sie vermutet hatte. Immerhin hatte er sie in seiner Wohnung allein gelassen. Doch sie entschied sich großzügig dazu, die Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopfe zu packen. Sie wollte seine Laune nicht mit derlei Indiskretion verderben – dazu hatte er einfach zu erleichtert ausgesehen.

 

\---

 

„Egal wie man es dreht und wendet, uns fehlt ein Mann. Elena, Reno und ich reichen aus, die Umgebung abzusichern, aber du brauchst Personenschutz in unmittelbarer Nähe und Rude ist eindeutig noch nicht so weit wiederhergestellt, um den aktiven Dienst anzutreten.“

 

Sie standen über einen Bauplan brütend über den Tisch gebeugt da und seufzten zeitgleich, als ihnen das Zutreffen dieser Aussage gewahr wurde. „Und Party absagen isʼ nichʼ?“, schlug Reno vor, nachdenklich auf einer nicht entzündeten – sein Arbeitgeber hätte sie mit Schrot gelöscht – Zigarette kauend, aber Rufus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Diese Veranstaltung ist ein inoffizielles Konzil der mächtigsten Unternehmer der Welt. Meine Abwesenheit wäre ein Affront gegenüber meiner wichtigsten Geschäftspartner. Absenz stellt also absolut keine Option dar. Ich muss da hin und wenn es mich mein buchstäbliches Leben kostet.“

 

„Hm. Warum macht ihr euch denn so große Sorgen? Wenn so viele berühmte Leute dort sind, ist die Sicherheitsstufe doch sicher die höchstmögliche, oder?“

 

„Nach außen hin schon, Schnecke, aber der Boss hat leider genug interne Feinde, gegen die keine Wachposten gefeit sind. Und außerdem kann man Bedienstete zwar durchleuchten, aber eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit hat man WOAH!“

 

Alle zuckten ein mehr der minder großes Stück von der unerwarteten Stimme zurück, die gespannt neben Rufus ertönt war. „Tifa“, brachte er nach einem trockenen Schlucken, um den eigenen Schreck zu verbergen, hervor, „Wir haben dich nicht reinkommen hören. Seit wann stehst du schon da?“ „Oh, noch nicht lange“, winkte sie heiter ab, „Ich schätze, ihr wart so vertieft, dass ihr nicht auf eure nähere Umwelt geachtet habt. Dein Türsteher hat mich reinge...“ Sie brach ab und erwiderte die vier durchdringenden Blicke, die sie gebannt anstarrten.

 

Nach gut einer Minute murmelte sie nervös: „Hab ich was gehört, was ich nicht hören durfte?“

 

Rufus sah auf Tseng, dieser erst zurück, dann auf Elena, deren Gesicht deutlich aufleuchtete, ehe sie den Blick auf Reno lenkte, der in breites Grinsen verfiel. Diese stille Übereinkunft reichte Rufus offenbar, um sich wieder an seine Nahkampftrainerin zu wenden und mit schmeichelnder Stimme zu säuseln: „Tifa. Wärst du interessiert an einem Nebenverdienst?“

 

Kurze Zeit später flog die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und eine reichlich aufgebrachte Tifa stürmte in die Lobby, Empfangsleute und sonstige Mitarbeiter aufscheuchend, geradewegs den verglasten Zugang anpeilend. Rufus lief mit langen Schritten gestikulierend neben ihr her, Tseng sie auf der anderen Seite leise beschwörend. Reno und Elena bildeten das Schlusslicht, das hitzige Hin und Her gespannt verfolgend.

 

„Nun hör dir das Angebot doch erstmal an!“

 

„Nein, nein, nein, ich habe Tseng am Anfang extra gefragt und er hat mir versichert, dass ich keinerlei Verpflichtungen habe hinsichtlich irgendwelcher Leibwächterjobs!“

 

„Die hast du ja auch nicht, dieser Auftrag wäre vollkommen losgelöst von unserem anderweitigen Einverständnis! Bitte sag ja, du hast doch gehört, wie knietief wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken!“

 

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin nicht für sowas ausgebildet! Und wenn ich nicht schnell genug reagiere und man dir mit ʼner Gabel die Kehle zerfetzt, was dann? Das wird gänzlich an mir hängenbleiben!“

 

„Ich werde dir eine schriftliche Versicherung zukommen lassen, dass das nicht passieren wird!“

 

„Wir glauben nicht einmal, dass tatsächlich irgendetwas passiert! Es wäre lediglich eine notwendige Formalität, verstehst du? Du wärst ja nicht allein, wir alle werden größte Wachsamkeit walten lassen! Du hast absolut nichts zu befürchten!“

 

„Und was soll ich machen, wenn ich jemanden niederer Absichten verdächtige? Ihn freundlich fragen, ob er in absehbarer Zeit damit liebäugelt, dem Präsidenten mit ʼner Gabel die Kehle zu zerfetzen?!“

 

„Sobald du Gefahr witterst, ist es dir gestattet, nach Gutdünken anzugreifen.“

 

„Wenn und Aber?“

 

„Es gibt kein Wenn und Aber, Tifa, zu den Privilegien eines Bodyguards gehört auch, dass der Arbeitgeber das Risiko trägt. Du hältst Leute notfalls mit Gewalt davon ab, mir mit diversen Gabeln die Kehle zu zerfetzen, ich kümmere mich darum, dass Irrtümer angemessen entschädigt werden.“

 

„Obwohl es natürlich vorteilhaft wäre, nicht blindlings Leute zu attackieren, nur weil sie nach Gabeln greifen.“

 

„Bitte halt den Mund, Elena.“

 

„Glaub mir, wenn selbst Tseng dich zu engagieren bereit ist, bist du dem Job auf jeden Fall mehr als gewachsen! Ich flehe dich hier praktisch an, Tifa! Ich muss zu diesem Treffen! Nur einen Abend!“

 

„Ich habe keine Klamotten für so einen Anlass! Du willst sicher nicht den Ruf erleiden, dir irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Bauerntrampel geangelt zu haben!“

 

„Dir wird eine passende Garderobe gestellt.“

 

„Er hat recht! Ich begleiche die Rechnung, was immer du auch benötigst, okay?“

 

Abrupt blieb Tifa stehen und wandte sich erst zu Rufus, dann argwöhnisch halb zum Chef-Turk um, um ihn von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Rufusʼ Gesicht schob sich plakativ lächelnd zwischen die visuelle Prüfung: „Du musst keinen Anzug tragen, wenn du nicht willst. Du darfst dir alles selbst aussuchen. Der Preis spielt keine Rolle.“ An dem gereizten Lidmuskelzucken erkannte er, dass er sie am Haken hatte. Sie musterte ihn sehr, sehr misstrauisch. Ihre Worte kamen langsam, gedehnt und fast warnend, um seine Aufrichtigkeit auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen: „Alles? Egal was?“ Mit gefalteten Händen legte er unschuldig den Kopf schief: „Alles. Egal was.“

 

„... Ich habe da schon lange diesen bestimmten Laden im Auge, in der Namingway-Straße.“

 

„Hervorragende Wahl! Von der Qualität her einer der besten in Edge!“

 

„Socken kosten da so viel wie mein teuerster Cocktail. Wenn man die zweiten dazu haben will, muss man doppelt so viel blechen.“

 

„Den Preis allemal wert, das kann ich dir versichern! Einige meiner Lieblingsanzüge wurden dort hergestellt.“

 

Fast ungläubig legte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte und zog die Stirn kraus: „Ihr meint das wirklich ernst, oder?“ „Natürlich“, erwiderte Tseng und es klang fast ein wenig beleidigt, als konnte er nicht fassen, dass sie dachte, Präsident und alle Turks machten sich aus Jux und Dollerei zum Affen, „Bitte erinnere dich zurück an das Gespräch, welches wir geführt haben, als ich dich für das Training angeheuert habe.“

 

_‚Wir können den Präsidenten nicht einfach irgendwelchen Fremden anvertrauen, deren Wesen wir nicht vollends durchschauen.‘_

 

Sie sah ein letztes Mal forschend in die Runde. Rufus immer noch mit gefalteten Händen und einem engelsgleichen Lächeln, als wäre es ein Sakrileg, an seinen edelmütigen Absichten zu zweifeln, Tseng mit seiner typischen, derzeit aber mit leisem Flehen durchtränkter Ernsthaftigkeit, die beiden anderen mit kombiniertem Dackelblick. Und auf einmal wurde ihr die Öffentlichkeit der Debatte nur allzu deutlich, als sie sich diskret umschaute und Dutzende Angestellte erblickte, die in ihren Beschäftigungen verharrt waren und gebannt das Geschehen verfolgten. Das sollte wohl wieder einen lästigen Rattenschwanz an bösen Blicken der weiblichen Belegschaft – und sogar einem kleinen Teil der männlichen, kam ihr amüsiert in den Sinn – nach sich ziehen ...

 

Endlich seufzte sie entmachtet: „Na schön. Leg die Konditionen auf den Tisch.“

 

Zwei Wochen später verkrampften sich ihre Finger aufgeregt in Rufusʼ Unterarm. Es war eine Sache, einem abstrakten Begriff wie „Geleitschutz“ nachzugeben und sich außerdem den Freuden hingeben zu dürfen, hemmungslos einkaufen zu gehen. Doch es war eine ganz andere, den eigenen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen und den latent mächtigsten Mann der Welt auf eine Gala ähnlich mächtiger Leute zu begleiten, wenn man in einer völlig anderen Welt aufgewachsen war. Sprache, Benimm, Ausstrahlung – alles erschien ihr plötzlich so unglaublich unterschiedlich, wie es ihr noch nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie verurteilte Rufus nahezu dafür, dass er ihr mit keiner Andeutung den Mund verbot, denn dann hätte sie eine Entschuldigung dafür gehabt, nicht auf eventuelle Fragen oder Aufforderungen zur Diskussionsteilnahme einzugehen. Was, wenn sie nach für die Oberschicht selbstverständlichen Themen ausgefragt wurde, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte? Sie wollte ihn und damit sich selbst mit Sicherheit nicht bloßstellen.

 

Sie standen nun direkt vor einer schweren Doppeltür und Rufus reichte dem Portier seine Einladung, was allein bereits erstaunlich war, hätte es doch eigentlich niemanden geben dürfen, der jemanden wie ihm nicht umgehend den Weg freimachte. Der Mann begrüßte sie mit einem tiefen Diener, drehte sich um und winkte zwei Pagen zu, die die Klinken der Tür hinunter drückten, um sie weit für sie zu öffnen. Helles Licht, Glanz und Glamour funkelte ihnen entgegen und sie bemühte sich redlich, kein Loch in Rufusʼ weißes Jackett zu reißen. Als ob er ihren inneren Disput verstanden hätte, beugte er sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und legte eine sichere Hand auf ihre: „Du brauchst nicht so nervös zu sein. Die Leute da drin sind auch nur Menschen, manche davon sogar schlimmere als ich. Sag dir das einfach nur immer wieder und lass kein Unterlegenheitsgefühl zu.“ „Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch einen Turk-Anzug leihen sollen“, flüsterte sie zerknirscht zurück, „dann sähe ich vielleicht weniger aus wie deine Begleitung und bräuchte mir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass sie mich mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit behelligen!“ Im selben Moment, in dem die Worte ihren Mund verließen, wünschte sie sich, sie zurückstopfen zu können. Als ob irgendjemand davon ausgehen konnte, sie sei seine Begleitung! Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde ihr Geschmack in Kleidung ihre bodenständige Abstammung verraten – niemand konnte auf die lächerliche Idee kommen, er hätte Interesse an einem Gossenkind. So sehr sie auch der überzeugten Meinung war, ein Gossenkind wäre hundertmal besser als jeder einzelne dieser scheinheiligen Krawattenständer.

 

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ihn ein leises, aber hartnäckiges Kichern schüttelte. „Da würde ich mir an deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel in höhnischem Humor, welcher seine Augen nicht erreichte, „Für die meisten dieser Narren erfüllst du die einzige entscheidende feminine Voraussetzung.“ Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich misstrauisch: „Ach ja? Und welche, Herr Neunmalklug?“ Sein Blick senkte sich auf sie und der Esprit kehrte in ihn zurück: „Dein wunderschönes Aussehen natürlich!“

 

Ihr Unterkiefer sackte ab, doch ehe sie auch nur an eine Beschwerde denken konnte, hatte er sie schon unter verhaltenem Gelächter mit sich gezogen in den Festsaal. Und da stand sie nun, inmitten hochrangiger Privatiers, einer Welt, der sie niemals zugehört hatte und das auch überhaupt nicht anstrebte. Während Rufus sofort von begeisterten Gästen umringt und begrüßt wurde, schüttelte sie widerwillig den Kopf. Warum machte sie sich so viele Gedanken, Herrgott nochmal?! Sie war seine Leibwächterin, und noch nicht mal wirklich das, sie war ein Notbehelf, weil sich eines seiner professionellen Schilde in Reparatur befand und nicht eingesetzt werden konnte. Sie musste sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren!

 

Nach dem ersten Ansturm, in dem sie zum Glück keine besonders große thematische Rolle gespielt hatte, sorgte Rufus elegant dafür, dass sie sich fürs erste von allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zurückziehen konnten, indem er das Büffet aufsuchte. Sie bezweifelte, dass dies seine gewohnten Schritte waren, immerhin konnte man es als peinlich verzweifelt interpretieren, wenn ein Gast sich fast unmittelbar nach Ankunft auf der Feier aufs Essen stürzte. Also musste er es wohl ihretwegen getan haben, was ihr zusätzliches Magendrücken bescherte. Doch direkt darauf ansprechen wollte sie ihn nicht, und so standen sie stumm nebeneinander, sie an einem Glas Sekt nippend, er die unterschiedlichen Häppchen studierend.

 

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen“, brummte sie schließlich vorwurfsvoll, „sie werden denken, du könntest dir keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr leisten.“ „Hm?“, entgegnete er und schob sich einen Cracker mit rosafarbener Creme darauf in den Mund, kaute, schluckte und winkte schmunzelnd ab, „Oh, du verstehst das falsch! Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich wirklich hungrig. Ich habe verpasst, heute etwas Anständiges zu mir zu nehmen, wegen der ganzen Aufregung. Und die Turks waren wegen Rudes Ausfall mehr als genug mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken und mir etwas aufzudrängen. Das hat mit dir kein bisschen zu tun.“

 

Konträr zu seinen Worten tippte er ihr jedoch sanft auf den Punkt zwischen den Augenbrauen und es bedarf ihrer ganzen Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zurückzuweichen: „Aber du solltest wirklich etwas gegen dein chronisches Stirnrunzeln tun. Du verschreckst meine Partner mehr als es Rude jemals hätte schaffen können. So wird kein nennenswerter Deal zustande kommen und das kann ich einfach nicht dulden, schließlich sind wir aus keinen anderen Grund angereist. Du stehst wahrlich on par mit den schönsten Frauen im Saal, also beweis etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen! Niemand wird dir abnehmen, dass du meine Begleitung bist, wenn du nicht dieselbe überhebliche Aura verströmst wie meine bisherigen Partnerinnen!“ „Tut mir ja so leid, dass ich dir die Show vermassle, ich werde mich mehr anstrengen“, schmollte sie pikiert, hielt aber inne, als er vergnügt in eine Hand prustete und fuhr entsetzt auf, „Moment mal, nein, ich bin keine deiner verdammten Kurtisanen! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!“ Sie boxte ihm gegen den Bizeps und stampfte ihm zur Sicherheit noch auf den Fuß, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, was ihm zu ihrem Leidwesen aber nur ein noch heftigeres Kichern entlockte.

 

Der Tritt ließ ihr langes Kleid flattern und legte ein langes, schlankes Bein frei, welches sie blitzschnell verlegen zurückzog. Aufgrund der Bewegungsfreiheit hatte sie eines mit einem Seitenschlitz gewählt, der ihr etwas über die Hälfte des Oberschenkels reichte, immerhin konnte niemand versichern, ob sie im Laufe des Abends kampftechnisch nicht doch in die Vollen gehen musste. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie sich für ihre Figur schämte, nur in diesem Umfeld hielt sie es nicht für angebracht, zu viel Haut zu zeigen. Sie wollte nicht zusätzlich zu fehl am Platz auch noch hurenhaft erscheinen. Geistesabwesend strich sie die sich traumhaft anfühlende smaragdgrüne Seide glatt und zupfte verdrießlich schnaubend an ihren weiten Ärmeln.

 

Definitiv. Sie hätte sich definitiv einen Turk-Anzug leihen sollen.

 

Gerade überlegte sie angestrengt, ob die anderen vielleicht von ihr erwarteten, das Essen für Rufus vorzukosten, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, der sich kaum merklich verdunkelte. Sie folgte ihm geradewegs zum Spiegel, der die Wand jenseits des Büffettisches zierte und benötigte einen Moment, um den geradewegs auf sie zukommenden Mann vom normalen Geschehen auszusondern. Er grinste einfach zu offenkundig verschlagen, um als Kulisse durchzugehen. Und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Rufus ihn kannte – und nichts Gutes von ihm erwartete. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich unbewusst an, doch seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie wissen, dass sie es hier nicht mit einem gefährlichen Feind zu tun hatten.

 

Nur mit einem lästigen, wie sie kurz darauf feststellen musste.

 

„Rufus, alter Knabe“, stieß der Neuankömmling forsch hervor, kaum dass er sie erreicht hatte und sich ein bisschen zu dicht für ihren Geschmack an ihre Seite drängte, „Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!“ „Und meinetwegen hätte es noch eine Ewigkeit mehr bleiben dürfen“, verriet Rufusʼ Aura schamlos, doch immerhin geübt in höflichem Smalltalk entgegnete er stattdessen, „Fiodor, das ist wahrlich eine Überraschung! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich wieder so bald hier anzutreffen, nachdem deine jüngste Investition erst vor kurzem mit Pauken und Trompeten in den Konkurs geschmettert ist.“

 

Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so höflich, wie sie gedacht hatte.

 

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, mit angenehmen Lächeln, ohne auch nur den Hauch von ersichtlichem Missfallen.

 

„Oh weh, ich flehe dich an, mach dich nicht lustig“, bat der Fremde mit scheinheiliger Unterwürfigkeit, „Eine unangenehme Sache, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Mein Vermögen wird durch diese unglückselige Flappe Heilig sei Dank nicht sonderlich geschmälert. Hab in weiser Voraussicht meine Schäfchen ins Trockene gebracht, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.“ „Und deinen Manager dafür geopfert“, Rufus legte sonnig strahlend den Kopf schief, „Der arme Kerl muss aus allen Wolken gefallen sein, als das Heer von Schuldeneintreibern an seine Tür geklopft hat.“ „Ich habʼs aufnehmen lassen“, geierte Fiodor lauthals los und zückte sein Mobiltelefon, „Willst du es sehen?“

 

„Oh nein, vielen Dank. Ich kann mich bei derlei Scherzen nicht gut beherrschen. Und ich empfinde überlautes Lachen in aller Öffentlichkeit doch als so furchtbar vulgär.“

 

Fiodors Augenbraue zuckte, während er Rufusʼ betont unschuldiges Gesicht studierte, ohne ansonsten die Miene zu verziehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Tifa, die ihre Abscheu kaum unter Verschluss halten konnte. Oder besser gesagt, auf Tifas Dekolleté, welches ihr auf einen Schlag entschieden zu großzügig erschien.

 

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jemals einen so großen Gefallen an den Anzügen der Turks entwickeln würde. Sehnsüchtig fand sie am gegenüberliegenden Rand des Getümmels Elenas wachsamen Blick und stutzte, als ihre temporäre Kollegin mit dem Daumen auf den Mund zielte und eine würgende Fratze schnitt. Gegen ihren Willen schnaufte sie belustigt und versteckte die gekräuselte Oberlippe rasch hinter einer zierlichen Faust. Offensichtlich war sie nicht die erste, die Erfahrung mit dem fragwürdigem Charme dieses Herren machte. Sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

 

Selbstverständlich bezog der Mann dieses Kichern auf sich und wandte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu: „Wo gräbst du nur immer deine funkelnden Edelsteine aus, Rufus? Die Jungs waren mal wieder gelb vor Neid, kaum dass ihr richtig im Saal standet! Sie sind Miss ...?“ Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Handkuss, der unter gewöhnlichen Umständen sehr galant gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr nicht unmittelbar davor eine Kostprobe seines Charakters zuteilwerden lassen. Sie ließ es widerwillig geschehen, wollte sie doch keinen unnötigen Aufstand veranstalten. „Garbine“, stellte sie sich angestrengt lächelnd vor und bedachte Rufus mit einem warnenden Seitenblick, der Höllenqualen versprach, sollte er sie enttarnen, „Sehr ... erfreut.“ Dieser Typ stammte aus demselben Milieu wie ihr Begleit... Schutzbefohlener, deshalb fürchtete sie, dass er aufmerksam genug sein könnte, die leicht pulsierenden Äderchen an ihren Schläfen zu entdecken, doch Fiodor schien sich weitaus enthusiastischer mit allem unterhalten zu wollen, was unterhalb ihres Halses lag. Auch ihr Mundwinkel begann, gefährlich zu zucken.

 

„Was für ein zauberhafter Name! So unendlich passend für eine bildhübsche Blume“, lobte er wohlgefällig und sie linste verstimmt zu Rufus hinüber, der gezielt den Kopf abwandte, um das verkrampft zu unterdrücken versuchte Schmunzeln zu verstecken. Warum sagte er nichts?! Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er seine weiblichen Bodyguards immer stumm solcher Peinlichkeiten überließ! Oder gab er etwa immer mit seinem weiblichen Geleitschutz an? Sie konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, durfte er das doch beileibe nicht nötig haben, aber sie traute es seinem verkorksten Humor zu. Wieder suchte ihr hilfloser Blick den ihrer Leidensgenossin, doch Elena lächelte nur abschätzig und breitete demonstrativ hilflos die Hände aus.

 

Wie gut die Turk doch aussah. In ihrem Anzug. In ihrem hochgeschlossenen, nicht den geringsten Einblick gewährenden Anzug.

 

Tifa seufzte schwer.

 

Und fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als Rufus sich entfernte mit den Worten: „Ihr scheint euch gut zu verstehen. Darf ich sie dir kurz anvertrauen, Fiodor? Ich muss mich für ein paar Minuten entschuldigen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.“ Tifas Finger schossen wie von selbst voran und legten sich wie ein Schraubstock um sein Handgelenk: „Moment mal, wo willst du denn ... Ich gehe mit dir!“ Der Schulterblick hätte selbst dann nicht erstaunter wirken können, wenn er nicht gespielt gewesen wäre: „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du mich begleiten möchtest? Zu den sanitären Anlagen?“

 

Sie stand noch als erstarrte Salzsäule mit erhobener Hand da, als er schon in einen gegenüberliegenden Seitengang eingebogen und Reno ihm mit einem an sie gerichteten verständigen Winken gefolgt war.

 

Zähneknirschend blieb sie also allein zurück – oder leider nicht ganz allein, denn bald spürte sie erneut Fiodors unerwünschte Nähe zu ihrer Rechten. „Machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände“, flötete sie zuvorkommend, „ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich einige Minuten mit mir selbst zu beschäftigen.“ „Aber einer reizenden Dame Gesellschaft zu leisten ist doch kein Umstand“, protestierte er energisch und mit ein wenig zu großem Gefallen an der Sache und sie bemühte sich redlich, ihren zuckenden Mundwinkel unter einem nichtssagenden Lächeln zu verbergen, „Es ist mir sogar ein große Ehre! Normalerweise ist Rufus mit seinen Begleiterinnen immer sehr eigen, wissen Sie? Ich frage mich, warum er ausgerechnet Sie einsam stehen lässt ...“

 

Versuchte er gerade, Rufus zu diskreditieren?

 

„Ich sagte gerade, dass ich ein eigenständiges Mädchen bin, Mr. ...“

 

„Oh, bitte, nennen Sie mich Fiodor!“

 

„Und ich bin durchaus dankbar, wenn ein Mann mir diese Eigenständigkeit auch zugesteht. Machen Sie sich deshalb bitte keine Gedanken um unser gutes Verhältnis.“

 

Tifa kostete ein Häppchen, auch wenn es nur dazu diente, sich von ihm abzulenken. Es schmeckte vorzüglich und sie versuchte, die Ingredienzien herauszuschmecken, um es vielleicht demnächst auch im Siebten Himmel anzubieten.

 

„Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie an Rufus anzieht?“, fragte es wie nebenbei von der Seite und sie verkniff sich ein Augenrollen, „Ich meine, er ist ein reicher Mann, das kann wohl niemand abstreiten. Aber wissen Sie, es gibt hier sehr viele reiche Männer. Männer, die ihre Freundinnen nie so eiskalt abservieren würden ...“

 

War er nun dazu übergegangen, sie zu diskreditieren?

 

Sie wollte ihn schon anherrschen, überlegte es sich im letzten Moment aber anders. Wenn selbst die Annahme, es mit einer einfachen Prostituierten zu tun zu haben, sie nicht von ihm erlösen würde, warum gönnte sie sich nicht den Zeitvertreib, das idiotische Spiel mitzuspielen? Rufus hatte deutlich zu erkennen gegeben, dass ihm an der „Freundschaft“ mit diesem Mann nicht besonders viel lag, somit konnte sie kaum etwas kaputtmachen. Und sie wusste ja die Wahrheit über sich, ebenso wie jeder Mensch, der ihr etwas bedeutete, also warum sollte sie sich nicht einen Schabernack mit einem erlauben, der ihr nichts bedeutete?

 

„Da haben Sie wohl recht. Aber ich bezweifle, dass mir irgendeiner der anwesenden Herren mehr bezahlen kann als er.“

 

Es war ja schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass er Bezahlung annahm für etwas anderes als den vereinbarten Schutz.

 

Mit spitzer Zunge testete sie ein winziges Stückchen Kuchen, äußerst angetan von der niedlichen, kompakten Form und auch vom Geschmack, wie sie zufrieden feststellte. Gerne hätte sie Fiodors Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, aber sie fürchtete, dass ihm jedweder Blickkontakt die falschen Signale gesendet hätte, gehörte er doch offensichtlich zu der Sorte Männer, die nur das sahen, was sie sehen wollten. Sein Schweigen war jedoch vielversprechend und sie hätte beinahe laut gelacht. War er ehrliche Frauen etwa nicht gewöhnt?

 

Ein Räuspern benötigte er schon, um sich wieder zu fassen: „Naja, ich kann zwar nicht für andere sprechen, aber ich wäre durchaus in der Lage, das doppelte ... Nein, das dreifache der Summe anzubieten, die er einer ... tüchtigen Mitarbeiterin zukommen lässt.“

 

„Oh? Sie müssen ein wirklich sehr gutbetuchter Mann sein.“

 

„Ohne mich profilieren zu wollen, ja, das bin ich fürwahr.“

 

Mit Bewundern betrachtete sie die unterschiedlichen Cremesüppchen in winzigen Gläschen mit allen möglichen Prisen bunter Toppings.

 

„... Ähm ... Nun?“

 

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen: „Nun, was?“ „Nun, was halten Sie von meinem Angebot?“, stieß er etwas verzweifelt hervor. „Von welchem Angebot?“, fragte sie unschuldig ahnungslos zurück. Der arme Kerl musste sie für die dümmste Straßenschlampe der ganzen Stadt halten. Sie hätte sich am liebsten vor Lachen am Boden gerollt, doch wollte sie den Spaß noch nicht aufgeben. Sein Blick machte es ihr allerdings nicht gerade leicht, sich zusammenzureißen.

 

Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie er das selbst tun musste, wollte er vor all den Leuten nicht zu offensichtlich vorgehen. „Hören Sie“, flüsterte er ihr schmeichelnd zu, „wenn es noch um etwas anderes geht als Geld, kann ich genauso gut dienen wie er, vertrauen Sie mir!“ Als sie überhaupt nicht darauf reagierte, lehnte er sich lässig an die Tischkante und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwenkte elegant sein Weinglas: „Ich meine, Sie sind nicht mit ihm zusammen wegen seines liebenswürdigen Charakters, oder? Das kann nicht sein. Rufus ist kein Mann für eine Langzeitbeziehung, finden Sie nicht auch? Die meisten halten es nicht einmal mehr als einen Abend mit ihm aus!“

 

Tifa schlich sich der Gedanke auf, dass es bei einigen dieser Frauen sicher nicht an Entschlossenheit zum Durchhalten gemangelt hatte, angesichts all der offensichtlichen Vorteile. Aber wie sie Rufus einschätzte, hatte er sie entnervt auf die Straße gesetzt, wodurch sie kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt haben durften als aufzugeben. Aber derlei Dinge betrafen sie nicht. Geschäftsbeziehungen, das war ihr inzwischen bekannt, nahm er wesentlich ernster als Tändeleien.

 

„Glauben Sie mir, was immer er Ihnen auch versichert hat, er meint es nicht ernst. Er ist der geborene Politiker – reden und lachen, während andere die Arbeit machen!“

 

Rufusʼ übermüdetes Gesicht, während Rudes Zustand in der Schwebe lag, fiel ihr ein. Doch auch vorher hatte sie ihn nicht selten mit tiefen Augenringen und leicht zerzausten Haaren angetroffen, die Tage, an denen er vor dem Training Kopfschmerztabletten geschluckt hatte, waren noch öfter. Einige der Mitarbeiter des Hauptquartiers, mit denen sie sich im Laufe der Zeit angefreundet hatte, hatten ihr erzählt, dass er ein strenger, aber nicht mehr unvernünftiger Arbeitgeber war, Leistung entsprechend bezahlte und manchmal, wenn man um finanzielle Hilfe bat, gar ab und zu einen Bonus gewährte – solange man es nicht übertrieb, verstand sich. Was immer sie auch von ihm halten mochte, sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich bemühte. Und nun kam dieser dahergelaufene Anzugaffe und wagte es ...

 

Sie atmete tief durch und rieb sich zynisch schnaubend die Stirn. Wann genau war sie zu Rufusʼ Anwalt geworden?

 

Seufzend zog sie die Finger zurück und erschrak. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie an diesem Abend Schminke aufgetragen hatte. Ziemlich dicke sogar, außerdem hatte sie sich eine Hochsteckfrisur geleistet, auf seine Kosten natürlich. Sie hatte alles tun wollen, um auf Fotos, die die Presse unweigerlich auf einem so wichtigen Event haufenweise schießen würde, nicht erkannt zu werden. Schließlich wussten ihre Freunde noch immer nichts von Rufus. Und wenn es nach ihr ging, änderte sich das bis zu ihrem Tod und darüber hinaus nicht.

 

Jetzt auf jeden Fall waren ihre Finger verschmiert mit Makeup. Streifen im Gesicht, eine ziemlich peinliche Sache, über die sich Rufus zweifelsohne gehörig auslassen würde. Sie musste das richten, ehe er zurückkehrte.

 

Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihrem unliebsamen Gesprächspartner und eilte, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, Rufus hinterher, in dessen Richtung sie auch die Damentoiletten vermutete. Als sie sie gefunden und den Raum betreten hatte, erlaubte sie sich keine Zeit, den überschwänglichen Prunk zu bestaunen, den die oberen Zehntausend selbst in ordinäre Dinge wie Aborte fließen ließen und stellte sich stattdessen sofort vor eines der breiten, golden funkelnden Spülbecken. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass es klug gewesen war, umgehend das Weite zu suchen. In ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit hatte sie nicht nur einen Teil des Rouges verwischt, sondern auch eine hübsche Spur Wimperntusche quer über die Schläfe gezogen. Hinter ihr kicherten einige der anderen anwesenden Frauen, was sie einen Hauch verletzte, aber kaum erboste. Nachdem sie eine Zeitlang – sie war nicht besonders geübt darin, verwendete sie doch normalerweise kein Makeup – vergeblich versucht hatte, den Schaden eigenhändig zu richten, erklärten sich jedoch einige sogar bereit, ihr zu helfen, was sie wiederum heillos verblüffte. Das Ergebnis war besser als zuvor und sie starrte pikiert auf ihr Spiegelbild, hatten diese verflixten Luxus-Weibchen doch mit wenigen Handgriffen bessere Arbeit abgegeben als sie den ganzen verfluchten Nachmittag. Trotzdem oder eher gerade deswegen dankte sie ihnen voller Erleichterung, zupfte noch hier und da ein bisschen an ihrer Frisur herum und verließ den Raum dann wieder aufatmend.

 

Draußen wartete Fiodor.

 

Die eben noch so feierlich eingesaugte Luft entließ sie mit einem Brummen wieder, mehr eine Vibration ihres ganzen Körpers als vernehmlicher Ausdruck von Missfallen. „Sie haben sich schön geschliffen, Garbine“, pfiff er anerkennend durch die Zähne und im ersten Augenblick musste sie scharf nachdenken, wen zur Hölle er meinte, „obwohl das bei einem so entzückenden Rohdiamant wie Ihnen doch gar nicht nötig ist!“ Anzüglich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter: „Darf ich den gewählten Zeitpunkt als hoffnungsfrohes Zeichen für die Inbetrachtnahme einer potenziellen Verbindung deuten?“ Er war einen guten Kopf größer als Rufus und seine plötzliche Nähe verdeutlichte ihr das mehr als sie je erwünscht hätte. Sie fühlte sich zwar in keinster Weise eingeschüchtert, doch bewies der Vergleich ihr einmal mehr, dass sie den Präsidenten, dem sie locker zur Nasenspitze reichte, als angenehmeren Gesprächspartner empfand. Auch hinsichtlich der Themen.

 

„Der Zeitpunkt“, presste sie mühsam hervor und betonte jedes Wort, „war rein zufällig, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Und wenn ich mich schön für jemanden mache, wird es auf jeden Fall immer derjenige sein, an dessen Arm ich die Veranstaltung betrete. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass mein ... Begleiter inzwischen wieder verfügbar ist. Gehaben Sie sich wohl, Sir.“ Damit wandte sie sich ab, um die Richtung zum Festsaal anzupeilen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre gesteigerte Unhöflichkeit das Übrige tat, um diesen Narren für den Rest des Abends von ihr fernzuhalten.

 

Gleich darauf musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es nicht allzu klug gewesen war, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren. Wie sie schon gedacht hatte, war er ein Narr, was im Normalfall erhebliche Einschränkung seitens der Intelligenz bedeutete. Diese Einschränkung hinderte ihn zuverlässig daran, Grenzen zu erkennen. Weshalb er sie guten Gewissens überschritt. So wie jetzt, als er sie nicht sonderlich zärtlich von hinten umarmte und fordernde Hände über Gesäß und Brüste gleiten ließ. „Ich mag widerspenstige Frauen, Garbine“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr und ein Schauer lief ihr über die gesamte zugehörige Seite, „Ich verstehe Sie vollkommen! Sie haben Ihren Preis! Nennen Sie ihn und Sie werden sehen, dass ich Sie mehr als großzügig kompensieren werde. Kommen Sie, vergessen Sie Shinra. Er weiß Sie nicht einmal halb so sehr zu schätzen.“ „Das mag sein“, knurrte sie zurück und der drohende Unterton hätte jeden vernünftigen Menschen hinter die nächstbeste Landesgrenze gescheucht, „Aber zumindest gräbt er nicht anderer Leute Frauen an. Und vor allem fasst er nicht unerlaubt in ihre Intimzonen. Sie haben drei Sekunden, um mich loszulassen. Drei.“

 

„Sonst was? Möchten Sie behaupten, es gefällt Ihnen nicht, von einem Mann verehrt zu werden?“

 

„Zwei.“

 

„Ihr Körper ist wesentlich ehrlicher als Sie, Garbine. Er schreit förmlich danach, von oben bis unten verwöhnt zu werden. Nur ein Wort und ich werde Sie in Sphären tragen, von denen Sie Ihr ganzes Leben geträumt haben.“

 

Sie seufzte. Rufus konnte ihr nicht vorwerfen, es nicht versucht zu haben. So packte sie die wandernden Handgelenke, stemmte sie ohne ersichtlichen Kraftaufwand auseinander und fuhr zu dem irritiert glotzenden Sittenstrolch herum.

 

Der Schlagsturm ließ ihn keuchend vornüber stolpern.

 

Der Salto richtete ihn wieder auf.

 

Der Wassertritt riss ihn von den Beinen.

 

Der Meteodrive vervollständigte den Fall.

 

Der Delfinschlag beförderte ihn mit Schwung hoch in die Luft.

 

Der Meteorschlag holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

 

Der Endgültige Himmel katapultierte ihn den Gang entlang, an schockierten Damen vorbei durch die geschlossene Tür und über die breiten Stufen mitten in die überrumpelt kreischende Menge der Partygäste hinein.

 

Alles wurde mit einem Schlag still, selbst die Kapelle hörte auf zu spielen und starrte verdattert auf den sich schmerzerfüllt ächzend am Boden windenden Mann. Alle Blicke hoben sich, als Tifa auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz erschien und mit angsteinflößend finsterem Ausdruck die Fingerknöchel knacken ließ: „Gott, ich hasse aufdringliche Kerle!“

 

„Gut zu wissen.“

 

Erschrocken ruckte ihr Kopf zur Seite. Rufus erschien neben ihr – wie auf Knopfdruck. Unversehens stieg brennendes Misstrauen in ihr auf. Von unten ertönte jedoch eine nasale, ziemlich entrüstete Stimme und lenkte sie vorerst von allzu ärgerlich naheliegenden Verdächtigungen ab.

 

Fiodor versuchte sich mit erheblichen Schwierigkeiten aufzurappeln und schaffte es erst, als mehrere Kellner ihm Hilfestellung boten. Sie musste ihm anrechnen, dass er ihre gesamte Palette an Limitwechseln weggesteckt hatte, ohne für den Rest des Monats bewusstlos zu bleiben. „Du verschissene Hexe“, schrie er voller unmissverständlicher Wut, „Du verrücktes Weib von einer Schlampe hast mir die Rippen gebrochen! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“

 

Scheiße, fuhr es Tifa durchs Gehirn, daran hatte sie im Feuer der Leidenschaft nicht gedacht. Die Oberschicht fand immer Mittel und Wege, die Unterschicht zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, wie wenig diese auch bei ihr lag! Wenn Fiodor sie zur Rechenschaft zog, konnte sie ihre ganze Existenz verlieren!

 

Gerade, als sie in schockierten Schweiß ungerechter Panik ausbrechen wollte, meldete sich Rufus ein weiteres Mal zu Wort: „Liebe Güte, da ist man mal für fünf Minuten verhindert und kaum ist man zurück, ist der gute Bekannte inzwischen dazu übergegangen, die Leibwächterin zu belästigen. Fiodor, alter Freund, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?“ Und mit Verwunderung sah sie, wie sich jedweder Teint des Lustmolchs restlos verabschiedete. „L... Leibwächterin?“, brachte er stotternd hervor, „Du ... du hast mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass sie deine Leibwächterin ist!“ Rufus stutzte voller Erstaunen und es brauchte keinen Meisterdetektiv, um zu erkennen, dass es mit gehässiger Freude vorgetäuscht war: „... Hab ich nicht?“ Er bedachte sie mit einem grübelnden Blick und sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, während ihr aufgelöster Aggressor – Oder musste es Opfer heißen? – hysterisch „NEIN!“ keifte. Der Präsident brummte gedankenverloren, zuckte dann aber gleichgültig mit den Schultern und lächelte unschuldig: „Nun, du hättest es dir denken können. Selbst wenn ich ein Event in Begleitung besuche, befindet sich immer mindestens ein Turk in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Wenn du zu ... unaufmerksam bist, um diese kleinen Nuancen zu bemerken, kann das schwerlich mir zur Last gelegt werden, habe ich nicht recht?“ Selbstgerecht feixend breitete er die Arme aus und sah auffordernd in die Runde. Einige der unverhofften Zuschauer blinzelten verwirrt, warfen sich dann verstohlene Blicke zu und begannen schließlich, untereinander zu murmeln.

 

„Naja, da ist schon was Wahres dran.“

 

„Richtig, ich für meinen Teil habe ja keine Sekunde geglaubt, dass sie nur eine Begleitung ihres Aussehens wegen ist!“

 

„Fürwahr. Mr. Shinra ist halt ein Ästhet, es hat offensichtliche Gründe, warum diese Dame nicht in Uniform erschienen ist.“

 

Vereinzeltes Gelächter hallte durch die Menge, hier und da folgte Nicken und Raunen. Fiodors aufgebrachte Stimme fuhr zwischen die immer weiter zustimmende Atmosphäre, brüllte jene an, bedrohte in seiner aufkeimenden Panik diese mit Mitteln, die ihnen nur ein müdes Lächeln abrangen, doch jedem im Saal wurde es mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er verloren hatte.

 

Während sie fasziniert die Richtung verfolgte, in die Rufusʼ Einschreiten das Geschehen gelenkt hatte, spitzte Tifa die Ohren, als ganz in ihrer Nähe einige Frauen miteinander tuschelten.

 

„Soll das heißen, dieses Mädchen hat eine so immens gute Partie wie Fiodor abgewiesen? Und dazu noch verprügelt?“

 

„Naja, mit einem Rufus Shinra an der Angel kann man sich schon einige anderweitige Abfuhren leisten.“

 

„Ich denke, sie ist nur Geleitschutz?“

 

„Und an die legendären Ritter der Runde glaubst du auch, was?“

 

„Eine seltsame Kombination. Aber wie lange das wohl hält?“

 

„Wozu willst du das denn wissen? Ist ja nicht so, dass du eine Chance bei ihm hättest.“

 

„Aber wisst ihr, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gönn ich es Fiodor. Der Bursche ist einfach ein unmöglicher Chauvinist!“

 

Und zu ihrem großen Erstaunen bedachten sie sie mit anerkennenden Blicken.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Fiodor mit letzter mühsam aufrechterhaltener Würde vom Fest verabschiedete. Rufus hatte sichtlich Spaß an der Angelegenheit und mit jeder vergehenden Stunde wurde sich Tifa sicherer in der Überzeugung, warum das so war.

 

Und als endlich spät in der Nacht die Türen zu seiner Limousine hinter ihnen zufielen, Reno auf dem Beifahrersitz losplatzte, als hätte er das Gelächter den ganzen Abend lang immer wieder heruntergeschluckt und im Magen akkumuliert, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war, senkte sie stöhnend das Gesicht in beide Hände und murmelte voller Selbstvorwürfe, auf einen seiner gemeinen Tricks hereingefallen zu sein: „Deshalb hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass ich dein Bodyguard bin. Du hast gewusst, dass er mich begrabschen würde und ich ihm dafür die Zähne einschlage.“ Reno lachte noch lauter und strampelte hilflos mit den Beinen, wobei er ein paarmal das Armaturenbrett traf und von Tseng energisch abgemahnt wurde. Elena, die ihnen auf der Rückbank gegenüber saß, sagte nichts dazu – allerdings sah man ihr anhand ihres erschreckend wächsernen Gesichts deutlich an, dass der Abend auch für sie nicht zufriedenstellender hätte laufen können.

 

Rufus bemühte sich, seine Trainerin zu beschwichtigen, lieferte jedoch bezeichnend schlechte Arbeit ab: „Aber nein, du siehst das falsch! Ich wollte lediglich, dass du ganz du selbst bist!“ Er keuchte schmerzerfüllt, als sie ihm einen Seitenhieb in die Niere verpasste, verfiel danach aber in schadenfrohes Kichern. „Weißt du“, klärte er sie anschließend gutgelaunt auf, „du hättest Fiodor einfach seinen Willen lassen und Interesse an ihm bekunden sollen, so sehr es dir auch gegen jedwede Natur gegangen wäre. Dann hättest du für den Rest deines Lebens Ruhe vor ihm gehabt. Ihm geht es nur um die Anerkennung, allem, was er bekommen kann, wird er umgehend überdrüssig.“ Ihr Gesicht war düster und schmollend beschwerte sie sich: „Und das hättest du mich natürlich nicht von Anfang an wissen lassen können.“

 

„Natürlich nicht. Hättest du ihn sonst verdroschen?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Eben.“

 

Eine Weile redeten sie nicht mehr miteinander, sie, weil sie sauer war, er, weil er sie nicht noch saurer machen wollte. So beobachteten sie nur die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und lauschten Renos inzwischen glücklicherweise nur noch gedämpftem Gackern. Bis Tifas plötzlich auffallend ängstliches Flüstern die Stille unterbrach. „Glaubst du, dass er ... dass er mich ...“, sie räusperte sich energisch und wandte ihm den Kopf zu, „Glaubst du, er kann mich belangen?“ Rufus runzelte verständnislos die Stirn: „Und wofür, meinst du?“

 

„Naja, ich habe ihn tätlich angegriffen, das lässt sich kaum bestreiten.“

 

„Das ist auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Es war Notwehr.“

 

„Du solltest Leute wie dich besser kennen, Rufus. Die Wahrheit steht immer auf Seiten der Zahlungsbereiten.“

 

„Ein gutes Argument, das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Aber in dieser Angelegenheit ist es ohne Belang, weil er selbst in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten ist, das ihm jedweder Handlungsmacht beraubt hat.“

 

Verständnislos sah sie ihn schweigend an, sodass er geduldig erklärte: „Es gibt in unserer feinen Gesellschaft ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz: Jeglicher Geleitschutz ist unantastbar, damit er nicht vom Wesentlichen abgelenkt wird – uns zu beschützen. Kein Geplänkel, keine Flirts, nicht einmal unnützer Smalltalk. Hast du dich nicht über seine Reaktion gewundert, sein kalkweißes Gesicht, als ich verlautbart habe, wer du tatsächlich bist? Er hat wegen seiner überbordenden Egozentrik damals denselben Fehler bei Elena begangen und einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Wie der aussah, überlasse ich deiner Vorstellungskraft. Natürlich sind unsere Bodyguards aber auch sehr genau ausgewählt und dürfen nicht willkürlich handeln. Ein falscher Handgriff gegen den falschen Empfänger kann hohe Einbußen ins gegenseitige geschäftliche Vertrauen bedeuten und das will jeder von uns, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, tunlichst vermeiden. Die Balance zwischen Allmacht und reiflicher Überlegung, gegen wen man vorgeht, ist außerordentlich empfindlich. Niemand will dieses Gleichgewicht gefährden. Wenn sie über Fiodors Handeln also hinwegsehen, riskieren sie die Unantastbarkeit ihrer eigenen Leibwächter und vertrau mir, das wird keiner von ihnen zulassen.“ Zitternd strich sie sich über eine gelockerte Haarsträhne: „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dermaßen dumm sind, nicht gesehen zu haben, dass du heute das Gleichgewicht nur zur persönlichen Belustigung gefährdet hast!“

 

Fast eine Minute lang musterte er sie nachdenklich und als sie sich schon unter seinem Blick wand wie ein Aal, schloss er die Augen und erwiderte ernst: „Fiodor gehört zur Kaste der Neureichen, ebenso wie ich. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm ruhe ich mich nicht auf meiner Erbschaft aus. Er hat sich zwar schon immer für Geld interessiert, allerdings nur dafür, wann er es bekommt, nicht wie man es verdient. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn seine Mutter zu sehr verhätschelt, er hat sich nie Sorgen um Finanzen machen müssen – und angesichts seines ansehnlichen Vermögens wird das wohl auch niemals nötig werden. Mit ihm kann man also zweifellos hervorragend über Reichtum plaudern.“ Dann drehte er ihr leicht den Kopf zu, während ein feines Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte: „Aber mit mir kann man ihn vermehren. Mit wem also, liebste Tifa, meinst du, werden sich unsere gemeinsamen Freunde im Fall der Fälle gutstellen wollen?“

 

_‚Liebste Tifa, hm?‘_

 

„Heißt das, dass du mir im Fall der Fälle helfen wirst?“

 

„Ich pflege stets für meine Scherze geradezustehen, keine Sorge. Und denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich für einen Streich so dermaßen vor die Wand laufen lassen?“

 

Eine gewisse Anerkennung breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, doch als Antwort brachte sie nur ein leises Brummen hervor. Ein überschwänglicher Dank schien ihr unangebracht, schließlich war es von vornherein seine Schuld gewesen, dass die Situation eskaliert war. Er hatte sie benutzt, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es sie, wäre es unter jedem anderen Umstand dazu gekommen, sowieso unwahrscheinlich befriedigt hätte, Leute wie Fiodor in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Der Unterschied war nur, dass es diesmal praktisch im Auftrag von Rufus geschehen war. Im heimlichen Auftrag. So heimlich, dass nicht einmal sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu allen Turks, wenn sie die Zeichen richtig deutete.

 

Fieser Mistkerl.

 

„Das wird dich einen ordentlichen Aufschlag kosten“, hörte sie sich plötzlich selbst sagen, mit einem verärgerten Schnauben und einem demonstrativen Überschlagen der Beine, ganz wie er es bei Verhandlungen tat, „Immerhin ist im Vertrag nur von Einschreiten bei unvorhergesehen Angriffen auf dich die Rede. Dass du mir mit Absicht notgeile Egomanen auf den Hals hetzen darfst, war nicht abgemacht!“ Nun, sie hatte ihn überrascht, soviel konnte man deutlich von seinem erstaunten Gesicht ablesen. Doch es war zu viel verlangt, dass dieser göttliche Ausdruck sein Antlitz für länger als wenige Sekunden verschönerte. Stattdessen stützte er schmunzelnd das Kinn auf eine Hand und ließ den Blick an ihrem Körper und vor allem den freigelegten vielversprechenden Schenkeln hinauf und hinunter wandern. „Was hältst du von materieller Kompensation?“, fragte er schließlich verschmitzt und sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, du meinst nicht das, was deine gierigen Augen mir gerade vermitteln“, entgegnete sie vorsichtig – und bemerkte verschreckt, dass sie ihn gleichsam auf und ab kalkulierte. Sein süffisantes Grinsen verriet nur zu deutlich, dass es ihm nicht entgangen war.

 

Und dann wies er auf den Armreif, welcher ihr für den Abend zur Verfügung gestellt worden war: „Du darfst das Minervaband behalten – mitsamt allem was drinsteckt.“ Die Ausrüstung war zur Verteidigung gegen stärkere Feinde bestimmt, und so war sie mit recht gewöhnlichen schwarzen Zaubern bestückt, aber auch mit wertvolleren, darunter einer gemeisterten Zerstören-Materia. Sie nahm das Angebot gerne an, wenn auch durch das Missverständnis, das er zweifelsfrei absichtlich geschürt hatte, verlegen schwitzend. Trotzdem belustigte sie etwas an der Situation so sehr, dass sie einen sarkastischen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken konnte: „Weißt du, andere Männer würden einer Frau kein Rüstzeug schenken, sondern es eher mit Gold und Geschmeide versuchen.“

 

„Bei jeder anderen Frau hätte ich das auch in Erwägung gezogen.“

 

\---

 

Am nächsten Morgen fiel Reno noch immer fast vom Stuhl bei der Erinnerung an die lohnenswerte Gala und niemand, nicht einmal der bereits etwas gereizte Tseng, verdarben ihm den Spaß daran, Rude brühwarm von allem Abgelaufenen zu berichten.

 

„Der Macker ist durch den halben Festsaal gerutscht, ehe er zwischen den Beinen von Investor Merlots alter Schabracke steckengeblieben ist! Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, yo! Ich dachte, sie tritt dem armen Spast ʼn drittes Nasenloch! Alter, du tust mir sowas von leid, du hättest dabei sein sollen!“

 

Der verletzte Turk saß schmunzelnd aufrecht im Hospitalbett und Tifa hatte mit Belustigung festgestellt, dass er selbst in dieser Lage nicht auf seine Sonnenbrille verzichtete. Sie für ihren Teil war nur anwesend, weil es sich bei Rudes Lager um ein Zimmer auf der Shinra-Hauptquartier-Krankenstation handelte und in Rufusʼ Büro niemand auffindbar gewesen war, weshalb sie sich zu diesem Ort durchgefragt hatte. Die vier hatten sich hier zu einem gemeinsamen Besuch zusammengefunden und sie war ebenfalls just in die Versammlung geplatzt, als Reno am vergnüglichsten Punkt der Erzählung angekommen war. Man hatte ihr schlicht einen Stuhl angeboten und sie bereitwillig eingegliedert, wo sie eigentlich überhaupt keinen Platz hätte haben dürfen, doch offenbar sah die oberste Shinra-Riege inzwischen mehr in ihr als eine gelegentlich vorbeischauende Außenstehende. Vor allem, nachdem sie einem ungeliebten Maulhelden den Weg in die Bescheidenheit gewiesen hatte.

 

Rude stellte anerkennend einen Daumen auf, als sicher war, dass aus seinem Partner nicht mehr viel mehr als schadenfreudiges Geiern zu extrahieren war und sie kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Hinterkopf. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige gewesen, die Fiodor gerne zurechtgestutzt hätte, nur die erste, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass dieser Wichtigtuer neuerdings Freiwild ist“, wandte sich Elena nahezu vorwurfsvoll an Rufus, der ihr gegenüber mit überschlagenen Beinen neben Tifa am Bett saß und wie ein frecher Schuljunge feixend mit dem Stuhl kippelte, „hätte ich mich sofort selbst für eine Runde Topfschlagen gemeldet.“ „Jepp, ich mich auch“, presste Reno japsend hervor, „Sag uns doch nächstes Mal früher Bescheid, wenn ein Berührungsverbot hinfällig wird! Der Bastard kotzt mich schon seit Jahren an! ... He, darf ich mich demnächst an Larken auslassen?!“ Alle verzogen mehr oder weniger die Gesichter, woran Tifa zuverlässig erkannte, dass der Besprochene ebenfalls kein allzu angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein konnte. Trotzdem entgegnete Tseng missbilligend: „Beherrsch dich. Larken ist eine Frau.“ Und Tifa zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wow, und da behaupte noch einer, Galanterie wäre tot.“ „Vertrau mir“, Reno bedachte sie mit einem sehr warnenden Zeigefinger, „würdest du sie kennen, wäre es dir so egal wie mir ob sie Frau, Kind oder Säugling mit Schnuller im aufgeblasenen Maul ist!“ Rufus schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Nein, Reno, Larken ist und bleibt tabu. Noch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie brauchen werde.“ „Diskriminierung“, beschwerte sich der Turk, „Eine Frau darf sich wehren, aber ein Mann muss sich am Arsch herumgrabbeln lassen!“

 

„Du wirst es überleben. Ist ja nicht so, dass du nicht mit ihr umzugehen wüsstest.“

 

„Er hat der armen Irren einen nagelneuen Sportwagen aus der Tasche geleiert“, flüsterte Elena Tifa so zu, dass es wirklich jeder mitbekam, „und das ohne jegliche Gegenleistung!“ „Hey hey hey! Wenn schon erleiden, dann zumindest lohnend, Schätzchen. Wenn du lernen willst, sag nur Bescheid und wir machen dich zum feinsten Sugar Baby der High Society – neben mir, versteht sich“, feixte Reno um seinen Glimmstängel herum, natürlich auch hier wieder nicht entzündet. Tifa fragte sich, ob er außerhalb ihrer Bar überhaupt noch irgendwo zum Rauchen kam. Sie grinste herausfordernd: „Große Worte. Nimmst du den Mund nicht ein bisschen sehr voll? Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, sind deine Anmachsprüche heillos sexistisch und vom guten Fiodor gar nicht so verschieden.“ „Oh~oh! Halt dich lieber zurück“, murmelte Elena mit einem Finger an den Lippen, „glaub mir, du willst ihn nicht dazu bringen, dir Dinge zu beweisen! Nachher behauptet er noch-“ „Hochgradig charmant zu sein, wenn er möchte“, unterbrach Reno sie betont und sie ließ stöhnend die Stirn in eine Hand sinken, „Vertraut mir, ich hab die besten Anmachsprüche von ganz Edge ... Nein, vom gesamten Ostkontinent auf Lager, okay? Ich krieg jede rum, wenn ich will!“ Die Frauen wechselten einen skeptischen Blick und zuckten dann simultan die Achseln, um die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

 

Seine Hände fielen Elena auf die Schultern.

 

„Oh nein“, sagte er fest und mit leichtem Zucken eines Mundwinkels, „Diese Reaktion verlangt eindeutig nach Widerlegung eurer offensichtlich festgesetzten niedrigen Meinung meiner Fähigkeiten als Mann. Ich werde das nicht unkommentiert stehen lassen!“ „Nein, wirklich“, schreckte Elena entsetzt auf, „wir bezweifeln dein Können nicht im geringsten! Wir brauchen beim besten Willen keine Vorführung! Stimmtʼs, Tifa?!“ Sie warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu, der nahezu nach Unterstützung flehte. Leider war Tifa zu ehrlich für ihr eigenes Wohl und eine hoffnungslos schlechte Lügnerin, deswegen fiel ihr „Oh, natürlich, sie hat vollkommen recht“ nicht nur auf unfruchtbaren Boden, sondern führte zu einer verlegenen Runde Mitleid. „Na schön! Ihr beiden“, fuhr Reno verstimmt auf und wies auf die Frauen, „stellt euch dort hin“, er wies auf einen Punkt etwas entfernt vom Bett, „und dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ihr mir nicht zu Füßen liegt, noch ehe die Schwester zum Spritzengeben vorbeirauscht!“ Elena ließ schluchzend das Gesicht in beide Hände fallen. Tifa sah entschuldigend drein, stand aber gehorsam auf und trottete ohne große Erwartungen zum angewiesenen Fleck. Elena musste von Reno getrieben werden, aber schließlich stellte sie sich daneben und seufzte schwer. „Und seid ehrlich“, warnte er sie, „Ich vertrau hier auf eure In-te-gri-tät, kapiert?! Enttäuscht ja nicht meine unschuldige Ader, Mädels!“

 

„Schon gut, schon gut, jetzt fang endlich an, sonst kommt mir das Mittagessen schon der reinen Vorahnung wegen hoch!“

 

Reno knöpfte sich grinsend das zerknitterte Hemd weiter auf, reichte Rude die Zigarette zum Festhalten und trat selbstbewusst und mit in den Taschen versenkten Händen anbiedernd auf die wartenden Frauen zu. Sein Blick hatte sich tatsächlich gewandelt und es veranlasste Elena, die er in einem lauernden Halbkreis umschlich, sich näher an Tifa zu drücken, die das Ganze mit schlecht unterdrücktem Amüsement beobachtete. Mit spitzen Fingern teilte er eine Strähne blonden Haars ab und zwirbelte es anzüglich auf einen Finger, während er ihr mit rauchiger Stimme ins Ohr hauchte: „Baby, ich steh vor einem Rätsel. Ist es hier wirklich so heiß oder liegt das an dir?“

 

Alles war still. Tseng drehte den Kopf um schmerzhaft aussehende hundertneunzehn Grad, nur um in der Lage zu sein, jedwede Aufmerksamkeit auf das herrlich stressfreie Leben jenseits des Fensters zu lenken, auf dessen Sims er hockte. Rude saß paralysiert im Bett. Tifa und Elena starrten ihren Kavalier mit weit geöffneten Augen und hängendem Unterkiefer sprachlos an. Und Rufus senkte langsam leidend die Lider und meinte tonlos: „In Momenten wie diesem bin ich ganz besonders dankbar, ein Mann zu sein.“ Reno zog den Finger zurück und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft: „Ich wusste, dass ich euch nicht trauen kann! Ihr verweigert euch doch extra!“ Der Präsident ergriff umgehend Partei für die gequälten Mädchen: „Das müssen sie gar nicht. So wie du dich verhältst, wird dir nie eine anständige Frau irgendein Zugeständnis machen!“

 

„Blödsinn! Ich hab schon Dutzende Mädels rumgekriegt! Den beiden hier hat der Spruch nur nicht gefallen!“

 

„Du kannst jeden Spruch der Welt vom Stapel lassen und es wird keine beeindrucken, wenn du deine Attitüde nicht änderst!“

 

„Ach ja?! Nun denn, Mr. Ich-bin-so-viel-besser-als-du, warum probierst du es nicht mal, anstatt hier den dicken Macker zu spielen?!“

 

„Ich spiele nicht, ich bin der dicke Macker, Reno. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solchen Blick von einer umgarnten Dame erhalten zu haben.“

 

„Nicht quatschen, machen! Die willigen Ladys stehen allzeit bereit!“

 

Rufus runzelte ihn streng musternd die Stirn, doch Reno war zu brüskiert, um sich an dem bösen Blick zu stören. Dann lenkte er ihn auf Tifa und Elena, die tatsächlich beinahe neugierig wirkten. Rude hatte ihm den Kopf zugedreht und selbst Tseng linste ihn durchs Spiegelbild der Scheibe an.

 

Schließlich erhob er sich genervt seufzend. Ohne zu zögern marschierte er auf Tifa zu, nahm ihre Hand, beugte sich leicht vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Finger. Dann schlug er mit einem hauchfeinen Lächeln die Augen zu ihr auf: „Ist es hier wirklich so heiß oder liegt das an dir?“ Und Tseng und Rude applaudierten anerkennend, als sie die freie Hand an den Mund legte und verschämt lächelte. „Was zum Geier?!“, entfuhr es Reno heftig, „Wollt ihr mich verarschen?! Was hat er anders gemacht als ich?!“ Elena drehte ihm das eigene leicht errötete Gesicht zu und kicherte ebenso wie Tifa, was ihn nur noch rasender machte. „Okay, ihr Wichtigtuer“, rief er erzürnt und richtete sich räuspernd den Kragen, „Wie ist es hiermit?“

 

Diesmal versuchte er eine direktere Annäherung und legte Elena kess zwinkernd einen Arm um die Schultern: „Bei dir brauch ich keinen Alkohol, dich muss man nicht schöntrinken.“ Er erntete wachsartige Puppengesichter – und ein nasales Lachen vom Präsidenten. Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, die vielen entstehenden Muskelzuckungen in seinem Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten. Rufus sagte nichts, hob nur mahnend wie ein Lehrer einen Zeigefinger und stellte sich vor Tifa, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterte. Er umfasste mit einem sanften Griff ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf leicht von einer Seite zur anderen, ehe er sich verspielt schmunzelnd zu ihr herunterbeugte und flüsterte: „Bei dir brauch ich keinen Alkohol, dich muss man nicht schöntrinken.“ Sie schlug mit einem scharfen Atemzug seine Hand weg und wandte sich eiligst ab, jedoch nicht ohne beide Hände an die Wangen zu legen und sich genierlich zu winden.

 

Reno meinte, jede Sekunde vom Glauben abfallen zu müssen.

 

Es folgte eine halbe Stunde heftigster Konkurrenzkampf mit Hieben, Stichen und Tritten wie „Ich hab meine Telefonnummer verloren, kann ich deine haben?“ und „Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder soll ich noch mal reinkommen?“ über „Ich muss ein Lichtschalter sein, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, machst du mich an!“ und „Mein Bett ist kaputt, kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?“ Und als Reno ächzend und keuchend und vor Anstrengung und Zorn schwitzend einem so haarsträubend kokett grinsenden und nahezu um Prügel flehenden Rufus gegenüberstand, packte er seine ultimative Waffe aus und schleuderte sie Elena vollkommen unerwartet entgegen, als er mit beinahe wahnsinnig verdrehten Augen auf sie zu stampfte, ihren Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock festhielt und sie frustriert anschrie: „Deine Beine sind wie ein Doppelkeks! Ich möchte sie teilen und das ganze leckere Zeug dazwischen auflecken!“

 

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn keiner ihrer Kinnhaken erwischt. Doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände, und so kollidierte ihre entsetzte Faust zielgenau mit seinem Unterkiefer. Natürlich war selbst ihm bewusst, dass dieser Spruch höchstens bei eine sehr nymphomanisch veranlagten oder bereits stark erregten Frau auf Gegenliebe gestoßen wäre. Aber zumindest konnte er sicher sein, dass es damit auch Rufus niemals gelingen würde, Tifa eine positive Reaktion zu entlocken.

 

Rufus bestaunte das ungebremste Zubodengehen seines Mitarbeiters interessiert und gönnte ihm eine Weile, um sich zu fassen. Erst als jegliche Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn gerichtet war, wandte er sich an Tifa und holte tief Luft.

 

Sie sprang ihm hemmungslos um die Taille, ehe er auch nur ein Wort ausgesprochen hatte.

 

Ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter und Klatschen erfüllte den Raum, immer wieder angereichert durch Renos Proteste.

 

Nachdem sich die beiden selbst wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, sprang Tifa zu Boden und hielt sich atemlos den Bauch. Der Turk hatte sich inzwischen in eine Ecke verzogen, entgeistert mit dem Gesicht zur Wand darin hockend, ehrfürchtiges Selbst am Boden zerstört. „Ich glaube, sein Stolz ist gebrochen“, kommentierte Rude trocken. Tseng schnaubte verächtlich: „Welcher Stolz?“ Rufus wischte sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, mit bebender Stimme versichernd: „Beruhig dich, Reno, wir haben nur gespielt! Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass sich diese Worte aus irgendjemandes Mund schmeichelhaft anhören könnten!“ Zögerlich wandte ihm Reno das ausgedörrte Gesicht zu: „... Ehrlich?“

 

„Natürlich! Richtig, Tifa?“

 

„Das ist doch wohl selbstredend! Komm schon, Reno, schalt mal dein Hirn ein! Elena?“

 

Und zur ganzheitlichen Überraschung blinzelte die Turk überfordert und legte irritiert den Kopf schief: „Hm ...?“ Hilflos sah sie von einem zum anderen, leichtes Rot die Wangen erleuchtend – und endlich zuckte sie ertappt zusammen und räusperte sich eilig in eine Faust, wachsartiges Lächeln nicht unbedingt Inbegriff von entscheidender Überzeugungskraft.: „Oh! Ja, natürlich! Unmöglich! Sicher. Keine Chance, selbstredend! Natürlich selbstredend!“ Reno begutachtete sie aus trüben Augen: „... Aus irgendeinem Grund pisst mich dein Gesichtsausdruck gerade total an.“

 

Während er sich auf sie stürzte und der schreienden Turk einen direkten Blickkontakt abzuringen suchte, Tseng und Tifa dazwischen, um sie auseinanderzubringen, beobachtete Rufus die abgelenkte Faustkämpferin mit einem so unnatürlich weichen Ausdruck, dass Rude, der ihn zufällig bemerkte, von umgehenden Sorgen übermannt wurde. „Sir?“, fragte er unauffällig und zog eine verdutzte Grimasse, als Rufus ihn daraufhin anstarrte, als wäre er sehr weit weg gewesen. Der Präsident kehrte zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und musterte ihn so nachdenklich, dass es ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde. Dann hustete Rufus verlegen in eine Hand und druckste ein wenig herum, ehe ihm kaum vernehmlich entfuhr: „Es tut mir leid, Rude.“

 

Ehe der verdatterte Turk etwas erwidern konnte, trat Rufus vom Bett zurück, marschierte energisch zu Tifa, fasste sie am Arm und zog sie von dem Gerangel fort in Richtung Tür: „Wir entschuldigen uns jetzt! Ich denke, wir haben das Training lange genug vernachlässigt, wenn wir heute noch zu etwas kommen wollen, wird es jetzt wirklich Zeit!“ Sie schien erst nicht zu wissen, wovon er redete, als hatte sie ganz vergessen, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen war, doch dann fasste sie sich entgeistert an die Stirn und rief etwas zurück, was im Lärm der Kämpfenden unterging, bevor sie sich von ihm mitziehen ließ. Tseng schaffte es endlich, seine Kollegen voneinander zu lösen und warf Elena nahezu aus dem Zimmer, ehe er verkündete, Rufus zu begleiten, was, wie sie alle wussten, inzwischen mehr Routine darstellte als echte Notwendigkeit. Reno versuchte noch einmal, Elena zu folgen, gab das Vorhaben jedoch nach einem besonders durchdringenden Blick seines Vorgesetzten lieber auf und wankte stattdessen zu dem von Rufus verlassenen Stuhl, um sich zerzaust und atemlos und außerordentlich pikiert darauf niederzulassen.

 

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und plötzlich war alles so still und langweilig wie es Rude von den letzten Wochen gewohnt war. Eine Weile sah er geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, während sein Kumpel über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt lamentierte.

 

Er unterbrach ihn schließlich, als all sein Grübeln ihn einfach nicht signifikant weitergebracht hatte: „Reno. Was bedeutet es, wenn der Präsident sich aufrichtig bei mir entschuldigt?“ Der Angesprochene verstummte abrupt und starrte ihn an wie ein kaputtes Auto.

 

Doch dann füllten sich seine Augen mit abgrundtiefer Trauer, während er ihm eine warme, mitfühlende Hand auf die Schulter legte.

 

„... Es war schön, dich gekannt zu haben, mein unglückseliger Freund.“

 

\---

 

Im Gegensatz zu Renos kleinem Spaß und Rudes damit einhergehender wachsender Panik hatte sich Rufus natürlich nicht indirekt von seinem treuen Mitarbeiter verabschiedet. Vielmehr hatte er sich entschuldigt für eine Sache, die ihn in leichten Gewissenskonflikt bugsierte. Es war ihm dank Renos losem Mundwerk schon lange bekannt, dass Rude die taffe Bardame ziemlich gerne mochte. Und nun, nach all den Kampfeinheiten, den Herumspielereien, dem in höchsten Zügen genossenen Galaabend konnte er nicht mehr abstreiten, sehr gut zu verstehen, warum.

 

Rufus Shinra hatte zunehmend Gefühle für Tifa Lockhart entwickelt.

 

Sie würde ihm den Hals umdrehen, wenn er ein solches Thema auch nur versuchsweise anzuschneiden wagen sollte.

 

Richtig?

 

Rufus wehrte die Faust ab und schluckte gewaltsam ein wehleidiges Ächzen herunter, als der bloße Kontakt ziehenden Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Schultergürtel jagte. „Du bist besser geworden“, stellte Tifa anerkennend fest und trat ihm kurzerhand in die ungeschützte Seite. „Danke“, hustete er gepresst hervor, „Wobei mich der Fortschritt beinahe bekümmert.“ Sie runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und er konkretisierte verschmitzt: „Der Tag, an dem ich gut genug für dich bin, wird der Tag sein, an dem du mich verlässt.“ Sie blinzelte verblüfft, doch dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem ebenso verspielten Lächeln: „Hast du etwa noch nie von Fortgeschrittenenkursen gehört?“ Er blinzelte verdutzt und bezahlte die Unachtsamkeit mit einem kräftigen Schlag in den sowieso schon stark beanspruchten Solarplexus, was ihn ächzend vornüber auf die Matte schickte.

 

Richtig ...?

 

„Möchtest du buchen?“

 

Durch das Pochen im unteren Rippenbogen abgelenkt nicht ganz in der Lage, der Konversation schnell genug zu folgen, sah er verständnislos zu ihr auf. Mit zwei Fingern einige störrische Strähnen hinters Ohr zurückstreichend konkretisierte sie vorwurfsvoll, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass er sich nicht konzentriert hatte: „Einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs.“ Zu ihrem Leidwesen zog er eine ungläubige Grimasse, als hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie das Angebot ernst meinen könnte.

 

Doch sie tat es. Sie hatten Monate damit verbracht, sich gegenseitig die Lebensgeister aus dem Körper zu schinden und sie hatte sich nicht nur an die regelmäßigen Einnahmen gewöhnt, sondern auch an den konstanten Stressabbau, die biestigen Blicke der Neider – und ihn. Rufus selbst war ein wichtiger Faktor ihrer Affirmation zur Ausweitung des Verhältnisses und, wie sie sich recht lange einzugestehen gebraucht hatte, nicht nur im geschäftlichen Sinne.

 

Ja, sie wusste natürlich noch immer und nur zu gut von seinen zwei Gesichtern, aber sie hatte darüber oft mit Reeve geredet, der ihm standesmäßig wohl am nächsten war. Der WRO-Direktor hatte ihr fast beschämt bestätigt, dass ab einem bestimmten Maß an Macht und Einfluss keine sonderliche Rücksicht auf idealistische Träumereien genommen werden konnte, nur das geringere Übel gewählt. Es mussten Grenzen übertreten, Eingeständnisse gemacht und Kompromisse geschlossen werden, um den eigenen Weg wenigstens einigermaßen gerade verlaufen zu lassen, ohne dass er von Konkurrenten verbaut wurde. Sie hatte ihn dezent darüber ausgehorcht, was er über die Vorgehensweise der Shinra Inc. hielt und er hatte tatsächlich nicht umgehend abgeblockt, sondern eingehend darüber nachgedacht. Nach eigener Aussage hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber wenn er die Wahl hatte, entschied er sich immer öfter für sie.

 

Reeve kannte die Welt jenseits der „Grenze“ und sie kannte ihn als gewissenhaften Philanthropen. Und wenn er Rufus als bevorzugten Partner kannte, lohnte es sich, ihn als Freund kennenzulernen.

 

So oder ähnlich zumindest war ihr Gedankengang verlaufen, als sie die im Verlauf der Zeit immer stärker werdende Anziehung zum Shinra-Präsidenten vernünftig zu erklären versucht hatte.

 

_‚Finanzielle Sicherheit.‘_

 

_‚Attraktivität.‘_

 

_‚Reich und schön.‘_

 

_‚Geschenke.‘_

 

_‚Lebenslange Absicherung.‘_

 

Sie zertrampelte mit geistigen Füßen die inneren Stimmchen, die ihr unaufhörlich gehässige Banalitäten vor die Füße warfen. Doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, gerade so unromantisch zu sein, menschliche Gene nicht vollkommen auszublenden. Ihre weiblichen Mutter- und alle Überlebensinstinkte rechneten Kandidat Rufus die Möglichkeit zur gesicherten Rundumversorgung hoch an und wenn nicht auch der Verstand ein Wörtchen mitzureden gehabt hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon lange wie ein Hähnchen um seine Glucke um ihn herumgetänzelt. Rufus war schlicht ein Mann, den die wenigsten Frauen umgehend von der Bettkante geschubst hätten – zumindest solange er den Mund hielt. Sie aber war eine der wenigen, denen auch sein Mundwerk gefiel, auch wenn sie sich erst daran hatte gewöhnen müssen.

 

Womit sie wieder am Anfang ihrer Grübeleien angekommen war. Gewöhnung war ein starkes Argument, konnte als negativ ausgelegt werden, aber warum, wenn man sich in der Gewohnheit geborgen und ganz einfach zufrieden fühlte? Abwechslung ohne Sinn und Verstand, um jeden Preis, nur um behaupten zu können, sich fortzubewegen? Wozu sich zwingen? Die Treffen mit ihm bereiteten ihr Freude. Sie wollte die Gewohnheit nicht aufgeben.

 

_‚So wie du Cloud nicht aufgeben wolltest?‘_

 

So wie sie Cloud nicht hatte aufgeben wollen.

 

„Einen Gil für deine Gedanken.“

 

Sie schreckte auf und sah ihn von unten zu sich empor schmunzeln, ehe er sich schwungvoll erhob, ihre Hand ergriff, die sie ihm überhaupt nicht entgegengestreckt hatte und sie grinsend an sich heranzog: „Abgemacht. Wenn du denkst, es lohnt sich, sich weiter mit mir rumzuplagen, nehme ich jede Gelegenheit zur weiteren Zusammenkunft liebend gern wahr.“ Kam ihr das nur so vor oder hielt er seine Worte absichtlich zweideutig? Aufmerksam studierte sie seine Augen, die sie mit einem fremdartigen Schein anfunkelten. Ihre Finger umfassten wie von selbst die seinen und drückten selbstsicher zu. „Ich denke, du bist es wert“, antwortete sie fest und ihr Mundwinkel hob sich zuversichtlich, „Platz in meinem ach so überfüllten Terminplan freizumachen. Die Firma dankt für Ihr Vertrauen, der Herr! Somit können wir ja alsbald einen neuen Vertrag aufsetzen, schließlich laufen die Fortgeschrittenenkurse unter einem gänzlich anderen Tarif als die Schnupperangebote für Anfänger!“

 

„... Mich deucht, dass ich nicht nur von dir, sondern du viel zu viel von mir gelernt hast.“

 

Hätte sie ihn nicht inzwischen besser gekannt, hätte sie seine Worte als ernste Rüge betrachten müssen, so jedoch vernahm sie nichts anderes als Hochachtung. Mit einer ausladenden Geste lud er sie anschließend zur Wiederaufnahme der Trainingseinheit ein. Doch während er bereits wieder seine Position auf der Matte einnahm und sie erwartete, rieb sie sich nachdenklich das Kinn, verträumt aus dem Fenster starrend und schwer über einen plötzlich gekommenen Gedanken brütend. Er ließ ihr die Zeit, auch etwas, worin er ziemlich gut war, wenn er wollte.

 

Auf einmal blitzten ihre Zähne in einem schelmischen Grinsen auf: „Weißt du, ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass es zu einem erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Kurs immer erst einer Prüfung bedarf, findest du nicht?“ „Prüfung?“, fragte er langsam und sichtlich verwirrt und sie platzte erheitert los. Dann boxte sie eine Faust in die offene Hand und rief: „Jepp! Du wirst mir erst zeigen müssen, was du alles gelernt hast, bevor ich dich in die schwierigeren Bewegungen einweisen kann! Sonst könnte ja wer weiß was passieren!“ Verhalten, aber mit interessiertem Glitzern in den Augen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust: „Oh? Und ... Was stellst du dir da vor? Soll ich dir vorturnen?“ „Nö“, entgegnete sie gewitzt und hob exemplarisch einen Zeigefinger, „Wir kämpfen gegeneinander. Ein echter Kampf – mit allen Mitteln.“ Natürlich glitt sein Blick sofort zu seinem Gewehr, das in seinem Halfter auf einer Bank lag und er runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Ehe er jedoch einen Einwand erheben konnte, sagte sie entschlossen: „Ganz recht, du bist ein Schütze, deshalb benutzt du natürlich dein Gewehr.“ Und dann bedachte sie ihn mit einem so überheblich mitleidigem Feixen, dass er umgehend dazu neigte, jede gezeigte Scheu umgehend aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen: „Du wirst sowieso weit mehr als das brauchen, um mich zu erwischen, Neophyt.“

 

Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten und nachdenklich brummend rieb er sich eine Schläfe: „Na, sieh mal an, Miss Martial Arts versteht sich neuerdings nicht nur auf knallharte Verhandlungen, sondern auch auf eleganteste Insultationen! Mach weiter so und ich könnte mich in dich verlieben!“ Es war ihm im Spaß rausgerutscht, doch im selben Moment fühlte er sich, als hätte er sich eigenhändig den Brustkorb geöffnet, um sie an seinem Innersten teilhaben zu lassen.

 

Er räusperte sich rasch, während sich ungewohnte Wärme in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Flott wandte er sich ab und marschierte auf seine Flinte zu, um sie lässig aus dem Halfter zu ziehen und ihre Funktionen zu überprüfen – ganz so als wäre es nötig gewesen und nicht nur eine verzweifelte Ablenkung von seinem plötzlich viel zu wilden Herzklopfen. Durch seine Flucht bekam er nicht mit, wie ihre eigenen Ohren erglühten, er schluckte nur mühsam und erkundigte sich nach den Regeln.

 

„Also“, begann sie mit ebenfalls leicht trockenem Mund, „Wir kämpfen. Alle regulären Angriffe sind erlaubt, aber keine Finten, Tricks und albernen Kinderstreiche, verstanden? Beißen und Kratzen ist nicht, Mister! Allerdings soll eine simple Prüfung ja nicht tödlich enden, deswegen werden wir regelmäßig Barriere benutzen. Aber ich warne dich, du Weichei, wir werden uns morgen trotzdem kaum rühren können. Wer am Ende weniger aufrecht steht, hat gewonnen!“ Einen Augenblick intensive Überlegung später schwang er herum, schulterte seine Waffe und nickte zuversichtlich: „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an! Leider kann ich aber nicht zulassen, dass wir uns gegenseitig in die Bewusstlosigkeit zwingen, ich habe morgen einen wichtigen Termin. Allerdings habe ich eine Idee, wie wir allzu große Einschränkung unser beider Bewegungsapparate verhindern können und trotzdem bis ans Äußerste gehen können.“ Er rief nach Elena und die diensthabende Turk erschein auch umgehend. Leise wechselte er einige Worte mit ihr, sie nickte kurz und verschwand wieder. Anschließend schaute sich Rufus argwöhnisch um. „Ich fürchte, es könnte ein wenig eng hier drin werden“, murmelte er in sich gekehrt und blickte Tifa dann auffordernd an, „Du leidest nicht unter Höhenangst, oder?“ Sie legte neugierig dreinschauend die Hände in die Hüften: „Woran hast du gedacht?“

 

Kurz darauf trat Elena mit Tseng im Schlepptau auf die Dachterrasse hinaus, auf der sich Präsident und Faustkämpferin kriegerisch kabbelnd auf beiden Seiten des Pools gegenüberstanden, Tifa gerade dabei, ihre Kristallhandschuhe zu justieren.

 

Der reichlich brüskierte Chef-Turk atmete auf. Wenigstens gedachten diese beiden Kindsköpfe nicht, ihre stärksten Waffen zu verwenden – auch wenn das nicht unbedingt größere Sicherheit versprach. Elena lief schnurstracks auf Tifa zu, somit marschierte er selbst zu Rufus, der ihn schon von weitem mit einem Augenrollen bedachte. Ja, ganz recht, jemand musste diesen Unsinn kritisieren und wenn er nicht selbst daran dachte, musste ihn eben jemand anderes daran erinnern! „Rufus, ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, fing er also auch zuverlässig an, „Es ist unnötig und gefährlich!“ „Ach, hör doch auf mit deinen sauertöpfischen Horrorvisionen“, wiegelte Rufus ihn munter ab, „Was soll denn bitteschön passieren mit diesen Dingern?“ Grinsend schnappte er sich den Ring, den der Turk ihm trotz allem gehorsam entgegenhielt und warf ihn stolz wiederholt in die Höhe. Auf der anderen Seite begutachtete Tifa soeben das Zubehör und er erklärte laut: „Das ist eine Weiterentwicklung der gewöhnlichen Schutzringe! Noch in der Testphase, aber bisher absolut zuverlässig! Bei diesen Exemplaren nimmt die Wand nicht mit der Zeit automatisch ab, sondern wird durch jeden erlittenen Treffer Stück für Stück abgeschwächt. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erklären, was das heißt, oder?“ Sein fast jungenhaft vergnügtes Strahlen steckte sie zu Tsengs Leidwesen unmittelbar an und sie rief zurück: „Soll heißen, wer die Wand des anderen als erstes zerstört, hat gewonnen! Simpel! Aber sag mal, bist du sicher, dass du deinen geliebten Garten opfern willst?“

 

„Nein, er ist überhaupt nicht sicher! Rufus, ich flehe dich an, überleg dir das noch-“

 

„Schnickschnack, Tseng! Ich wollte sowieso hier oben umdekorieren! Und hier können wir immer noch weniger Schaden anrichten als im Haus, das willst du doch wohl nicht bestreiten?“

 

Tseng wollte widersprechen, doch als er den Mund öffnete, kam nichts heraus. Zweimal setzte er nochmal an, doch dann gab er seufzend auf. Sein Schützling würde sich nicht mehr abhalten lassen, wenn es einen Zeitpunkt zum Intervenieren gegeben hatte, hatte er ihn längst verpasst. Stattdessen winkte er Elena zu sich heran und befahl ihr resigniert, ihren Kollegen Bescheid zu geben und für alle Fälle die Abfangnetze bereitzuhalten. Damit verbeugten sich beide und verließen das Dach. „He, wie wär’s zusätzlich mit ʼner Wette?“, erklang es hinter ihnen und der Wutaianer blickte entmachtet zur Decke. Was immer auch geschah, er wusch seine Hände in Unschuld.

 

„Eine Wette?“, wiederholte Rufus erstaunt, „Verbreitet meine Zulassung, die auf dem Spiel steht, nicht schon Spannung genug?“ „Kleiner Bonus, damit wir uns beide auch kräftig anstrengen“, erwiderte Tifa und boxte drohend in die Luft, „Der Sieger darf mit dem Verlierer für einen Tag anstellen, was immer er will!“ Er hielt inne und starrte sie entgeistert an, bis sie unsicher zurückstarrte.

 

„Was ist?“

 

„Ich ... kann es nicht fassen, dass eine Frau einen solchen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Es klingt eher nach schlüpfriger Fantasie eines sehr bedürftigen Mannes.“

 

„Und das ist euer Problem, weißt du? Ihr Kerle denkt bei sowas immer sofort ans Eine. Dabei gibt es so viel mehr, was man mit einer solchen Macht anstellen kann.“

 

Böse Vorahnung lief ihm kalt den Buckel herunter, als er ihr vorfreudiges Gesicht bemerkte. Aber er war kein Feigling – leider, wie er in solchen Situationen manchmal dachte – und deshalb zuckte er zur Zustimmung nur mit den Schultern. „Hast du gar keine Angst, dass ich es ausnutzen könnte?“, fragte er nichtsdestotrotz reichlich verblüfft, doch noch mehr verblüffte ihn ihre Antwort.

 

„Nein.“

 

„Warum nicht? Wenn du doch meinst, dass wir Kerle immer nur ans Eine denken?“

 

Nicht einmal dieser Einwand rang ihr einen Ausdruck der Besorgnis ab, vielmehr wuchs ihr spitzbübisches Lächeln noch verdächtig in die Breite: „Das ist kein Problem. Immerhin haben wir ja sogar schon Ringe getauscht.“ Zwinkernd hielt sie eine Hand erhoben, um den festen Stoff des Handschuhs ein grünes Funkeln in der Sonne sichtbar. Alles, was ihm übrigblieb, war das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

 

War es Scherz oder Absicht? Sich-lustig-machen oder ein Signal? Ausgelassenheit oder Wunsch nach mehr?

 

Wenn sie wenigstens nicht einst erbitterte Feinde gewesen wären, wäre die Entscheidung um so vieles leichter gefallen. Unsicher sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie in einen Handstand verfiel und einige oh so leicht aussehende Liegestützen vollführte, ehe sie sich mit einem Salto zurück auf die Füße katapultierte und angriffslustig die Fingerknöchel gegeneinanderschlug: „Also, Herr Präsident! Beginnen wir oder denken Sie noch lange über den Rückzieher nach?“ Sein Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem kümmerlichen Lächeln, was sie aus der Entfernung jedoch nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Dann ließ er seine Flinte um den Finger kreisen und richtete sie schnaubend aus: „Als ob ich bei einer so vielversprechenden Aussicht überhaupt an Rückzieher denken würde! En garde!“

 

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was diese Frau mit ihm anstellte.

 

\---

 

„Dann bitte ich um eine Unterschrift“, murmelte Cloud und hielt dem Mann, dem er soeben ein Päckchen aus dem entfernten Mideel ausgehändigt hatte, das Klemmbrett mit der Empfangsbestätigung hin. Sein Kunde brummelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart, aber er hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Den ganzen Tag war er auf den Beinen oder um genau zu sein auf den Rädern gewesen und jetzt fühlte er sich auch ganz danach – gerädert. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, nach Hause zu kommen und sich bei einem kühlen Bier auf der Wohnzimmercouch zu flegeln, umgeben vom schmackhaften Duft des versprochenen selbstgemachten Bratens. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass Tifa ihn darum gebeten hatte, ihr Senf mitzubringen. Beinahe hätte er es vergessen und dann wäre die Kacke wieder am Dampfen gewesen, wie sich Denzel so schön ausgedrückt hätte. Obwohl Tifa ihnen allen in der vergangenen Zeit außerordentlich ausgeglichen erschien, das musste er schon zugeben. Seit einigen Monaten, wenn er darüber nachdachte, seit sie diesen Aushilfsjob als Trainerin angenommen hatte.

 

Seufzend nahm er seine Unterlagen zurück und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken. Etwas verstimmt runzelte er die Stirn. Am Anfang war noch alles schön und gut gewesen, aber mit der Zeit war sie mit immer deutlicheren Blessuren heimgekehrt, worauf er sie bereits mehrere Male angesprochen hatte. Allerdings hielt sie sich mit Informationen bezüglich ihrer Arbeit stets vornehm zurück. Doch sie wirkte zufrieden, glücklich gar und deshalb verzichtete er auf allzu misstrauische Verhörversuche. In diesen Augenblicken wurde ihm immer wieder bewusst, wie stark seine Freundin wirklich war. In Schürze, an Heim und Herd konnte man es sehr schnell vergessen, dass sie eine temperamentvolle Kämpferin war, die genau wie er ab und zu ein Ventil zum Dampfablassen benötigte. Ihm taten ihre armen Schüler fast leid.

 

Am Fenrir angekommen, streckte und reckte er sich genüsslich und zog sein Mobiltelefon hervor, um nachzusehen, was sonst noch an Aufträgen anstand und hätte es beinahe vor Schreck fallen gelassen, als es ihm Sturm entgegen klingelte. Nicht nur das, im selben Moment trafen mehrere Nachrichten hintereinander ein und er stellte verdattert fest, dass sie von allen möglichen seiner Freunde stammten. Zu überfordert damit, nahm er erst einmal das Gespräch an. Und diesmal ließ er das Gerät tatsächlich fallen, als ihm Barrets aufgelöste Stimme ins Ohr brüllte. Eiligst bückte er sich und fummelte hektisch damit herum, um es rechtzeitig wieder in die richtige Position zu rücken, um zu hören: „- dieser Mistkerl schon wieder Scheiße am Laufen hat, dreh ich ihm den dürren Hals um, diesem dreimal verfluchten-“ „Barret“, rief er lautstark ins Mikrofon, um seinen Anrufer zu übertönen, „jetzt warte doch mal! Was hast du gesagt, ich bin gar nicht so schnell mitgekommen!?“ „Kriegst du Dumpfbacke nicht mit, was in deinem Revier so abläuft, Mann?!“, kam die wutentbrannte Antwort und er verspürte das Bedürfnis zu einem Streit, „Alter, mach dich vom Acker und hilf ihr gefälligst! Wer weiß, was der mit ihr anstellt, wenn er’s schafft, sie fertigzumachen?! Und unter diesen Umständen wird kein Hahn nach ihr krähen!“

 

„Wovon sprichst du?!“

 

_„Verfickte Scheiße! Die News, du Pfeife! Sieh dir die News an!“_

 

Cloud hielt sich nicht mit Verwirrung auf, sondern tippte schnell die entsprechenden Tasten, um die Nachrichten auf dem kleinen Bildschirm zu empfangen.

 

_„- berichten wir live vom Shinra-Tower, auf dessen Dach bereits ein heftiger Kampf zwischen Präsident Rufus und einem offenbar weiblichen Attentäter ausgebrochen ist! Im Augenblick haben wir noch keine Informationen darüber, um wie viele Angreifer es sich handelt, doch unsere Kollegen müssten jede Minute vor Ort sein, um sich ein genaueres Bild von der Lage zu machen! Niemand weiß, wie und wann ins Hauptquartier eingedrungen werden konnte, ohne dass der Alarm ausgelöst wurde oder wo sich die Leibgarde des Präsidenten befindet, dass er überhaupt in eine solch kritische Lage geraten konnte, aber-“_

 

Fenrirs Motor brüllte fast so laut wie Barret über den Rest des Berichts hinweg, als Cloud den Gashebel aufdrehte, um die eigene Achse schlitterte und eine Spur von Staub und Dreck hinter sich her auf den Highway zog.

 

Rufus hatte Tifa angegriffen. Daran bestand kein Zweifel, niemals hätte sie sich ihm von sich aus entgegengestellt, nicht ohne vorher ihre Freunde zu benachrichtigen. Warum sie sich im Tower befand, wusste er nicht, aber er wusste, dass es einen verdammt guten Grund geben musste. Aber auch wenn sie einen guten Grund hatte, bei Rufus vorstellig zu werden, so hatten ihm die Medien, wie er es eben in der Übertragung gesehen hatte, einen sehr guten Grund gegeben, sie mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Ihr Leben war in Gefahr!

 

Neben ihm hupten aufgebrachte Fahrer, denen er schnell und präzise die Vorfahrt nahm, doch er ließ sie so rasant hinter sich, dass ihnen keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt werden musste.

 

\---

 

Natürlich gehörte der erste Angriff ihm. Es konnte nicht anders sein, führte er schließlich eine Fernkampfwaffe und musste nicht erst mühsam lästige Entfernung überbrücken, um dem Ziel Schaden zuzufügen. Aber das störte sie nicht im geringsten. Und er hatte es immer faszinierend gefunden, wie wenig sie sich an der Bewaffnung ihrer Gegner störte, als wenn man ihr mit Anti-Weapon-Artillerie entgegentreten und sie sich trotzdem ihres Sieges vollkommen sicher sein konnte.

 

Tifa die Harte.

 

Und die sehr, sehr Schnelle, wie er jetzt feststellen musste, viel, viel schneller als sie jemals während des Trainings offenbart hatte. Sie meinte es anscheinend wirklich ernst damit, seine Fortschritte auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen. Und mit den Nieren fing sie an, kaum dass sie ihn nach einer blitzartigen Umrundung des Pools, gepaart mit einigen flinken Ausweichmanövern, erreicht hatte. Zwei Treffer hatte er erzielt, sie aber schaffte vier, die ihm die Luft abschnürten und in einen sofortigen Fallrückzieher zwangen. So entkam er wenigstens dem abschließenden Tritt, der ihn wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Balance, sondern auch einiges an Selbstwertschätzung gekostet hätte. Keine paar Sekunden „Ernstfall“ und schon wurde er in die Defensive gedrängt.

 

Er rollte sich ab, nachdem ihr Bein knapp über seiner Nase hinweggefegt war, sprang auf und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, auf gut Glück einige Schüsse unter dem Arm hindurch abgebend. Sie überraschte der erste und entwischte den nächsten mit einem seitlichen Sprung quer über die mannshohe Hecke. Praktisch aus dem Stand.

 

Heilige Schande, worauf hatte er sich eingelassen?

 

Ihre schnellen Schritte hallten auf dem hölzernen Boden wider, sodass ihm keine Zeit blieb für die Beantwortung dieser schwerwiegenden philosophischen Frage. Er hetzte um die Breitseite des Pools herum und gab einen Schuss direkt in die Öffnung der Hecke ab, durch die sie auch zuverlässig hindurch stürmte. Diesmal hatte sie anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie erwarten würde, und so traf das Geschoss sie schräg vor die Brust, wodurch sie mit einem Schrei zurück in den Durchgang und aus seinem Blickfeld geschleudert wurde.

 

Okay, sagte er sich mit einem hartnäckigen Lidmuskelzucken, das war nicht allzu clever gewesen. Denn nun hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu orten. Angestrengt lauschte er, doch sie schien die Situation ebenso gelesen zu haben wie er, denn kein einziger Laut war auf einmal von seiner Kontrahentin zu hören. Dass sie sich ernstlich verletzt hatte, glaubte er nicht in zehntausend Jahren. Sollte sie also an seine Besorgnis appellieren und darauf lauern, dass er nach ihr sah, konnte sie im Busch versauern.

 

Nun, entweder das oder sie schlich sich gerade-

 

Er fuhr herum, als sich hinter ihm mit Knacken und Rascheln die Hecke teilte und riss die Flinte hoch, um sie quer zu legen und das herab rauschende Bein abzublocken. Demnächst würden einige Handwerker den Befehl erhalten, ein paar knarrende Bodendielen einzubauen, doch im Moment war es für die Einsicht der Sicherheitslücke zu spät. Er spürte seine Muskeln nachgeben und machte einen Schritt zurück, bevor seine linke Hand abrutschte und die Barrikade versagte. Gleich darauf musste er die Flinte ganz fallenlassen, denn nur mit einer Hand hätte er ihren Schlag an die Schläfe nicht aufhalten können.

 

Das war es also. Natürlich war es ihr Ziel, ihn in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln. Schließlich wollte sie ihm zeigen, wie schnell sein Gewehr gegen einen kompetenten Gegner an Wirkung verlieren konnte. Es sagte sich eben leicht, den Feind auf Abstand zu halten, aber in der Realität funktionierte so etwas nicht so einfach, denn im Normalfall redete der Feind dabei ein Wörtchen mit.

 

Mit einer leichten Drehung des Oberkörpers nahm er Stellung ein und lenkte den Schwung ihres Hakens dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbei, um sich seitlich an ihr weg zu ducken und mit einem eigenen zu parieren, der auch saß. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ein bisschen unterschätzt. Eine Einstellung, die sie im nächsten Moment korrigierte. Ihre Abwehr verwandelte sich in eine undurchdringliche Mauer, und so verursachten seine nächsten Schläge nur minimalen Schaden.

 

Ihr Fuß hakte sich um seinen Unterschenkel und zog ihn unter ihm weg, sodass er den Halt verlor und mit einem gepressten Ächzen nach hinten sank. Mit einem Vorwärtssalto versuchte sie, ihn in den Magen zu treffen, doch so weit, das zuzulassen, war er noch lange nicht. Sein eigenes Bein schwang empor, kaum dass seine rechte Hand Bodenkontakt erhielt, traf sich mit ihrem in der Luft und warf sie unsanft aus der Bahn. Sie landete in einer Hocke wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, doch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er sich schon auf seine Flinte geworfen und sie zum Abfeuern bereitgemacht.

 

Er verfehlte, weil Tifa das Geschehen schnell genug eingeordnet hatte und in dem Augenblick, in dem er das Gewehr ausrichtete, schon wieder hinter der Hecke verschwunden war. Mit einem Fluchen entschied er sich dieses Mal dazu, nicht auf den nächsten Angriff zu warten, sondern rannte los, erneut um den Pool herum und durch die nächstbeste Lücke auf den Steg. Nun, er würde sich die Lage der geplanten knarrenden Bodendielen sehr genau einprägen müssen, um sich eventuell nicht selbst zu verraten. Stets bemüht, die Augen überall zu haben, schlich er behutsam zum Ende des Buschwerks, lugte gerade einmal so weit um die Ecke, wie er zu einem kurzen Überblick benötigte und ruckte dann sofort zurück. Ein Grinsen spaltete sein Gesicht.

 

Tifa hatte sich die genau andere Seite zum Überprüfen ausgesucht und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen griff er in seine Tasche und kramte eine S-Mine hervor, die er trunken vor Vorfreude entsicherte. Ohne länger zu überlegen fuhr er um die Ecke, mit hoch erhobener Hand, um das Schmankerl mit Gusto in ihre Ecke des Geländes zu werfen ...

 

Und fand sich Angesicht in Angesicht mit ihr wieder.

 

Sie war ebenso überrascht, er hatte es genau gesehen, ehe sie ihm für Sekundenbruchteile mit einem blitzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht die Augen zuschloss. Derartige Reflexe konnte er sich in seinem Alter womöglich nur noch wünschen – dazu musste man Kampfsportler von Geburt an sein und über einen exorbitanten Überfluss an Talent verfügen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner offenen Hand.

 

Die leer war.

 

„... Oh~oh.“

 

Er bekam die Halbworte kaum heraus, als die Explosion sie beide erfasste und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall von sich weg katapultierte. Er wurde mit dem Rücken ins Geländer geschleudert und trotz des heftigen Schmerzes in seiner Lendenwirbelsäule war er dankbar dafür, dass die Umzäunung derart stabil und hoch angelegt worden war, sonst hätte es womöglich mehr als nur seinen Kopf und Schultergürtel über den Handlauf geworfen. Im ersten Moment fürchtete er, dass er übertrieben hatte, doch gleich darauf hörte er außerhalb seines Blickfelds ein gepresstes „Oh, dieser miese kleine“, wobei das Ende in seinem Ohrenklingeln unterging. Und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Diesmal rief er trotzdem zur Sicherheit: „Alles okay bei dir?“

 

„Du bist sowas von dran, Rufus!“

 

Mit Vorbehalten linste er um die Ecke und sah sie sich gerade mühsam aufrappeln. „Du hast gesagt ‚mit allen Mitteln‘“, erinnerte er sie sonnig und duckte sich dann flink unter einem ihm entgegensteuernden Feuerball weg, „Heilige Sch-“ Es folgten noch einige mehr, die die Hecke ein Stück weit verschmorten, doch er entschied sich, nicht weiter anwesend zu sein, um Tifa an weiterer Zerstörung zu hindern. Vor allem, wenn die Zerstörung auf ihn übergreifen konnte.

 

Und laufen musste er, schien sie doch endgültig ein Exempel an ihm statuieren zu wollen.

 

Ungefähr drei Runden um das Areal drehten sie und er war froh, dass sie wenigstens die Liegestühle und sonstige Möbel und Dekoration fortgeschafft hatten. Nicht weil nicht zu ersetzende Stücke darunter gewesen waren, sondern weil sie ihn in seiner heillosen Flucht empfindlich gebremst hätten. Ihr Ausraster war ein Glücksfall für ihn, konnte er sie doch viel besser anvisieren, wenn sie in gerader Linie hinter ihm her hetzte, und so traf er sie sogar einige Male. Wenn sie ihn so unbedingt entwaffnen wollte, musste sie sich schon weitaus besseres einfallen lassen.

 

\---

 

„WOAH! Leute, bleibt mal locker! Was ist denn in euch gefahren, Himmelherrgottsack?!“

 

Reno konterte den Lanzenstoß mit einem blitzschnellen Aufwärtshieb seines Elektrostocks und wehrte die darauffolgenden Attacken mit sichtlicher Mühe ab. Etwas entfernt von ihm tat sein Partner dasselbe mit einem immer wieder auf ihn einhackenden Adlerauge, während sich einige niedere Angehörige des Sicherheitspersonals, die sich auf den Alarm hin in der Eingangshalle eingefunden hatten, mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen den dritten Eindringling verteidigten.

 

„Stellt euch nicht dämlicher als ihr seid“, kreischte Yuffie und warf die Shuriken erneut gegen Rude, „Was habt ihr mit Tifa gemacht, häh?!“ „Was sollen wir mit ihr gemacht haben?“, entfuhr es ihm, eigene Wortkargheit in der allgemeinen Verwirrung vergessend, „Sie kämpft doch nur gegen den Präsidenten.“ „Ach, nur, was?!“, herrschte Cid dazwischen, „Und daran fällt euch wohl überhaupt nichts anomales auf, oder was?!“ Er schlug besonders fest zu und durchbrach damit Renos Abwehr, der sofort wütend rief: „Autsch! Scheiße, wir haben echt keinen blassen Schimmer, was euch so sauer aufstößt, yo! Ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches!“ „Ich stimme zwar zu, dass es ungewöhnlicher ist, Rufus als Verbündeten zu haben als als Feind“, ertönte Vincents Stimme, und wenn er nicht gerade einen von ihnen aufs Korn genommen hätte, hätte sie beinahe beschwichtigend geklungen, „aber ich möchte bezweifeln, dass ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Tifa als normal bezeichnet werden kann.“ „Genau“, bellte Cid aufgebracht, „Was habt ihr getan, um sie durchs ganze Gebäude bis zum Dach zu locken?! Sie würde sich niemals freiwillig so weit in die Höhle des Löwen begeben! Sie ist nicht so dumm!“ „Genau“, schrie auch Yuffie noch einmal, „wir wissen, wie die Turks Angelegenheiten regeln! Ihr werdet sie freilassen! Sofort!“ „Verdammte Scheiße noch eins, würdet ihr uns vielleicht bitte mal zuhören?!“, brüllte Reno zornentbrannt, während er Cids Lanze unterm Arm einklemmte und ihn so am weiteren Angreifen hinderte. Schräg hinter ihm ging ein Kollege von einem Schuss getroffen nieder. Er hörte ihn allerdings schmerzerfüllt krächzen, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Wenigstens waren sie nicht gekommen, um zu töten. Und konnte man es als Stellungnahme werten, dass Vincent einen Friedensstifter schwang anstatt seines geschätzten, treuen Cerberus? Es gelang ihm, den Piloten mit einem Tritt auf Abstand zu zwingen.

 

_‚Scheibenkleister, wo bleibt Tseng, wenn man ihn mal braucht?!‘_

 

Ehe Cid wieder heranstürmen konnte, breitete er beschwichtigend die Arme aus und rief über das Getümmel hinweg: „Hört mal, Leute, das ist ein bedauerliches Missverständnis! Was denkt ihr denn?! Die beiden kämpfen doch nicht ernsthaft, Mann! Das ... das ist nur ...“ Er brach kurz ab, um scharf über einen adäquaten Vergleich nachzudenken und endlich erhellte sich sein Ausdruck: „Das ist einfach ihre Art, Hand in Hand über eine blühende Blumenwiese zu hüpfen!“

 

Mit einem Schlag war alles still und nicht nur ihre Gegner, auch seine Kollegen starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich um: „... Was ist?“ Sein Blick verankerte sich mit dem von Rude und dessen entgeistertes Schweigen schien ihm eine einzige Botschaft zu senden.

 

_Was hast du getan?!_

 

Noch einmal dachte er sehr genau nach, schaute dann auf Avalanche ...

 

Und schluckte mühsam, als er sich einer aufwallenden Wand tiefschwarzer Aura gegenüber sah: „... Ups.“

 

Cids Hände zitterten, als er die Lanze so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Und mit jedem drohend zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ausgestoßenen Wort machte er einen bedrohlichen Schritt weiter voran.

 

„Tifa ... hüpft ... nicht ... mit ... Rufus ... über .... blühende.... BLUMENWIESEN!!!“

 

Reno musste einsehen, dass es eine Sache war, in dem Verhalten zweier Menschen zueinander, von denen zufällig einer sein Vorgesetzter und der andere ein ehemaliger Todfeind war, ein gewisses Pflänzchen aufkeimen zu sehen – mit dieser Erkenntnis aber die Gefährten des besagten Todfeinds zu konfrontieren eine ganz andere.

 

Und er hätte beinahe angefangen zu weinen, als die Eingangstür, weil sie sich zu langsam öffnete, kurzerhand eingetreten wurde und unter dem klingenden Regen zahlloser Glasscherben und -splitter Yuffie mit einem Luftsprung der Begeisterung rief: „Das wird aber auch Zeit, Alter! Geh und mach sie fertig, Cloud!“

 

\---

 

Rufus erkannte mal wieder, dass man vorsichtig damit sein sollte, was man sich wünschte, während er einen Sturm Tritte, Schläge und Kopfnüsse nach dem anderen abblocken musste. Aber zur Verteidigung musste gesagt werden, dass er seine Entwaffnung ja gar nicht erwünscht hatte, sich nur neugierig gezeigt hatte gegenüber ihrer weiteren Pläne diesbezüglich. Ein bisschen dumm war es vermutlich gewesen, sie mit zugegebenermaßen recht kessem Tonfall darauf anzusprechen. Aber es half nichts, über verschüttete Milch zu klagen, denn jetzt musste er erst einmal weitere Milch am Austreten hindern.

 

Weitaus geübter darin, mit seiner Flinte abzuwehren als mit bloßen Fäusten hatte Tifa es schwerer als erwartet, ihr linkes Wiesel in die geplanten Schranken zu weisen, was er auch zu gut bemerkte, was sie wiederum ärgerlicher und ärgerlicher werden ließ. Sie wünschte sich, nicht die Alles-ist-erlaubt-Regel ausgesprochen zu haben, sie hatte ihn lediglich in trügerischer Sicherheit wiegen wollen, um ihn zuverlässiger herumzukriegen, allerdings erwies es sich als weitaus komplizierter als gedacht, ihn von seiner vermaledeiten Knarre zu trennen. Außerdem, was nutzte es, wenn sie ihn dazu brachte, sie fallenzulassen? Er würde sie bei nächstbester Gelegenheit einfach wieder aufheben und das Spiel auf null zurücksetzen.

 

Aber sie hatte überdies der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können, einen echten Kampf gegen Rufus bestreiten zu wollen. Es war weniger seiner Überlegenheit wegen, denn ehrlich, er war es nicht.

 

Nein, sie sah ihn nur viel zu oft in seiner gefassten Businessform – oder in verspielter, aber taktisch gesammelter. Und es ging ihr auf die Nerven.

 

Es war noch gar nicht lange her, seit sie zum ersten Mal den Traum gehabt hatte, kurz nach ihrem einmaligen Nebenjob, um genau zu sein. Einen Traum, in dem er ihr ein drittes Gesicht gezeigt hatte – durcheinander, mitgenommen, endlich so losgelöst von all den schmeichelnden, abweisenden, scheinheiligen, überheblichen, höhnischen ... kurz, diesen enttäuschend bigotten Masken, die sein wahres Selbst vor ihr verbargen. Sie wollte ihn zum Schwitzen bringen, ihn erschöpfen, seine Tarnung knacken, ihn dazu bringen, alle geschäftlichen, diplomatischen, finanziellen, imagefördernden, expandierenden Gedanken sein zu lassen, sich auf absolut nichts anderes zu konzentrieren als auf ... sie. In aller Intensität das zu erleben, was nur die Turks je gesehen hatten, einmal an erster Stelle zu stehen, vor der Firma, vor allem anderen.

 

Sie wusste genau, dass das im Training niemals geschehen war. Selbst in hitzigsten Schlagabtauschen hatte er umgehend abbrechen, seinen inneren Vulkan mit einem einzigen Atemzug zu einem Gletscher ablöschen können, wenn sein PHS geklingelt hatte, wenn einer der Turks oder dieser vermaledeite Sekretär zur Tür hineingekommen waren und ihn um Meinung oder gleich Unterschrift gebeten hatten – und jedes Mal hatte sie sich merkwürdig übergangen gefühlt, wie sie schwitzend, konzentriert und vergnügt einfach stehen gelassen wurde.

 

Wieder wehrte er einen besonders harten Schlag mit dem Gewehr ab und grinste sie verkrampft, aber sichtlich selbstzufrieden an. Er ließ sich in eine Routine ziehen und das war schlecht schlecht schlecht! War sie wirklich so schwach, dass ihr ein Bürohengst eine gottverdammte Routine abfordern konnte?!

 

Diese dreimal verfluchte Flinte musste verschwinden.

 

_Benutz deine Fäuste! Deine Beine! Deinen Körper! Nichts als deinen Körper!_

 

Unter dem Mantra ihres Verlangens stieß sie sich voll blanker Wut vom Boden ab und versetzte ihm einen so festen Tritt in die Taille, dass er trotz erfolgreicher Verteidigung mit einem lauten Keuchen zur Seite strauchelte, direkt an den Rand des Bassins. Sie ließ ihn keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen, sprang sofort nochmal ab, umschlang im Flug seinen Hals mit ihren Schenkeln – und beförderte sie beide zusammen in einem gewaltigen Kraftakt per Überschlag rücklings ins kühle Nass. Sie hatte natürlich wohlweislich die Luft angehalten, was sie von ihrem kalt erwischten Kontrahenten nicht sagen konnte. Sie meinte zwar, ihn kurz vor dem Einschlag verdächtig tief einatmen gespürt zu haben, doch es war auf jeden Fall viel zu spät gewesen. Sie ließ ihn los, kaum dass sie eingetaucht waren und sank nun mit einem bösartigen Schmunzeln an den Grund. Sie hatte ihn, wo sie ihn wollte.

 

Ihre Sohlen berührten die Bodenfliesen.

 

Rufus durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche mit einem wässrigen Japsen. Was für ein verrücktes Weibsbild! Eine Welle reinster Verwirrtheit, als ihm ihr Becken entgegengeflogen gekommen war, hatte ihn vom Handeln abgehalten und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er nur noch feuchte Sterne gesehen. Das Wasser beschwerte ihn so sehr, dass er Mühe hatte, den Kopf darüber zu halten, trotzdem zuckten seine Pupillen hin und her auf der Suche nach Tifa. Dieser Angriff war kein Unfall gewesen, soviel hatte er in ihrem irren Blick gesehen, bevor sie abgesprungen war. Nein, sie hatte genau das erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte. Jetzt musste er eiligst herausfinden, was das war. Natürlich wurde seine Beweglichkeit im Wasser maßgeblich behindert, aber das traf doch auf sie ebenso zu, also was um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich-

 

Tifa tauchte auf.

 

Direkt vor ihm. Und nicht so kläglich und desorientiert wie er, nein, sie schoss aus dem Wasser wie eine Harpune direkt aus der Mündung einer Unterwasserkanone, über ihn hinweg, vollführte eine Luftrolle und kam mit einem leisen Platschen unbeschadet in der Hocke am Rande des Beckens auf, elegant, kontrolliert, wie eine soeben in einen Menschen verwandelte Meerjungfrau. Er konnte nicht anders, als perplex zu starren und kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie sich erhob und die Arme gen Himmel reckte.

 

Und wie er zu sich kam.

 

Mit lautem Fluchen warf er sich herum, schwamm, kraulte, hastete so schnell ihn die leichten Wellen nur tragen konnten Richtung Ufer, als ihm das Ausmaß ihres Vorhabens mit einem einzigen kleinen Wort bewusst wurde.

 

„Eis3!“

 

Seine Hände packten die Kante, rissen sich heran, stemmten ihn in die Höhe, weg vom Wasser, nur weg vom verdammten Wasser! Hinter ihm platschte es laut und ein eiskalter Luftstrom, gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Knistern und Knacken jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Er warf sich mehr aus dem Pool als dass er krabbelte und trotzdem konnte er schwören, noch einen kleinen Widerstand gespürt zu haben, kurz bevor seine Schuhspitze als letzter Teil das Wasser verließ.

 

Sein Pool war in einen Eisklotz verwandelt worden.

 

Und dann erinnerte er sich, dass seine Flinte nun irgendwo in diesem Block eingefroren war. Verloren für mindestens eine laue Nacht oder die Zeit, die er benötigte, um sich Feuer-Materia zu besorgen. Aber selbst, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, sie vorzeitig zu bergen, war sie für eine lange Zeit völlig unbrauchbar, solange er sie nicht komplett auseinanderbaute, trocknete und reinigte. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, bis zum Ende des Kampfs war er entwaffnet.

 

Seine Füße setzten sich automatisch in Bewegung, als er Tifa quer über die entstandene Eisfläche auf sich zustürmen sah. Rückwärts, um sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu verlieren. Wer wusste schon, mit welchem verrückten Plan sie als nächstes um die Ecke kommen würde? Erst kurz vor einer Lücke in der Hecke warf er sich herum und spurtete hindurch, sie ihm bereits wieder dicht auf den Fersen. Er hörte sie zu einem schlitternden Halt kommen. Offenbar dachte sie, er würde ihr wieder einen sofortigen Überraschungsempfang bieten, sollte sie unvorbereitet um die Ecke stürzen. Sie war nicht dumm, aber er auch nicht, und so rannte er lieber ohne zurückzublicken davon.

 

Nach einigen Metern ertönte schräg neben und gar nicht weit hinter ihm auf der anderen Seite des Grüns ihre frustrierte Stimme: „Verdammt nochmal, bleib endlich stehen und kämpf, Rufus!“ „Ja, gleich“, gab er zu seiner großen Blamage nicht weniger aufgelöst zurück, „sobald mir eine Maßnahme eingefallen ist, nicht geradewegs in deine wartende Faust zu laufen!“ Sie hatten das Ende des Dachs erreicht, warfen sich simultan herum und rannten die gleiche Strecke wieder zurück, keiner von beiden das Risiko eingehen wollend, dem anderen durch Stillstand einen Vorteil zu bieten. „Ich dachte, es wäre dir ernst gewesen mit deinem Examen“, nörgelte Tifa – und war das Enttäuschung, die er da zwischen den Zeilen las? „Oh, keine Sorge“, erwiderte er, „das ist es auf alle Fälle!“

 

„Mit Weglaufen wirst du bei mir aber keinen Blumentopf gewinnen!“

 

„Schade, was könnte ich alles damit zur Verteidigung anstellen!“

 

Wieder erfolgte beidseitig eine hastige Kehrtwende.

 

„Du bezahlst mich nicht fürs Joggen, oder?“

 

„Im Moment erscheint mir das am sichersten.“

 

„Rufus, es geht bei dieser Sache doch einzig und allein darum, wie ein Mann zu kämpfen!“

 

„Das habt ihr euch ausgedacht. Und es ist einfach nicht mein Stil!“

 

Sein vollgesogener Mantel behinderte ihn wie erwartet erheblich. Er war langsamer, als er hätte sein können und auch seine Beweglichkeit war durch das nun raue Material eingeschränkt. Wenn er sich ihr je würde stellen müssen – und das war nur eine Frage der Zeit – würde ihm seine zusätzliche Lage Kleidung zum Nachteil gereichen.

 

Doch anstatt ihn einfach fallenzulassen, streifte Rufus den Mantel ab und warf ihn schwungvoll in die sich zu seiner Linken auftuenden Lücke im Buschwerk. „Hab ich di-“, begann es neben ihm begeistert, brach jedoch ab, als Tifa noch im Angriff merkte, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Rufus wechselte mit wenigen Laufschritten die Seite und wirbelte um die eigene Achse, ihr ein Bein kräftig in die Brustgegend schwingend. Sie kam gerade noch dazu, es mit einem angewinkelten Arm abzuwehren, stolperte aber, wodurch er zusätzliches Momentum gewann. „Und ich hab dich noch gewarnt“, tadelte er wie zu sich selbst, als er einen rechten Haken hinterherschickte, der sie tatsächlich empfindlich traf. Sein Stolz murrte heimlich vor sich hin, als sie sich jedoch unerwartet schnell erholte und mit einem Kinnhaken konterte.

 

Wenigstens die nächste Serie von Schlägen konnte er abblocken, einem Tritt in die Hüfte wich er mit Seitenschritten aus, um anschließend ihre entstandene Blöße mit einem Hieb in die Leber zu füllen. Sie keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, ließ ihm jedoch keine Zeit zur Freude, sondern fing seine erneut anrauschende Faust mit einer Hand ab, lenkte sie an sich vorbei und grub ihm ein Knie in den Magen. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten, um auch noch zum anderen überzuwechseln, doch er wand sich aus ihrem Griff, verfehlte ihre Schläfe mit einem Schwinger und machte einen Satz zurück, als sie sich in die Hocke fallen ließ und ihn mit einem Tritt von den Beinen zu holen versuchte.

 

Sie wäre zweifellos in der Lage gewesen, die gesamte Entfernung vom äußersten Zaun bis zurück zur Terrassentür mit Rückwärtssalti zu überbrücken. Er war nicht so gelenkig, aber einen oder zwei zum Ausweichen von auf kurze Distanz ausgelegten Attacken bekam er aus dem Stehgreif hin. Was ihn zum Glück schnell genug aus der Schussbahn ihrer nächsten Trittkombination beförderte. Sie ließ ihn nicht allzu weit fliehen, ehe sie aufsprang und ihn in einen weiteren langwierigen Schlagabtausch verwickelte.

 

Sie schnauften um die Wette, beide Blicke mit dem Körper des anderen verankert, schwitzend, bereits blutend und hochkonzentriert.

 

Ja, dachte Tifa ekstatisch bei sich, genau das hatte sie gewollt. Und wenn sie sie nicht völlig missverstanden hatte, auch die Turks. Der reine Kampf, ohne Tricks, Finten, Strategie, aber mit Taktik und schärfstem Fokus aufs Hier und Jetzt, auf das Wesentliche reduziert, mit einem fähigen Gegner, der in der Lage war, ihr Innerstes zu durchschauen – und den sie ebenso lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch.

 

Nach wie vor konnte sie einen Hauch Zögern in seinen Reaktionen spüren, doch er war um so viel sicherer geworden seit der anfänglichen Lektionen. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass noch mehr Potenzial in diesen faulen Knochen steckte, sie musste es nur ans Freie schürfen und fördern, und dann würde er sich auch ohne Schusswaffe nicht mehr vor Kämpfen verstecken müssen. Natürlich würde er sich mehr anstrengen müssen, würde härter und intensiver trainieren müssen als solche mit mehr Talent, aber darauf würde sie schon achten Und vielleicht könnten sie gemeinsam sogar das eine oder andere Wechsellimit wecken, das in ihm schlummerte.

 

Gemeinsam.

 

Das Wort machte sie stutzig und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrte ihr Körper wie versteinert. Sie und Rufus, gemeinsam. Die Vorstellung daran erwärmte sie so sehr wie nie zuvor. Selbst ihre feuchtesten Träume – und ja, sie hatte welche, nicht oft, aber bei einem Mann wie ihm kaum unvorhergesehen – hatten ihr nicht diese wohlige Vorfreude beschert. Hitze ja, Hitze, die sie erst mit einer angemessen kalten Dusche wieder vertreiben konnte, aber nicht so einen Anfall von aussichtsreicher Entzückung, als freute sie sich auf das, was kam.

 

Aber wem machte sie etwas vor, sie freute sich tatsächlich.

 

Nicht so sehr genoss sie den besonders kraftvollen Kinnhaken, der sie, durch ihre Unachtsamkeit bevorteilt, mit einer fast vollständigen Drehung von ihm wegstieß, der direkte Tritt gegen ihr Brustbein tat sein übriges, um sie auf eine Entfernung von mehreren Metern zurück zu katapultieren. Sie stürzte nicht, zu ihrem eigenen Seelenheil, aber sie rutschte noch ein Stück, ehe sie auf ein Knie fiel und sich stöhnend die brennenden Rippen massierte.

 

„War das eine Nettigkeit des Champions gegenüber des hoffnungslos unterlegenen Amateurs oder bist du wegen Unterforderung eingeschlafen?“, hörte sie Rufusʼ belustigte Stimme, in dem jedoch ein Hauch von Verstimmung mitschwang, der sie laut auflachen ließ. Bedrohlich lächelnd stand sie auf: „Nein, du hast mich gerade wirklich ziemlich erwischt, das muss ich dir lassen. Aber ...“ Sie verfiel in eine Position wie vor einem Wettlauf: „Das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren. Zeit, unser kleines Techtelmechtel zu beenden!“ Ehe er darüber sinnieren konnte, ob sie mit ihm flirtete oder sich über ihn lustig machte, stieß sie sich ab und stürmte mit einem Tempo, das er nicht mehr von ihr erwartet hatte, genau auf ihn zu. Er verfiel in seine Abwehrstellung und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den bevorstehenden Zusammenprall, sodass er es nicht bemerkte, aber sie hatte freie Einsicht in den etwas dunklen Korridor, den er im Rücken hatte und der zurück in seine Wohnung führte.

 

Deswegen erblickte sie auch als erstes die Gestalt, die sich Rufus schnell von hinten näherte und ein gewaltiges Schwert gegen ihn erhob.

 

Vielleicht hätte sie einen klareren Gedanken gefasst, wenn sie nicht vom Sparring so aufgeputscht gewesen wäre, oder wenn ihre Augen durch die Sonne, das spiegelnde Wasser und die hohe Konzentration nicht geblendet gewesen wären, oder vielleicht auch, wenn es nicht Rufus gewesen wäre, den sie in Gefahr wähnte. Doch das alles war gegeben, und so sah sie rot.

 

Rufus hörte die Schritte hinter sich erst spät, außerdem verweigerte ihm sein Körper kurz den Dienst, weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich auf die verdächtigen Geräusche einlassen oder doch lieber die anrückende Gefahr von der Frontseite nicht aus den Augen verlieren sollte. Somit hatte er kaum den Kopf gedreht und die Gestalt sowie die Waffe registriert, als ein Schatten über ihn hinweg schnellte und Tifas Fuß mit dem Gesicht des Neuankömmlings kollidierte. Dieser grunzte dumpf und wurde von der Wucht und dem Gewicht des schiebenden Körpers mitgerissen. Mit lautem Poltern trudelte das Knäuel ins Dunkel der Wohnung zurück, wo direkt darauf weiteres Krachen, Knallen und Knirschen ertönte, bald unterbrochen von lautem Geschrei, schließlich von Warnrufen mehrerer Stimmen. Und so sehr seine Augen ebenso wie Tifas von den Umständen beeinträchtigt waren, arbeitete sein Verstand doch ganz anders, weswegen er seinen Angreifer umgehend identifizierte und es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

 

Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er schon lange losgespurtet.

 

Tifa indessen entließ all ihre Wut, die sie im Kampfhoch gegen Rufus zurückgehalten hatte, gegen ihren neuen Feind. Seine feige Annäherung hatte ihr letztes Fädchen Geduld zerrissen und nun entlud sich Schlag nach Schlag, Tritt nach Tritt in explosiver Weise gegen den Eindringling, der den Versuch gewagt hatte, ihrem vielversprechenden Schüler ein jähes Ende zu machen! Sie hörte seine Stimme, sie hörte auch andere Stimmen, aber ihr Zorn hinderte sie daran, die nötigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Sie spürte ab und zu das Schwert in ihre Haut schneiden, ebenso schnell den Druck verschwinden wie er gekommen war, doch es interessierte sie nicht, welchen Schaden sie wo erleiden musste. Hin und wieder glaubte sie, vertraute Parallelen zu erkennen, doch welche Parallelen, das entzog sich ihrem Verständnis, bis sie einen besonders hohen Sprung ansetzte, in der Luft einen Salto vollführte und ihr lang ausgestrecktes Bein genau auf den Scheitel des nun ächzend am Boden liegenden Eindringlings niedersausen ließ.

 

Erst in diesem Augenblick erkannte sie, wem sie den Schädel zu spalten im Begriff war.

 

Es war zu spät.

 

Sie war zu paralysiert, um ihre Haltung zu ändern, sich zu verdrehen, wenigstens das Bein anzuwinkeln, egal, wie unglücklich sie selbst dadurch aufkommen und sich wahrscheinlich den einen oder anderen Knochen brechen würde.

 

Cloud wirkte noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt, lag auf dem Bauch und schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf, an dem ihr letzter Schlagsturm ihn getroffen hatte. Aber auch aus einem Reflex heraus hätte er sowieso niemals das Schwert zur Hilfe genommen, um selbst den fatalsten Angriff ihrerseits abzuwehren.

 

Die Turks und ihre Freunde, die in der eingetretenen Wohnungstür feststeckten und sich gegenseitig anbrüllten, wurden kalkweiß im Gesicht.

 

Somit war es an Rufus, aus vollem Lauf abzuspringen, ihr in die Seite zu fallen, beherzt zuzupacken und sie mit sich weg vom unglücklichen Ziel zu reißen, geradewegs auf die Sitzkombination zu – mit massivem Holztisch dazwischen, auf dem eine bildschöne und reich verzierte Glasvase stand, in der sich zu allem Überfluss langstielige Rosen befanden.

 

Er verdrehte seine Taille, um ihre Positionen zu tauschen, doch im selben Moment umschlangen ihre Beine seine Oberschenkel und hielten ihn über sich fest, wertvolle Sekundenbruchteile, die ihm jedes weitere Eingreifen unmöglich machten.

 

Nicht genug Zeit. Nicht genug Schwung. Nicht genug Kraft.

 

Verdammt sollte sie sein.

 

Blitzschnell schoben sich seine Arme nach oben und kreuzten sich an ihrem Hinterkopf. Und dann prallten sie ungebremst in die Hindernisse, die sich nie so steinhart angefühlt hatten, wenn sie zu einem Umtrunk und abschließendem Gespräch daran gesessen hatten. Allerdings waren sie ja auch nicht dazu konzipiert, Stürze aus großer Höhe so bequem wie möglich abzufangen, denn dann hätte man kaum Sektflöten auf ihnen abstellen können. Und warum dachte er an belanglose Dinge, während seine Arme schmerzten wie mit glühenden Nägeln perforiert?

 

Der Aufschlag hatte ihm die Luft abgeschnürt, aber wenn er sich schon so fühlte, wie musste es dann seiner armen Trainerin gehen, die sich aufopferungsvoll als Abfangmatte aufgedrängt hatte? Zu seiner enormen Erleichterung hustete sie gleich darauf mit ihm um die Wette und ließ mit einem hörbar zufriedenen Atemzug ihre Beine von seinen gleiten. Offenbar war sie äußerst stolz auf sich.

 

„Tifa ... du verstehst es wirklich, einem Mann das Gefühl zu geben, ein Mann zu sein.“

 

Ihr melodisches, wenn auch etwas kurzatmiges Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Ihre Hand erschien in seinem Blickfeld und zeigte ihren Schutzring in all seiner Pracht.

 

„Sei nicht zu enttäuscht. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du dir dein empfindliches Gehirn anstößt. Schließlich ist deine Wand aufgebraucht, im Gegensatz zu meiner.“

 

Stirnrunzelnd hob er die eigene Hand und hielt sie neben ihre. Ihr Ring leuchtete sanft, kaum erkennbar – doch seiner war vollkommen abgestumpft. Verächtlich schnaubend murmelte er: „Tja ... meinen erfolgreichen Abschluss kann ich wohl vergessen.“ Spöttisch tröstend klopfte sie ihm auf den Kopf und entlockte ihm ein warnendes Knurren, das sie jedoch nur leise kichern ließ: „Im Gegenteil, ich war sehr beeindruckt von deiner Performance im letzten Viertel. Ich denke, wir können ruhigen Gewissens zur nächsten Stufe übergehen.“

 

„Tatsächlich?“

 

„Würde ich dich anlügen?“

 

„Ja, aber das würde ich merken.“

 

„Angeber.“

 

Auf einmal setzte ihr Atmen kurz aus und als er besorgt aufsah, blitzten ihm weiße Zähne in einem für sie arg uncharakteristischen Feixen entgegen und ihre Lippen formten ein Wort, das ihn unsanft an einen höchst ungenehmen Umstand erinnerte.

 

_Ge~won~nen._

 

Den Spott perfekt machte eine höhnisch ausgestreckte Zunge, die er am liebsten als heilsame Lehre gepackt und verknotet hätte.

 

Rufus hatte ihre kleine Wette verloren und nun war er diesem gerissenen Weib für einen ganzen Tag auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben, um Gnade zu winseln. Die Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn mit Grauen – sowie einer merkwürdigen Art von Lampenfieber.

 

Erst jetzt, nachdem das Klingeln und Rauschen des ersten Schocks in ihren Ohren abgeklungen war, vernahmen sie endlich wieder mehr als nur ihre nächste Umgebung. Cloud hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und war zu ihnen hinüber gestrauchelt, vor allem Tifa mit frenetischen Fragen bombardierend, die sie jedoch nur mit zerknirschten Entschuldigungen beantwortete. Die anderen hatten es endlich geschafft, den menschlichen Knoten zu lösen, den sie beim Eintrittsversuch verursacht hatten und kamen nun einer nach dem anderen ebenfalls angelaufen.

 

„Tifa! Hast du dich verletzt?! Tut dir was weh?!“

 

„Was zum abgehalfterten Wildchocobo ist hier eigentlich los?! Sie kämpfen, dann kämpfen Tifa und Cloud, und jetzt kämpfen sie wieder?! Da findet doch kein Mensch durch!“

 

„Das eben war kein Angriff, oder? Kam mir das nur so vor oder hat er Cloud gerettet?“

 

„Also, nochmal für alle Alpha-Kevins, wie wir euch schon seit dem Erdgeschoss zu verklickern versuchen-“

 

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Rufus, bist du in Ordnung? Tifa, kannst du dich bewegen? Könnt ihr aufstehen?“

 

„Geht schon, Tseng“, seufzte Rufus, etwas genervt von der Störung, „nur meine Arme tun wirklich weh. Vor weiterem Schaden hat mich ja meine schwarze Ritterin hier beschützt.“ Tifa stupste grinsend seine Nase an: „Ach, sei doch nicht beleidigt. Ich habe schon gespürt, dass du dich ebenso bemüht hast.“ Doch dann verriet ihr Tonfall plötzlich leichte Verärgerung: „Aber du musstest ja unbedingt doch noch was beweisen, richtig?“ Er kicherte leise: „Tja, dein Gehirn ist mir eben genauso kostbar wie dir meins.“

 

„Das hast du schön gesagt, aber glaub nicht, dass ich dir so schnell verzeihe. Tseng, wie sehen seine Arme aus?“

 

„Nichts gebrochen, würde ich sagen. Aber Platz- und Schürfwunden vom Holz und Glas“, verpetzte ihn der Turk nur allzu bereitwillig, was Rufus ein wenig verstimmte, und erntete ein entmachtetes Seufzen ihrerseits.

 

„Ähm ... Hört mal, bin ja nicht gerne die Spielverderberin hier“, ließ sich jetzt auch Yuffie vernehmen, „aber meint ihr nicht, dass es langsam mal Zeit wird aufzustehen?“ Nein, dachte Rufus völlig zufrieden mit seiner Position. „Ja“, sagte er fest, „da hast du wohl recht. Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist, Tifa? Wir wollen nicht durch unnötige Bewegungen zusätzlichen Schaden anrichten.“ „Ganz sicher“, bestätigte sie, ohne die Hände von seinem Nacken zu ziehen, „diese Ringe haben den Härtetest echt bestanden. Wunderwerke der Technik.“

 

„Öhm ... Welche Ringe?“

 

„Keine Bewegung, Yuffie. Alles, was du tust, kann vor Gericht gegen dich verwendet werden. Rude, pack die Handschellen aus.“

 

„Rude, pack die Handschellen wieder ein und Reno, du deine au... Ist das Plüsch?“

 

„Oh mein Gott, du bist widerlich, Reno!“

 

„Hey, zu allen Schandtaten bereit, yo!“

 

„Könnte ihnen vielleicht endlich mal jemand aufhelfen? Sie so zu sehen verstört mich zutiefst.“

 

Rufus schnaufte verächtlich, zur selben Zeit wie Tifa amüsiert und stemmte sich endlich auf die Knie, sie dabei mit in die Höhe ziehend. Sie beide hatten anscheinend Vorbehalte dagegen, sich loszulassen, halfen sich vielmehr gegenseitig hoch, während ihre Freunde nutzlos miteinander diskutierten. Erst, als es tatsächlich unabdingbar war, sich zugunsten der Beweglichkeit voneinander zu lösen, blinzelten sie sich verdutzt an und räusperten sich schließlich gleichzeitig, um endlich die Arme sinken zu lassen.

 

Ein lautes Ratschen ließ Rufus an Ort und Stelle verharren und im nächsten Augenblick hallte ihm Tifas grelles Quieken ins Ohr, zusammen mit einem festeren Griff als je zuvor. Erstaunt sah er sich soweit um, wie ihr Klammergriff erlaubte: „Was war das?“ Da sie ihm energisch die Wange an eine Schulter presste, konnte er nicht erkennen, dass sie puterrot geworden war und sich eine Grimasse heillos entsetzter Erkenntnis auf ihr Gesicht gestohlen hatte. „I... ich fürchte“, stotterte sie und spürte alle Blicke, verwirrte, entgeisterte, pikierte, besorgte und wie sie in einem Fall glaubte, unziemliche auf sich gelenkt, „Clouds Schwert hat mir die Front meines Tops aufgeschlitzt ...“

 

Alle Blicke senkten sich mechanisch auf ihr Dekolleté, auch Rufusʼ, dessen Kopf sie daraufhin schreiend an den Haaren zurückriss, sodass er überrascht die Decke anblinzelte: „Was zum Teufel tust du?!“ Verlegen erwiderte er: „Verzeih. Es war ein Reflex.“

 

„Dann halte deine Reflexe gefälligst ein bisschen unter Kontrolle, verdammt!“

 

„Ich fürchte, so funktioniert das nicht, Tifa.“

 

Reno mischte sich ein und sie bedachte ihn mit einem besonders zornigen Blick aus blitzenden Augen: „Hey, nimmʼs ihm nicht übel, Schwester! Wir sind kerngesunde junge Kerle, da passiertʼs schon mal, dass ʼne Warnung derergleichen das Gegenteil bewirkt!“ „Wirf mich nicht mit dir in einen Topf“, warnte Rufus ihn, noch immer damit beschäftigt, durch die unbequeme Haltung nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Ach komm, gib zu, dass du neugierig bist“, Reno tänzelte nah an ihn heran und stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, „sowas liegt Männern im Blut!“ Gleichzeitig versuchte er, einen fruchtbaren Blick zu erhaschen, wurde jedoch rechtzeitig von Clouds Schwertspitze wieder auf genügend Abstand gedrängt. „Du solltest besser nicht in allzu schlüpfriger Fantasie schwelgen“, wandte sich der Kurier auch an Rufus, offensichtlich wenig zufrieden damit, dass ausgerechnet er der Glückliche gewesen war, beim Unfall nah genug bei ihr gestanden zu haben. Rufus hob beschwichtigend die Hände ein Stückchen von Tifas Rücken: „Ich versichere dir, ich bin unbedarft wie ein neugeworfenes Lamm!“ „Wohl eher der Wolf im Schafspelz“, hörte er von der Seite und er hätte Cid gerne einen entsprechenden Seitenblick zugeworfen, hätten Tifas panisch krallende Finger ihm die Freiheit erlaubt. Resigniert seufzte er endlich und machte Anstalten, die Hände zurückzuziehen: „Okay, pass auf, ich werde dir meine Weste-“

 

„LASS DIE PFOTEN WO SIE SIND!!!“

 

Ihr Kreischen zerrte an seinem Trommelfell und er zuckte ächzend zusammen, gehorchte aber sofort: „Jawohl, Maʼam ... Darf man fragen, was-“

 

„WENN DU SIE WEGNIMMST, KANN MAN SEITLICH REINGUCKEN!“

 

„... In Ordnung.“

 

Ihm gingen die Ideen aus, und so schluckte er nur mühsam und hielt still, um ihre Geduld nicht weiter auf die Probe zu stellen. Die anderen standen hilflos herum, offenbar überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, nur Reno tat nichts, weil er sie sichtlich genoss. Elena schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen und marschierte schließlich frustriert schnaufend auf Tifa zu: „Oh, meine Fresse, ihr seid echt alle unmöglich! Hier, Tifa, nimm meine Jacke!“ Noch im Lauf knöpfte sie ihr schwarzes Jackett auf, doch da warf Reno erneut ein: „Äh ... ʼTschuldige, El, aber ich fürchte, da wird sie kaum reinpassen.“

 

Wieder hallte lautes Poltern und Gezeter durch sein Appartement und Rufus hob besorgt eine Augenbraue: „Darf ich fragen, was gerade passiert?“ „Sie verdrischt ihn“, erwiderte Tifa ein wenig beruhigt, aber noch immer schlug ihr Herz an seine Brust, feinste Vibrationen, die ihn nicht unbedingt selber in seelenlose Gelassenheit versinken ließen. „Kannʼs ihr nicht verdenken“, räusperte er sich, darum bemüht, nicht zu verlegen zu klingen.

 

Alle Mitglieder von Avalanche sahen nun auch an sich herunter, doch niemand trug Sachen, die er kurzzeitig hätte spendieren können. Ehe Rufus entnervt befehlen konnte, doch bitte einfach einen Mantel aus seinem Schrank holen zu gehen, zog Tseng die Jacke aus und half Tifa vorsichtig und ohne Einblicke zu gewähren hinein. Trotzdem lockerte sich ihr Griff auf seinen Präsidenten erst im allerletzten Moment, gepaart mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Auch Rufus gönnte sich einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmte und neugierig in die Runde sah: „Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist: Dürfte ich erfahren, was in euch gefahren ist, unangemeldet meine Haustür zu sprengen? Wie vielleicht ersichtlich, habt ihr uns wahnsinnig erschreckt! Ist irgendwas passiert?“ Alle glotzten ihn an, als hätte sein IQ eine kompromisslose Talfahrt erlitten. Er zog die Stirn kraus, irgendwie beleidigt, ohne zu wissen, weshalb und er wusste sich nicht besser zu helfen, als die Ratlosigkeit an seine Mitarbeiter weiterzuleiten.

 

Die jedoch wiederum nur vorwurfsvoll auf die Eindringlinge starrten. Die sich daraufhin gegenseitig weitaus weniger selbstsichere Blicke als zuvor zuwarfen, bis Cloud sich sonderbar nervös am Kopf kratzte und murmelte: „Na schön, hört zu, wie wär’s, wenn ihr einfach damit beginnen würdet, uns zu erklären, warum sich Tifa und Rufus auf dem Dach des Shinra-Hauptquartiers am helllichten Tage bis aufs Blut bekämpfen? Dann würden wir einem Ende dieses Patts vielleicht schon ein gutes Stückchen näher kommen.“ „Woher wisst ihr das überhaupt?“, hielt Elena neugierig dagegen, „Sie haben sich doch ganz kurzfristig dazu entschlossen?“ „Es kam im Fernsehen, ihr Luschen“, brummte Cid verärgert und befeuerte sich eine Zigarette, ohne auf die pikierten Blicke ringsum Rücksicht zu nehmen. Tseng schnaubte abfällig und mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck: „Wahrscheinlich hat sie eine Rundfunk-Drohne erwischt und beim Sender wurde das Geschehen dann etwas zu sensationell aufgebauscht. Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass es eine Schnapsidee ist ... Pardon, Sir.“

 

Rufus wollte ihm eine betont eigenwillige Antwort geben, als er ein leichtes Zupfen am Ärmel spürte, welches er einen schlanken Arm zu einem schüchtern schwitzenden Gesicht folgte. Tifas Ausdruck verriet ihm zumindest eins: An diesem bedauerlichen Missverständnis trug ein gewisser Jemand erhebliche Mitschuld, was das Handeln Avalanches möglicherweise auf irgendeine Weise zumindest teilweise zu rechtfertigen schien. Und nun war es an ihnen allen, das Gesamtbild zusammenzusetzen, auf das die Indizien ihn subtil hinwiesen. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und wanderte mit einem einladenden Zeigefinger an ihnen vorbei: „Nun gut. Lasst uns bitte in meinem Büro weiterreden. Und ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ihr mir ebenfalls eine sehr gute Erklärung schuldig seid.“

 

Nachdem ihr Präsident mit Avalanche abgezogen war, blieben Reno und Rude allein in seinem demolierten Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie sahen sich verstohlen an, bis Reno eine geballte Faust zur Decke streckte: „Zum Überwachungsraum!“ Rude nickte nur mit seinem schönsten, vorfreudigen „...“. Denn war ihnen der Gott aller verzweifelten Mannsbilder hold, hatten Rufusʼ Überwachungskameras den einen oder anderen sehr aufschlussreichen Schnappschuss getätigt.

 

\---

 

Rufus faltete die Hände und stützte das Kinn darauf ab, wie zum Gebet die Augen schließend. Und vielleicht sollte er um Geduld beten, dann war das eben Gehörte möglicherweise leichter zu verarbeiten. „Lasst mich das zusammenfassen“, sagte er tonlos und mit so viel Haltung wie möglich, „Ihr habt also mein Eigentum zerstört, meine Mitarbeiter, wenn nicht körperlich geschädigt, so doch zu Tode verängstigt, noch etwas mehr von meinem Eigentum zerstört, meine Leibgarde tätlich angegriffen und hättet mit euren brachialen Gewaltakten auch bei mir nicht Halt gemacht. Und das nur, weil Tifa es die ganze lange Zeit über versäumt hat, euch über unsere kleine ... gesundheitstechnische Geschäftsbeziehung zu informieren.“ Ihm gegenüber beschäftigten sich die recht voreiligen Mitglieder der ehemaligen Widerstandtruppe mit eifrigem Räuspern, Fußscharren und Händeringen. Schräg hinter ihm starrte Elena peinlich berührt zu Boden, doch Tsengs Mitleid auf der anderen Seite hätte in einen Fingerhut gepasst.

 

Sein armer Chef-Turk hatte den Hauptteil der Invasion abbekommen, denn er war nach Renos Notruf auf dem Weg nach unten mit einem wutentbrannten Cloud auf dem Weg nach oben zusammengeprallt und ihm nicht kampflos gewichen. Das war auch der Grund, warum der Kurier beim Einbruch ins Penthouse bereits so geschwächt war, dass er sich nicht adäquat gegen Tifas Animosität hatte wehren können. Sie war beileibe kein Schwächling, wenn es jemand wusste, war er das, nichtsdestotrotz hätte Cloud ihr nicht so dermaßen unterlegen sein dürfen, dass sie ihn in Gefahr bringen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, später ein ernstes Wort mit Tseng zu reden – und bei der Gelegenheit sein Gehalt aufzustocken.

 

Im Gegensatz zu Rude, Reno und im Nachhinein Elena, die sich nicht besser zu helfen gewusst hatten, als die gewaltbereite Bande nach halbherzigem Widerstand persönlich zu ihm zu geleiten in der Hoffnung, sie eher mit seiner Eloquenz als mit den eigenen Fäusten beschwichtigen zu können. Es hätte ihn beinahe den Kopf gekostet – im übertragenen Sinne zumindest, denn Cloud hatte ihn nach eigener vehementer Aussage auf keinen Fall töten, nicht einmal sonderlich verletzen wollen. Er hatte ihn nur mit dem Schwertheft bewusstlos schlagen und Tifa befreien wollen, aber Rufus wusste einfach, dass ihm selbst dieser humanitäre Akt Kopfschmerzen für den gesamten Rest der Woche beschert hätte. Er war heilfroh, dass es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen war.

 

Sein durchdringender Blick schmorte alle Anwesenden auf kleiner Flamme und nicht einmal die freche Yuffie versuchte noch, jedwede Schuld auf ihn abzuwälzen. Wie auch? Er hatte Tifa nie gebeten, Stillschweigen über das Verhältnis zu bewahren, vielmehr war er davon ausgegangen, dass es alle ihre Freunde rund um den Planeten schon am ersten Tag des Übereinkommens brühwarm aufgetischt bekommen hatten. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob er stolz, dass sie sich ohne Rückendeckung mit ihm eingelassen, oder beleidigt sein sollte, weil sie eine Beziehung zu ihm verheimlicht hatte.

 

Das nachdenkliche Schweigen ermutigte die Umstehenden, zu weiteren unausgegorenen Erklärungsversuchen anzusetzen, die er leger ignorierte.

 

„Seht doch mal, wir sind die Helden und ihr seid ... oder zumindest wart ihr mal die richtig großen Oberschurken! Kann man es uns da wirklich verdenken, dass wir die ganze Sache vielleicht ein winzig kleines bisschen falsch eingeschätzt haben?!“

 

„Ganz recht. Ich meine, wie hättet ihr reagiert, wenn ihr durchs Fernsehen darauf hingewiesen worden wäret, dass Cloud gerade einen von euch auf offener Straße vermöbelt?! Würdet ihr da tatsächlich erst Fragen stellen, bevor ihr handelt?“

 

Rufus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue: „Oh, gestehst du mir etwa so viel Herz zu, mich davon beeindrucken zu lassen, Kapitän? Ich bin gerührt!“ Cid hob hingegen gleich die ganze Faust und öffnete schon den Mund für einen sehr enthusiastischen Konter, doch Vincent legte ihm warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Rufus zu unterbrechen: „Wir verstehen. Wir haben überreagiert und es tut uns außerordentlich leid. Wir werden uns bemühen, dir den entstandenen Schaden zu kompensieren.“ Nur Cloud knirschte einsichtig mit den Zähnen, ihre anderen Freunde starrten ihn weit weniger bußfertig an. „Ach, ehrlich?“, fragte Yuffie blinzelnd und sichtlich betroffen, weniger der Schuldgefühle als der Aussicht auf den Verlust einer Stange Geld wegen. Rufus wirkte nicht weniger verblüfft und aus irgendeinem Grund stimmte es Ex-Turk und Kurier plötzlich seltsam traurig.

 

Immerhin waren sie im Unrecht, waren explodiert aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen, hatten beunruhigend schnell voreilige Schlüsse gezogen und alles stehen und liegen gelassen, um ihrer angeblichen Jungfrau in Not beizustehen und hatten denen, die es sich im Laufe der Zeit fürwahr schwer verdient hatten, angehört zu werden, nicht die winzigste Chance gegeben, sich zu erklären. Sie standen in Rufus‘ Schuld, oh ja, und sie würden jeden einzelnen ihrer unbedachten Schritte bereuen. Das und noch viel mehr verriet ihnen das eherne Lächeln, welches nun auf seinem Gesicht ausbrach: „Ich danke für das Angebot. Und da hatte ich mich doch tatsächlich bereits vollends darauf eingestellt, auf den Kosten sitzenzubleiben, denn mal ehrlich, welcher Held bezahlt schon für Kollateralschäden? Normalerweise muss er sein Handeln nie großartig erklären!“ Cloud kratzte sich missmutig hinterm Ohr: „Wir befinden uns nicht mehr im Ausnahmezustand. Und das müssen wir wohl langsam selbst begreifen. Lass Tifa die Rechnung zukommen, sobald du Näheres weißt. Sie wird wissen, wo sie uns am besten erreicht.“

 

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen.“

 

Cloud nickte und wies die anderen an, sich zurückzuziehen. Vincent verabschiedete sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung, Yuffie mit resigniertem Mosern, weswegen Cid sie am Schlafittchen packte und brummelnd gen Ausgang zerrte. Cloud wollte Rufus anscheinend noch etwas sagen, beließ es dann aber dabei und marschierte ebenfalls hinaus.

 

Neben der Tür stand Tifa an die Wand gelehnt und flüsterte ihm zu: „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ Er musterte sie misstrauisch und entlockte ihr damit eine verwunderte Grimasse, ehe er sich räusperte und doch noch einen diskreten Schulterblick zurückwarf, als wollte er sichergehen, dass Rufus sie nicht belauschte: „Nun, okay, aber ... aber sag mal ...“ Verlegen rieb er sich den Oberarm und wich ihrem forschenden Blick aus: „Yuffie hat da sowas angedeutet ... Äh ... Also, sie haben gesagt ... Du würdest ... Du würdest ...“ Als er sie ungeduldig die Nase rümpfen sah, schluckte er trocken: „Also ... hüpfst du ... Ich meine, kann es sein, dass du ... mit Rufus ... über ... ich meine ...“ Und endlich gab er verzweifelt auf, als sie ihn mit vollkommenem Unverständnis anstarrte: „Ach, schon gut. Wir sehen uns unten.“ Blinzelnd schaute sie ihm nach und nahm sich vor, diese kryptische Unterhaltung zu einem späteren, vielleicht besseren Zeitpunkt noch einmal aufzunehmen, doch im Moment hatte sie etwas Wichtigeres klarzustellen.

 

Tseng schob Elena vor sich her, den unerwünschten Gästen hinterher: „Wir werden sie hinausgeleiten. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn die Mitarbeiter in den unteren Etagen nicht noch einmal ungeschützt mit ihnen konfrontiert werden, bis wir die Angelegenheit erklärt haben.“ „Tut das. Vielen Dank“, nickte Rufus und stand mit Schwung aus seinem Lehnstuhl auf, um sich nachdenklich das Kinn reibend ans Fenster zu begeben, „Und beruft sobald wie möglich eine Pressekonferenz ein, damit wir das Missverständnis alsbald aus der Welt schaffen. Aber zuerst sagt bitte meinem Sekretär Bescheid, dass er sich um Aufnahme und schnellstmögliche Bereinigung der Schäden kümmert.“

 

„Verstanden.“

 

Tseng verzichtete darauf, Tifa vor dem Verlassen des Zimmers noch Beachtung zu schenken und sie zuckte betroffen zusammen. Er musste ausgesprochen wütend auf sie sein – und damit auf sich selbst, hatte er ihr doch erst den Zugang zum Hauptquartier ermöglicht. Verlegen über ihr noch immer etwas zerzaustes Haar streichend gesellte sie sich zu Rufus, der mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf die Stadt hinuntersah. „Entschuldige“, murmelte sie mit aller Aufrichtigkeit, die er ihren Freunden möglicherweise nicht abgenommen hatte, „Ich hätte es ihnen sagen müssen.“ Rufus schwieg, ohne ihr ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er sie gehört hatte.

 

„Du bist wütend, nicht wahr?“

 

„Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht wütend“, räusperte er sich nach einigen Momenten nervenzermürbender Kontemplation, „eher ... betrübt. Seit Meteorfall bemühe ich mich bei der Bevölkerung um ein höheres Ansehen, aber eure Reaktion heute hat mir deutlich gezeigt, dass ich keinen einzigen Schritt vorangekommen bin. Sie haben mir tatsächlich zugetraut, dich am helllichten Tage eigenhändig zu exekutieren – und du hast ihnen monatelangen Umgang mit mir verschwiegen.“ „Das war nicht wegen dir“, rief sie verzweifelt aus, „wenn es danach gegangen wäre, hätte ich es nicht verheimlicht!“ Sie strich sich nervös eine lange Strähne entlang: „Es war ihretwegen. Sie können sich einfach nicht an das Konzept eines guten ... oder zumindest halbwegs guten Shinra gewöhnen. Und im Gegensatz zu mir hatten sie nicht die Gelegenheit, dich hautnah zu erleben. Sie sind skeptisch.“ Leidig seufzend fuhr sie sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht: „Ich hatte einfach keine Lust auf die Streitereien, die Diskussionen, die Rechtfertigungen, die Vorhaltungen. Und Vorhaltungen hätte es zuhauf gegeben, sobald ich Partei für dich ergriffen hätte.“ Dies entlockte ihm einen erstaunten Laut: „Du hättest Partei für mich ergriffen?“ „Was denkst du denn?“, linste sie ihn amüsiert an, „Hattest du nicht vorhin noch erwähnt, dass du meine Lügen auf jeden Fall entlarven könntest? Meinst du, ich hätte kein Kompliment ernst gemeint, das ich dir in den letzten Monaten gemacht habe?“

 

„Nun, ich muss etwas falsch machen, wenn meine – wie hast du dich ausgedrückt – halbwegs guten Absichten nur für jene erkennbar sind, mit denen ich mindestens dreimal die Woche für mehrere Stunden vertraulich verkehre.“

 

„Es liegt nicht an deinen Methoden, glaub mir. Was sie brauchen, ist Zeit. Jahrzehnte von Tyrannei macht man nicht mit drei Jahren Ehrenhaftigkeit vergessen.“

 

„Verschätzt du dich da nicht ein bisschen? Ich war nur etwa ein Jahr im Amt. Die gesamte Firmenleitung davor geht auf meinen Vater zurück. Und witzigerweise ist ihm das Volk faktisch sehr gerne gefolgt.“

 

Mit leicht trotzigem Stirnrunzeln verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, noch immer einen eisigen Blick auf der Stadt verankert: „Dieser verfluchte Pöbel datiert die Dauer einer Schreckensherrschaft nur gerne zurück, sobald er nicht mehr des Tyrannen selbst, sondern nur noch des Erben habhaft werden kann.“ Sie verstand seinen Ärger, und so maß sie seinem verächtlichen Ausdruck keine große Bedeutung bei, wohl aber der Aussage. „Du hattest nicht mitzureden bei wichtigen Entscheidungen?“, fragte sie perplex und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn weiter zu sich umzudrehen, damit sie seine Mimik besser studieren konnte, „Aber du warst Vizepräsident! Du standest auf Platz zwei im Firmenvorstand!“ „Nur auf dem Papier“, erwiderte er seufzend und nicht gerade willig, „Außerdem hatte ich mich mehrere Jahre in Gefangenschaft befunden und währenddessen so gut wie gar keinen Einfluss auf die Regierungsgeschäfte ausgeübt. Und auch später konnte ich mich nur selten gegen meinen Vater durchsetzen. Meistens in Fragen der inneren Angelegenheiten. Für einige dieser wenigen Zugeständnisse bin ich allerdings noch immer überaus dankbar, deswegen sollte ich mich vielleicht nicht zu laut beschweren.“ Ein Schatten huschte ihm übers Gesicht und verriet ihr, dass mehr hinter dieser Bemerkung steckte, als er ihr verraten wollte. Oder zumindest, als er ihr im Moment verraten wollte. Vielleicht würde sie ihn irgendwann soweit aufgetaut haben, dass er ihr diesen unrühmlich klingenden Abschnitt seiner Jugend erzählte. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen unterbrach er ihre Gedanken: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich gedenke nicht, mich vor meiner Verantwortung zu drücken, ich bitte nur darum, mir nicht mehr Abneigung entgegenzubringen, als ich wirklich verdient habe.“

 

„Wenn du öfters so ehrlich wärst, würden dir das auch wesentlich mehr Leute zugestehen.“

 

Er runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und sie stupste schon wieder seine Nase an, als hätte sie es mit einem deprimierten Kind zu tun, das es aufzumuntern galt: „Du beweist deinen guten Willen mit deinen Projekten, aber dein Herz zeigst du nur ganz wenigen Auserwählten. Du musst nicht jeden Wildfremden in die Arme schließen, aber deinen Mitmenschen mit etwas weniger Überheblichkeit gegenüberzutreten, wäre sicher schon ein großer Schritt nach vorn.“

 

„Aber wenn ich doch in jedweder Hinsicht überlegen bin, dann-“

 

„Ah?“

 

„Aber wenn ich doch-“

 

„Ah?“

 

„Aber-“

 

„AH?“

 

„...“

 

Schaubend kniff er sich in den Nasenrücken: „Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.“ Sie schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, wurde dann aber wieder ernst: „Hör mal, wegen dem Schadensersatz, meinst du, da lässt sich vielleicht auch was machen hinsichtlich der Zahlungsfrist? Raten oder zumindest ein bisschen Aufschub? Business läuft zur Zeit eher ruhig, nicht dass diese Dumpfbacken das ausgerechnet vor dir zugeben würden.“ Er blinzelte verdattert, dann wanderte seine Hand zum Mund, um ein lautes Prusten zu dämpfen. Ihr darauffolgender verständnisloser Ausdruck gab ihm endgültig den Rest und er platzte los, lachte so lange, dass sie ihm aufgebracht vors Schienbein trat: „Was zum Geier ist daran so lustig?!“ Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie gerade der Welt die eigene Unzurechnungsfähigkeit bewiesen und brachte atemlos hervor: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ihr wärt in der Lage, mir den verursachten Schaden entgeltlich zu kompensieren?! Sachbeschädigung, Hausfriedensbruch, Arbeitsausfall, Körperverletzung, schwere in drei Fällen sogar, Schmerzensgeld wegen erlittenen Traumas ... Tifa, allein die Vase auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch kostete vermutlich mehr als das Haus, das ihr bewohnt!“ Herzlich lachend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, während ihr jeglicher Teint aus dem Gesicht fiel. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sich zu fassen und mit einem höhnischen Grinsen die Arme auszubreiten: „Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich alle eure Existenzen auf den absoluten Nullpunkt zurücksetzen und ihr würdet trotzdem noch mit Altschulden neu starten! Und das nur wegen eines lächerlichen, viel zu weit getriebenen Geheimnisses!“ Von Schwindel übermannt taumelte sie einen unsicheren Schritt zurück, sodass er einen Satz nach vorn machte und sie am Ellenbogen packte, um sie zu stützen. Dabei legte er den Kopf schief und sah ihr mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln tröstend in die Augen: „Aber ich will nicht. Und selbst wenn, würde Reeve das niemals zulassen. Die Kooperation der WRO und die damit verbundenen Geschäfte zu verlieren, würde mir mehr schaden als deine ganze verrückte Bande es heute geschafft hat, deswegen sehe ich großzügig, wahrlich außerordentlich großzügig über diesen vollkommen sinnlosen Überfall hinweg.“

 

„Soll ... soll das etwa heißen, du erlässt uns unsere Schulden?!“

 

„Das Geld, korrekt.“

 

Rufus legte die Hände im Rücken zusammen und lächelte sie mit einer solch überschwänglichen Freundlichkeit an, dass Tifa urplötzlich Sturzbäche Schweiß von den Schläfen perlten: „Und im Gegenzug könnt ihr euch schon einmal sehr genau überlegen, wie ihr mir meine grenzenlose Güte mit materiellen Gegenleistungen vergelten möchtet.“ Sein strahlendes Gesicht gab ihr nur zu deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie ihm wegen ihres kleinen Versäumnisses und der halsbrecherischen Unbedachtheit ihrer Freunde nun einen sehr großen Gefallen schuldig waren.

 

Und in der Schuld Rufus Shinras zu stehen, hatte sich noch nie als besonders günstig erwiesen.

 

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich meinen, du genießt das.“

 

„Tifa, du hast keine Ahnung. Das einzige, was ich bedaure, ist, dass sich Mr. Wallace nicht am Einmarsch beteiligt hat. Das Entgegenkommen eines Ölbarons ist heutzutage bare Gil wert.“

 

„Wir können also von Glück sagen, dass er die Übertragung weit, weit weg im entfernten Corel verfolgen musste. Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst, ihm rechtzeitig Entwarnung zu geben.“

 

„Gern geschehen. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass meine Eingangstür innerhalb weniger Tage mehrmals gesprengt wird, nur weil jeder deiner Bekannten separat anreist. Ihr sollt euch ja nicht mehr verpflichtet fühlen als nötig.“

 

„Kann ich mich wirklich darauf verlassen?“

 

„Wenn du willst, geb ich es dir schriftlich.“

 

Sie musterte ihn geschlagene fünf Minuten lang und wandte schließlich den Blick ab: „Nein, ich bin mir sicher, das ist nicht nötig. Im Gegenzug kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass wir uns intensiv mit der Aufgabe auseinandersetzen werden, unsere Fehler wieder gutzumachen.“ Mit einem festen Händeschütteln besiegelten sie die Abmachung.

 

Tifa reckte und streckte sich daraufhin zufrieden und nicht unwesentlich erleichtert: „Okay, ich muss jetzt gehen. Mich erwartet ein langes Gespräch mit den anderen. Auf das ich noch immer nicht die geringste Lust habe, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Mit einer ausladenden Geste schlug er vor: „Du kannst jederzeit hier übernachten, wenn dich daheim der Hafer zu sehr sticht.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Würde ich dich belügen?“

 

„Oho ja.“

 

Eine Hand legte sich an ihr Kinn und sie studierte ihn eindringlich: „Aber in diesem Punkt scheinst du es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.“ Sie lachten gemeinsam, dann legte sie wie er die Hände in den Rücken und sah geistesabwesend zur Decke: „Nein, ich kann nicht kneifen. Habʼs ja lange genug vor mir hergeschoben und jetzt sieh dir an, was es mir eingebracht hat.“ Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging Richtung Tür. Schon mit der Klinke in der Hand zwinkerte sie ihm zu: „Aber ein andermal vielleicht.“ Er schnaubte und machte sich seufzend wieder an seine Arbeit, die stapelweise auf seinem Schreibtisch auf seine Aufmerksamkeit lauerte.

 

„Ähm ... Sag Tseng bitte, dass er sein Jackett bald wiederbekommt“, hörte er noch, während er sich an einer der unteren Schubladen zu schaffen machte, „Und ich schätze, Rude und Reno schulde ich auch noch eine Entschuldigung, bevor ich gehe. Sie hatten meinetwegen ganz schöne Scherereien. Wo sind die beiden eigentlich?“ „Das habe ich mich um ehrlich zu sein auch schon gefragt“, er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, ehe er einsichtig mit den Fingern schnippte, „Aha, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit befinden sie sich im Überwachungsraum und sehen sich das Videomaterial unseres Kampfes an.“ „Ah, verstehe“, nickte sie und drückte die Klinke nieder.

 

Im nächsten Augenblick spiegelte ihr Gesicht immense Besorgnis wider: „... Videomaterial?“ Und endlich, als sie sich des ganzen Ausmaßes seiner Aussage bewusst wurde, hechtete sie fluchend los Richtung Aufzug. „Zwei Etagen höher“, rief er ihr nach und wusste genau, dass sie sein Grinsen hören konnte, „Sobald du rauskommst, dritte Tür links.“ Ohne weitere Prolongierung machte er sich endlich an die langwierige Arbeit der Sichtung verschiedenster Abrechnungen, geduldig auf die unausweichliche Explosion wartend.

 

Als knapp zehn Minuten später irgendwo über ihm ohrenbetäubender Radau einsetzte, umspielte ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln seine sonst viel zu verkrampften Lippen.

 

In aller Heimlichkeit überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass er sich durchaus daran gewöhnen konnte.


End file.
